Mi Adorado Tormento
by M. Shily
Summary: Edward Cullen mi tormento personal pareciera que la única meta de su vida es joderme la mía. Y no vallan a pensar cosas extrañas lo quiero no se imaginan cuanto pero es que a veces no lo soporto. mi primer fic entren siiii se reiran mucho
1. Chapter 1

Mi adorado tormento.

M. Shily - Romance/Humor.

**Los personajes son de la talentosa S. Meyer exceptuando dos y alguno que otro que pueda aparecer más adelante, la historia si es de mi loca cabecita. **

**El rated es M por escenas futuras. **

**Sumary: **Edward Cullen mi tormento personal pareciera que la única meta de su vida es joderme la mía. Y no vallan a pensar cosas extrañas lo quiero no se imaginan cuanto pero es que a veces no lo soporto.

* * *

**Prologo**

**BPOV**

Según Edward yo tengo la culpa de que él me joda la existencia _si claro como que si para mí fuera de lo más divertido_. Todavía recuerdo lo que me dijo hace unas horas.

_Flash back_

Quiero que me respondas algo con toda sinceridad ¿vale? – le dije mirándolo un poco molesta, el solo asintió - ¿qué tiene de entretenido torturarme?

Muchas cosas – dijo poniendo esa endemoniada sonrisa torcida que casi me causa un paro cardiaco – pero tú tienes la culpa de tus supuestas "torturas".

Supuestas nada – ósea de que rayos estaba hablando el de verdad me tortura – ha cierto se me olvidaba que yo las disfruto muchísimo, Ho no tienes idea de _cuánto_ me encantan - le dije lo más sarcásticamente que pude, poniéndome la mano derecha en el corazón mordiéndome el labio para hacer mejor mi actuación.

Pues si tú tienes la culpa por ser tan obstinada, ciega y orgullosa – me dijo acercándose a mi oído para susurrar muy bajo – además te ves endemoniadamente sexy cuando estas enojada y mucho más cuando te muerdes el labio – me estremecí, el rio dándose la vuelta y se fue a buscar a mi hermano.

_Fin de flash back_

Okey debo admitir que en ese momento me dejo hiperventilando, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, pero que rayos había sido eso, el no acostumbraba a hablarme ni tratarme de esa manera, bueno ni a mí ni a nadie, esto definitivamente estuvo… raro, por decirle de alguna manera. Si bien es cierto que a Edward siempre le ha encantado jugarme bromas él es tan tímido como yo, bueno más bien reservado en lo que a relacionarse con otras personas se refiere. Bueno yo nunca he estado con un chico y no es que quiera decir que Edward tampoco ha estado con una chica (aunque no lo he visto salir nunca en una cita con ninguna chica), solo digo que casi nunca le presta atención a todas las chicas del instituto que literalmente se le tiraban encima y cuando los chicos le bromeaban el solo decía – me gustan las chicas maduras, que no tengan un frijol por cerebro y que tengan un proyecto de vida… distinto a conseguir un marido rico y gastarse todo su dinero en las tiendas – cada vez que dice eso intercambiaba mirada con los chicos haciendo que mis hermanos bufaran y los demás rieran, se que algo se traen entre ellos y yo lo voy a averiguar eso escríbanlo, fírmenlo y séllenlo.

* * *

**De verdad espero que les guste la historia.**

**Además como esta en proceso de elaboración siempre le estaré pendiente de sus comentarios e ideas. Tratare en lo posible de publicar los fines de semana. **

**nos leemos M. Shily :)**


	2. Así es mi vida

**Hola aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo**

**Va dedicado con mucho cariño a Astridblu**

**Con la señal de costumbre todo lo que les paresca conocido pertenece a S. Meyer la trama es mia.**

**Que lo disfruten y de verdad espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I**

**Así es mi vida.**

Odio despertarme temprano, sobre todo considerando que solo me quedan dos días de vacaciones; pero por supuesto que la loca de Alice no me va a dejar dormí, no señor ella siempre tiene súper _mega guao_ planes para todos los días, que no pueden esperar hasta que sean al menos las 11 de la mañana – grarh – gruñí cuando la escuche llamarme. Estoy segura que debe de acabar de llegar del viaje que realizo a Italia junto a su familiar y ella en vez de ser como el resto de los mortales que al regresar de un viaje tan largo lo único que quieren hacer es descansar, pero no ella seguro como cuenta con una fuente de energía inagotable, debe estar preparando toda una maratón.

Bella hija por favor ya despiértate – dijo mi mama entrando a mi habitación.

No quiero – le respondí.

Si no te levantas Alice va a subir por ti.

Quiero dormir – lloriqueé, con eso escuche a mi mama salir de mi habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Me relaje y acomode mi almohada cuando me disponía a ponerme cómoda para caer nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo escuche que habrían mi puerta, luego alguien saltaba en mi cama.

Vamos bella levántate que hoy es un lindo día – dijo la duende diabólica.

LARGATE DUENDE – grite.

Vamos Bells no seas agua fiestas no tienes idea de lo rico que esta el clima – dijo riendo mientras seguía saltando en mi cama.

Saque un poco mi cara de debajo de las sabanas para poder observarla – Alice te puedo hacer una pregunta – ella asintió dejando de brincar.

¿Tú me podrías decir algo que yo considere realmente rico? – le dije. Viéndola negar con la cabeza y dándome una sonrisa divertida antes de decir.

A ver dime – dijo cruzando los brazos en el pecho y levantaba una ceja retadoramente.

Dormir es rico – dije sentándome en la cama observándola fijamente - .la.má.idea de lo RICO QUE ES DORMIR - dije atropelladamente gritando lo último.

Tan pronto termine de hablar escuche varias risas provenientes de la puerta de mi habitación, voltee para ver a mis hermanos, y los otros dos hermanos Cullen viéndome con cara divertida riendo.

Mal despertar hermanita – me dijo Joseph mi querido y más que adorado hermano.

Púdrete – respondí dejándome caer en la cama – yo solo quiero dormir, seria eso mucho pedir.

Alice salto de mi cama cayendo en el piso con gracia; con movimientos como los de una bailarina, me miro ceñuda y dijo.

Nada de eso señorita, en tres días comienzan las clases de tu último año de colegio y tenemos que ir de compras para prepararte – gemí al escuchar la palabra compras – además nosotros acabamos de regresar de nuestro viaje de Italia, queremos pasar tiempo juntos antes de que los chicos y yo nos vallamos pasado mañana – puso carita triste al decir eso, haciéndome sentir un poco triste a mi también al recordar que mis hermanos también se van mañana.

Alice se volteo a verme a mí, apuntándome con un dedo y tratando de poner cara seria me dijo.

No acepto ninguna excusa, en treinta minutos te quiero abajo cambiada y lista para irnos, okey.

Sin más salió de mi habitación junto con todos los demás cerrando la puerta y dejándome sola para que me cambiara.

Me gire en mi cama para ver el reloj, en cuanto vi la hora me dieron ganas de matar a la duende como rayos puede estar tan feliz y despierta a las siete de la mañana, definitivamente tengo que conseguir su fuente de energía y desconectarla eso nos daría un poco de paz y descanso a todos. Fui al baño a asearme, luego me dispuse a cambiarme para mi día con mi verdugo definitivamente estos hermanos me quieren muerta, a ver como se los explico.

Mi nombre es Isabella Mary Swan, tengo 17 años en general soy bastante normal físicamente, me encanta leer y amo totalmente los postres, casi tanto como la música (esto incluye bailar sin ningún tipo de recato aunque solo mis primos y mis hermanos me han visto bailar de esa forma, y si por mi cuenta corre nadie aparte de ellos me vera bailar así), mi color favorito es el azul, amo totalmente la lluvia lo cual es bueno porque vivo en Forks Washington, aquí llueve mucho, también me gusta mucho nadar en la playa y hacer excursiones locas por el bosque por lo que paso mucho tiempo con mis amigos en La Push, que está en la reserva indígena Quileute lo bueno es que casi todos mis amigos exceptuando a Edward, Ángela y a Ben viven allá, tengo los ojos marrones, el cabello castaño, soy muy blanca, no muy alta (pero si más que la duende lo cual es un consuelo para mí) y soy delgada.

Mi mama es René Swan, es la presidenta de una compañía de publicidad (aunque usted no lo crea) ella heredo de mis abuelos varias acciones de dicha compañía y de otra dedicada a el mundo de la moda y modelaje, se puede decir que gracias a eso conoció a papa ya que mis abuelos eran socios; que les puedo decir de René más que, René es René es definitivo, se sale totalmente del molde; me encanta su carisma a veces pareciera que fuera más la mama de Alice que la mía evidentemente se adoraran, bueno mi mama tiene el cabello rubio medio, tiene los ojos Grises y es blanca.

Mi papa es Charlie Swan el director de la inmensa compañía de seguridad Swan, el no estaba muy interesado por el mundo de los negocios ya que su hermana mayor es la que mayormente lleva las riendas de las demás compañías desde que mi abuelo murió, es el polo opuesto a René, bueno por algo dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen (casi como yo y E… olvídenlo). Charlie es calmado, callado, receloso (esto creo que es por su trabajo), ordenado y con un amplio sentido en lo que a el cumplimiento de las normas se refiere, para él como para mí, cuando se va a hacer algo se tiene que hacer bien y si no mejor no se hace; deberás pienso que herede muchos rasgos de su actitud, excepto lo ordenada porque soy un completo desastre, por supuesto tampoco me heredo la capacidad de levantarme temprano tan fresca como una lechuga de veras no sé como lo hacen yo simplemente no puedo por más que lo intente, que no lo intento porque dormir es demasiado rico, bueno Charlie tiene los ojos y el cabello como los míos, es blanco pero no tan pálido como mis hermanos, mi mamá y yo, usa bigote y es alto (eso tampoco me lo heredo ).

Mi querido, amado y muy adorado hermano menor, bueno el menor de los varones porque yo soy la menor de los tres, es Joseph Swan, mi hermano es simplemente lo máximo, siempre me cuida, habla con migo y me aconseja, él y mi otro hermano Sebastián* Swan son muy importantes para mí, todas sus opiniones las tomo en cuenta a la hora de tomar alguna decisión importante, siempre me apoyan y me ayudan a alcanzar mis metas.

Josy como solo yo tengo permitido decirle, me cuida mucho a él no le molesta en lo más mínimo que yo haya decidido no prestarle atención a nadie (mi atención sola la tiene una persona pero eso el no tiene porque saberlo), según él los que han intentado algo con migo hasta ahora no son lo suficientemente buenos para mí, si están pensando que mi hermano es celoso solo les digo que la palabra celos se queda corta para explicar su actitud hacia mí; él se defiende diciendo que esos chicos emanan lujuria que cualquiera se da cuenta cuáles son sus intenciones, pero la realidad es que Josy es un experto para esas cosas, es que mis hermanos no son precisamente unos santos ni mucho menos, así que si él lo dice le creo.

Físicamente Josy es alto (muy alto en realidad ellos se llevo todo el tamaño y no me dejaron nada para mí eso no es justo), es castaño como yo, un poco más moreno que sebas, mamá y yo, tiene los ojos de un verde extraño, si creo que esa es la palabra para definirlos ya que son de un marrón claro alrededor de las pupilas y ese marrón se extiende en algunas líneas sobre el verde que colorea el iris; Josy toca la guitarra y canta muy pero muy bien, también le gusta desarmar todo, lo digo muy en serio después me comprenderán.

Mi hermano Sebas es el mayor de los tres, es un caso serio (por no decir que es un caso perdido), mejor dicho es un caso nada pero para nada serio, muero de la risa con sus ocurrencias, bueno solo es serio cuando alguien que no es de confianza respira mi aire, ellos dicen que solo hay un chico que merece mi amor y que esperan que algún día yo sepa corresponderlo. El y Josy se parecen mucho solo que Sebas es un poquito más blanco, tiene tantito por ciento más de músculos y es rubio como René.

Bells ¿en qué piensas? – me dijo Sebas entrando a mi habitación y sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

_Pensando en el diablo y aparece – _me dije a mi misma.

¿Porque la pregunta? – respondí.

Porque tienes una sonrisa pintada en tu cara – se quedo viéndome y continuo – es como si recordaras algo divertido.

Guao Sebas tu definitivamente eres todo un lector de mentes.

_Si claro_ – dijo con sarcasmo – pero no me cambies el tema ¿en que estabas pensando?

Me senté en el banquito en frente de mi cómoda para ponerme mis converse, me quede viendo a través del espejo, el estaba parado detrás de mí.

Solo estaba pensando en tus geniales ideas – bromeé asiendo señas con mis manos– también pensaba en lo felices que Joseph y tu son desde que se fueron a la universidad - dije con un dejo de tristeza en mi voz que ni yo pude comprender, simplemente no se estoy feliz de que ellos sean felices, pero al mismo tiempo siento que falta algo en mi vida.

Si definitiva mente estoy muy feliz de hacer lo que de verdad me gusta.

Si lo he notado y de verdad me alegra mucho que seas feliz – le dije terminado de ajustar mis converse – claro ustedes son mucha más felices, porque no me extrañan ni un poquito, ni les hago falta – me seque las lagrimas imaginarias.

No seas tonta Bells sabes que nos haces mucha falta, por algo te llamamos casi que ha diario – me dijo tomando un cepillo de mi cómoda para peinarme como cuando era niña, porque para ellos yo todavía soy su niña.

Bueno déjame buscar un abrigo – dije entrando a mi vestier después de que terminara de peinarme.

Pero saliendo del vistier me tropecé, como Sebas estaba cerca me agarre de él por lo que terminamos los dos en el piso, después de pasar la impresión solo nos vimos las caras y comenzamos a reír.

Hermanita… creo que Alice… tiene… razón – dijo entre risas tratando de calmarse un poco– harías cualquier cosa… para no salir de compras… incluso lesionarte voluntariamente.

¿Y quién no? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño – seriamente preferiría ir al hospital que de compras con Alice.

Te creo porque tú no eres nada torpe para que te andes tropezando – rio un poco más – además que es lo tan malo que tienen las compras con Alice.

¿Qué, que tienen de malo?, _de verdad me estas preguntando eso_ – chille tomando luego un respiro – por todo lo que es sagrado Sebas Alice se transforma en cuanto entramos a el centro comercial.

¿Cómo así que se transforma? – dijo riendo.

Claro pasa de ser mi amiga a mi verduga personal, pareciera que quiere matarme de agotamiento – reí un poco – no te voy a negar que es una de mis mejores amigas, aparte de mi vecina favorita, la quiero muchísimo… y por favor no le digas que dije eso, porque si lo haces lo negare… y me vengare.

Tranquila yo soy el que menos quiere alimentar su ego – dijo levantándose del piso.

Bueno en eso estamos de acuerdo, la cosa es que Alice + compras = Bella semimuerta – dije mientras me levantaba.

En ese momento la duende decidió hacer acto de presencia en mi cuarto.

¿De qué se ríen? – pregunto con el seño fruncido.

De nada – contestamos Sebas y yop al mismo tiempo, lo que nos hizo reír de nuevo.

- Pues _nada_ parece que era muy divertido, porque se estaban riendo mucho – dijo viéndome fijamente con una mirada acusadora, sentándose en el borde de mi cama.

Si como sea Alice, piensa lo que quieras – dije con indiferencia y poniendo cara de fastidio.

Por esta vez te la dejo pasar Bells, pero solo porque Edward esta… impaciente – dijo haciendo una pausa al final – y me mando a ver si ya estabas lista – _si claro cuidado hacemos esperar a el gran señor _pensé, lo quiero pero a veces (casi siempre) su actitud me dan ganas de matarlo.

Pues no estoy lista – dije arrogante _no le hará ningún daño esperar un poco más además para que negarlo me encanta hacerlo enojar la venganza es dulce_.

Pues yo te veo bastante lista la verdad – dijo viéndome de arriba abajo – aunque yo te hubiera escogido una ropa menos holgada, se que tienes cosas mejores en tu armario pero como se hace – se encogió de hombros.

Pues no estoy lista, me tengo que cambiar – pensé en algo simple – los sarcillos, estos me están molestando, solo tengo que buscar otros – dije mientras comenzaba a buscar algunos en la gaveta de mi cómoda.

De repente Ali comenzó a reír por lo que Sebas y yo no las quedamos viendo fijamente.

¿Qué te pasa duende? ahora si te volviste loca, para reír sin sentido – dijo Sebas divertido.

No Sebas, lo que pasa es que Edward dijo que Bella haría algo como eso para tardar más – de inmediato Sebas se unió a sus risas.

¿Que él dijo queee? – dije completamente incrédula.

Bueno lo que él dijo exactamente fue – dijo Ali tratando de ponerse seria e imitar la Voz de Edward – Ali dile a Bella que se apure, y si esta lista e intenta tardarse cambiándose algo, solo porque soy yo el que te pidió que la fueras a buscar, dile que no es necesario que haga nada más porque sin importar que haga – hizo una pausa e intercambio una mirada divertida con Sebas – no se podría ver mejor – termino de decir.

No me lo podría creer quien se creía el que era ha, yo lo mato definitivamente, lo mato, lo siento por Esme pero me tengo que vengar de su comentario.

Tu hermano mí querida duende es un grandísimo idiota.

Si. Todos lo sabemos – Alice se encogió de hombros, como que si fuera lo más natural del mundo – ha y gracias por admitir que me quieres, de todos modos yo ya lo sabía, aunque lo negaras, pero es lindo escucharte decirlo – yo solo pude rodar los ojos y sonreír negando con la cabeza; me encaminaba a la puerta de mi habitación, preparándome mentalmente.

Si definitivamente eso era lo único que podía hacer, prepararme para el final de mi paz pues Edward Cullen mejor conocido como mi enemigo público número uno y mi mejor amigo (esa es otra de las cosas raras de la vida) estaba en la sala de mi casa junto con su hermano y mi hermanito esperándonos.

Edward es un chico realmente atractivo (siendo realista eso es quedarse cortos), es alto, musculoso pero no tan exagerado como Emmet su hermano mayor, es blanco, su nariz es perfilada, tiene una sonrisa encantadora que casi tan picara como su mirada, que le da un aire de chico malo tentador que le mueve el piso a cualquiera, sus ojos son de un color verde esmeralda que te hace recordar esos lugares paradisiacos donde el mar es verde, sus labios son carnosos tanto que provocan besarlos. _Okey un momento que me sucede porque rayos estoy pensando en eso, bueno a quien trata de engañar Edward siempre me ha gustado desde que éramos niños pero eso nadie tiene porque saberlo jejeje._

Lo realmente importante de Edward es que además de ser mi mejor amigo, acompañarme en muchas de mis locuras, hacer casi todo lo que yo digo, siempre escucharme, estar con migo en las buenas, las malas y las peores, es que se dedica a hacerme rabiar, siempre busca la manera de molestarme, me reta cada vez que puede, eso me saca de mis casillas.

Desde niños nos llevamos muy bien, en principio no nos hacíamos tantas bromas solo participábamos en las que Emmet o Sebas planificaban, bueno por lo menos así era hasta que un día que decidí reunirme con mis amigos de La Push en mi casa como acostumbrábamos hacerlo de vez en cuando, llegaron Jazz, Ali, Rose, Em y Ed el cual se veía realmente molesto, no me pregunten porque, porque la verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea, lo único de lo que si estoy segura es que después de que mis amigos se fueron y quedamos nosotros, la conversación no fluyo igual que siempre, todo lo que yo decía él lo refutaba.

Me detuve un momento a mitad de las escaleras recordando todo nuestra guerra de bromas, todas las discusiones tontas que he tenido con Edward, las cuales no me gustaban porque Edward es alguien muy importante para mi aunque nunca se lo diga y siempre nos dejábamos de hablar unos días, que siempre eran igual de horribles; Alice y Sebas también se detuvieron mirándome interrogantes, yo solo negué con mi cabeza inhalando profundamente, al escuchar las risas de los chicos en la sala, si definitivamente hasta aquí llego mi paz.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno de verdad espero que les aya gustado, y disculpen si hay algún horror ortográfico jeje... Gracias por sus review, favoritos y alertas me han hecho muy pero muy feliz.**

**Espero poder publicar el proximo viernes, la verdad estoy pensando convertirlo en el dia oficial de publicacion.**

**Si me dejan un review seré más feliz aun, y prometo mandarles un regalito junto con mi respuesta.**

**Nos leemos en la proxima.**

**M. Shily :)**


	3. De compras

**ya saben los personajes son de S. Meyer aunque uno que otro es mio.**

**disculpen de verdad la tardanza pero tengo un montón de exámenes encima.**

**Y de ante mano disculpen los horrores ortográficos. **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2. De compras**.

Tan pronto termine de bajar las escaleras puede ver a Joseph y Edward riendo a mandíbula suelta sabrá Dios porque, pero tan pronto Eddy (que es como le digo a Edward para molestarlo) se dio cuenta de mi presencia una gran sonrisa que se me pareció mucho a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas se extendió en su cara y se abalanzó hacia mí.

Bellsssss – grito mientras me levantaba del suelo mientras giraba con migo – mi adorado chichón de piso, extrañe tanto molestarte.

No te preocupes – comencé a decirle con sarcasmos - estoy segura de que vienes con las pilas recargadas y dispuesto a amargarme la vida – dije mientras me devolvía al piso pero sin soltarme del todo – y por supuesto a mi _me encanta _ que lo hagas.

Di la verdad – dijo con cara de suficiencia y viéndome a los ojos – sabes que me extrañaste, que me amas y no puedes vivir sin mí – cuando termino de hablar se le notaba que estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, pero yo no lo pude soportar, comencé a reírme.

Si claro _Eddy_ – hice hincapié en su apodo lo que hizo que pusiera cara de fastidio por como lo llame – todo lo que tu digas – cuando termine la frase el solo se limito a mirarme con la ceja izquierda alzada, su característica sonrisa de lado y con el dedo índice derecho colocado en la barbilla con expresión de estar pensando.

¿De verdad _todo lo que yo diga?_ – hablo de repente.

Edward nunca te han dicho que es bueno el cilantro pero no tanto(1) - dije preguntándole como si fuese tonto y no me fuera a entender.

Uff y yo que ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones – puso carita triste e hizo pucherito yo solo pude reír.

Despues de darnos cuenta de lo juntos que estábamos y de ver que todos los chicos nos veían con cara divertida nos separamos rápidamente.

Y dime Bells ¿no me extrañaste ni un poquito durante un mes y medio? – pregunto Edward tratando de poner cara de disgusto.

Solo tantito por cierto – respondí poniendo mis dedos índice y pulgar solo un poco separados – por una parte extrañe a mi mejor amigo, pero por otra parte disfrute mi tiempo de paz – Edward se coloco la mano derecha sobre su pecho y dijo.

Tan poco me _extrañaste_ – puso énfasis en la última palabra y una expresión de sorprendido y dolido – No me lo puedo creer esto de verdad me ha dolido – se puso la mano derecha en la frente con la palma hacia afuera, estiro el brazo izquierdo dejando la palma de la mano hacia mí, volteo la cara hacia el lado contrario a mí agregando dramáticamente – Esto es todo lo que puedo soportar… nuestra relación a terminado ya, no puedo soportar que me ignores y tus malos tratos – termino de decir mientras simula llorar.

Si definitivamente el payaso, bromista insufrible de mi mejor amigo está de vuelta, sin atisbo alguno de haber madurado **ni un poco**; solo me quedo rodar los ojos ante su nueva idiotez y darle su merecido sape de bienvenida en la cabeza.

Auch Bella – dijo sobándose donde lo golpee – Sin agresiones físicas.

Si redujeras la cantidad de idioteces que se te ocurren, yo aria lo mismo con las "agresiones físicas" – dije poniéndole comillas con los dedos a las dos últimas palabras – A veces hasta superas a Emmet y eso es decir mucho.

Bueno ya basta de sus peleítas – se hizo notar Alice – es hora de ir de COMPRAS – grito la última palabra, todos comenzamos a reír, mientras negábamos con la cabeza porque al final de todo Alice es Alice y es de conocimiento público su locura por las compras.

Salimos juntos de la casa riendo y bromeando decidimos que Alice y yop nos iríamos a el centro comercial en el nuevo Mustang Selby GT500 de Joseph ya que él me había prometido prestármelo para probarlo y los chicos se irían en el mostruo de Emmet.

Cuando ya llevábamos unos veinte minutos de camino con el diablillo de Alice contándome con pelos y señales todas sus locuras en Europa recordé un detalle muy importante.

Alice ¿cómo es que tu adorado tormento y Rose no estaban en mi casa esperando a que llegaran ustedes?

Pues veras Belli Bells eso es muy fácil ayer antes de salir hable con Rose y le dije que nos encontraríamos con ellos en el centro comercial – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio; después de eso seguimos hablando de todo y de nada porque la verdad es que con todo lo que me estaba diciendo Alice y con lo rápido que hablaba me perdía con facilidad.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo(2) llegamos al centro comercial de Post Ángel, nos reunimos con los chicos que venían votando lagrimas de tanto reír sabrá Dios porque y entramos, siguiendo a el diablo a mi infierno personal, digo a Alice a el centro comercial, hasta que nos topamos con un par de cabelleras rubias inconfundibles que solo podían pertenecer a los hermanos Hale; Jasper y Roselie, dos seres realmente hermosos de piel muy pero muy blanca, cabellos rubias, muy altos y de ojos azules parecían mellizos aunque no lo eran, Jasper es el mayor tiene 23 años; al igual que Emmet está por comenzar su último año de mecánica automotriz aunque a Jazz lo que le encanta es restaurar carros antiguos; Rose por su parte tiene 21 años, estudia derecho penal, con lo imponente que es no dudo que se convierta en una de las mejores abogadas de U.S.A.

Hola chicos – saludaron los dos hermanos Hale.

Hola – saludamos todos.

Y que más cuñado – saludo Emmet, que se adelanto para darle la mano a Jazz y luego se volteo hacia Rose – Hola mi amor y no hay abrazo y becho pa´ tu osito – dijo abriendo los brazos y poniendo cara de niño triste y por supuesto Rose solo sonrió y salió corriendo y se lanzo a los brazos de Emmet a darle un beso apasionado.

Definitivamente Emmet puede ser enorme y dar miedo, pero es como un niño chiquito y más si esta Roselie de por medio; ellos se ven muy bien justos porque Emmet esta, como decirlo… Bastante chévere, bueno en realidad muy chévere… la verdad es que esta buenísimoooo, es un papacito, tiene el cabello castaño, los ojos grises, ya lo dije es enorme y como todos nosotros muy blanco, pero lo que más me gusta de Em es que se le hacen hoyuelos cuando ríe y a pesar de que son asfixiantes, adoro sus abrazos de osos.

Chicos por favor consigan un cuarto estamos en un centro comercial y hay niños alrededor – le bromee a Em y Rose.

Mejor que sean dos cuartos – escuche decir a Edward cuando me voltee a verlo, me estaba señalando algo que resulto ser Ali y Jazz, que no sé en qué momento comenzaron a seguir el ejemplo de Em y Rose.

Hey Jasper por favor hombre no te la comas que es mi hermana – bromeo Edward.

Isabella – me hablo Joseph mientras me pasaba el brazo por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él.

Isabellita – me hablo Sebas mientras me pasaba el brazo por los hombros dejándome encerrada entre mis dos hermanos, con Josy a mi derecha y Sebas a mi izquierda y Ed en frente dándome la espalda y bromeándole a Em y Jazz que ni se inmutaban y seguían besando a sus respectivas novias.

¿ves eso? – dijo Joseph señalando a Em y Rose que seguían comiéndose, digo besándose hacia nuestra derecha.

¿y eso? – dijo Sebas señalando a Jazz y Ali que estaban a nuestra izquierda en guales condiciones que los anteriores; Edward que al parecer se dio cuenta al igual que yo, de que mis hermanos estaban a punto de hacer una de las suyas, se volteo para vernos; y yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza como afirmación a lo dicho por mis hermanos.

Pues señorita – comenzó a decir Sebas – Tiene usted terminantemente PROHIBIDO hacer algo como eso – termino de decir permaneciendo serio.

Decir que quede en Shock es poco, mi cara de seguro era un verdadero poema porque a mis hermanos se les notaba que estaban aguantando la risa y el tarado de Edward estaba riendo a mandíbula suelta, tanto así que hasta los que hasta hace solo un momento estaban muy concentrados besándose pararon de hacerlo y se quedaron viéndonos, como preguntando ¿qué rayos paso aquí?

Okey chicos ¿podrían decirnos que nos perdimos? – pregunto Alice y mis hermanos no aguantaron más y se unieron a las risas de Edward; yo trataba de articular alguna palabra, pero simplemente no me salían y los tres idiotas comenzaron a reír más fuerte.

Conté mentalmente hasta cinco, y respire profundamente para organizar mis ideas, _que se creen ese par de tarados_.

Pues saben que hermanitos – les dije poniendo mis manos en mi cintura y espere a que negaran con la cabeza mientras reían – Si pienso hacer exactamente lo mismo y hasta peor o debo decir mejor.

Y logre lo que quería; ahora hasta Edward tenía cara de póker, satisfecha con lo logrado me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar rápido porque…

Queeee - grito Sebas.

Isabella Mary Swan – grito Joseph y esa fue mi señal para correr y huir por mi vida, riéndome de lo fácil que es hacer enojar a mis hermanos.

Después de que mis hermanos se les pasara la rabieta que les cause lo cual me tiene de muy buen humor pasamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde entrando y saliendo de diferentes tiendas, siguiendo por supuesto a la duende diabólica la cual "muy amablemente" nos informo a Edward y a mí, que nuestra guerra de bromas mutuas se encuentra suspendida por estos tres días lo cual me alivio mucho.

Al final de la tarde decidimos entrar al cine a ver la nueva película cómica que estaba de estreno, la verdad es que era muy buena me dolían mi pancita y mis cachetitos de tanto reírme, además Emmet no pudo aguantar la tentación y al final de la peli como siempre hizo guerra de palomitas con los chicos, _un día de estos nos van a prohibir la entrada al cine_; así entre risas y bromas decidimos regresar a casa con unas por lo menos 50 bolsas de compras, lo he dicho y lo repito Alice es el demonio.

* * *

1.- Es bueno el cilantro pero no tanto: ese es un dicho que dice básicamente que algo es bueno pero que no se debe exagerar, así como lo es utilizar cilantro en las comidas de verdad no se como se le diga en otros países.

2.- En menos de lo que canta un gallo: ese es un dicho que se utiliza en algunos países para decir que algo pasara muy rápido.

* * *

**De verdad disculpen la tardanza como recompensa por el capitulo tan corto y tarde publicare uno más largo muy pronto ya lo tengo listo solo le falta la ultima revisión. **

**Review = adelanto**

**he estado triste por los pocos review pero igual las quiero.**

**M. Shily**


	4. Tengo muchos papás

Mi adorado tormento.

M. Shily - Romance/Humor.

**Hola aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo**

**Los personajes son de la talentosa S. Meyer exceptuando alguno que otro que pueda aparecer, la historia si es de mi loca cabecita.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO III ¿Tengo muchos papás? **

La traidora de Alice me abandonó y decidió regresar a casa con su Jazzy, por lo que ahora voy en el auto con Rose, que se negó a compartir el mismo espacio que la _parejita_ y por supuesto con Joseph, que no se quiso ir con los chicos alegando que regresaría con nosotras para asegurarse de que tratara bien su adorado auto.

Hombre al fin (ruedo los ojos).

Pasamos todo el camino riendo hasta más no poder, ya que a Josy y a Rose se les ocurrió imitar a Sebas y a Em respectivamente.

Cuando aparcamos en frente de mi casa no podía parar de reír, intenté todo, ponerme seria, respirar profundo, contar hasta 10, pero nada funcionó, seguí riendo como poseída mientras me bajaba del auto; mis dos compañeros no estaban en mejores condiciones que yo.

- Cuéntenme el chiste así yo también podre reírme – le escuché decir a Edward, al cual hasta el momento no había notado, estaba frente a nosotros observándonos… y un detalle importante Sebastián, Emmet, Alice y Jasper hacían lo mismo.-

- No hay tal chiste – comenzó a decir Joseph serenándose un poco – Sólo nos reíamos de las ocurrencias que pueden llegar a tener ciertas personas – terminó de decir tratado de restarle importancia.

- Pues deben ser "ocurrencias" muy… ¿cómo decirlo?… _Estúpidas_, si creo que esa sería el termino – dijo Jasper utilizando una expresión como de alguien que analiza algo a profundidad.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitamos para estallar nuevamente en risas.

- Ya chicos, en serio ¿de qué se ríen? – pregunto la duende.

- De Emmett – respondí entre risas.

- Y de Sebastián – agregó Rose.

- ¡Hey! – se quejó Sebas – Nosotros – señaló a Em y a sí mismo – **No** tenemos ideas estúpidas.

- Sólo que ustedes son unos aburridos – lo apoyó Emmett.

- ¡EXACTO! – recalcó Sebas poniendo una cara que decía _son unos tarados_.

- Si claro, lo que ustedes digan – les dije burlonamente y todos excepto los implicados comenzaron a reír.

- Bueno chicos que les parece si vamos todos a la casa Cullen y así saludamos a Esme y a Carlisle – sugirió Joseph.

- En el camino llame a mi papito lindo – dijo Ali colocandose las dos manos sobre el pecho – me dijo que estaban aquí así que entremos.

- Si apurémonos que quiero ver a mi mujer – dijo Edward; la respuesta automática a su estupidez fue que Josy y Sebas le dieran cada uno un zape en la cabeza llamándolo tarado, yo le di un gran pellizco en las costillas. Tal vez no entienden el porqué de esto pero no se preocupen ya lo entenderán perfectamente.

- Hey Bells porque la agresión física de tu parte – se quejó Ed.

- Y todavía lo preguntas – replique incrédula.

- Vamos Bella no seas hipócrita – dijo con suficiencia – de Sebas y Joseph lo entiendo pero de ti… - finalizó señalándome.

- A ver Tontward ¿por qué soy hipócrita? – pregunté mientras los chicos abrían la puerta y comenzaban a entrar a la casa.

- Acaso yo te digo algo cuando tu le dices a Carlisle mi caballero de brillante armadura – colocando sus manos debajo de su barbilla y tratando de poner cara de niña soñadora, mientras batía las pestañas; por lo que comencé a reír mientras entrabamos a la casa.

- ¿Es… que acaso… algo de eso… es falso? – refuté tratando de calmarme.

- No entiendo tu punto – replicó.

- Pues si digo que Carlisle es un caballero de brillante armadura es porque él es todo un caballero.

- Yo también soy un caballero – dijo Edward poniendo cara de ofendido.

- Si claro – _sarcasmo, sarcasmo, sarcasmo_ – tú tienes de caballero lo que yo de indefensa – dije colocando mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho.

- Pues entonces soy más que un caballero de brillante armadura, soy Superman – término de decir con tono de burla. _Pero si cree que esto se queda así no me conoce. _

- Brincos dieras* Cullen – lo miré de arriba a abajo con burla – además si tú crees que yo soy indefensa PUES DEJAME DE… - a este punto ya estaba gritándole pero no pude terminar la frase, solo escuche a René y a Esme decir al unisonó "comenzó la guerra" y lo siguiente fue un grito muy muy alto.

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN Y EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN – escuché decir a Alice y juro que sentí mi sangre helarse – ¿Qué les dije acerca de las peleas, discusiones, bromas y guerra en general? etc, etc – dijo enumerando con sus dedos y poniendo cara de psicópata (bueno puede que exagere un poquito pero solo un poco).

- ¿Qué se declaraba la paz? – pregunte agachando mi cabeza y levantando mis hombros como para protegerme de la furia de Ali.

- Y que la única guerra que tienen permitida armar es una entre sus lenguas mientras intercambian saliva – terminó de decir la duende diabólica provocándome un sonrojo instantáneo; Edward murmullo algo que me sonó como _yo no me opongo a esa guerra; _debo haber escuchado mal o mi subconsciente me debe estar engañando.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunte a Edward.

- Que si Ali lo dice así será _supongo_ – agacho un poco la cabeza, levantando la ceja derecha y mirándome entre sus pestañas, mientras se pintaba en su cara esa endemoniada sonrisa picara y me dejaba más que claro que le importaba muy poco lo que dijera Alice.

Yo como la chica madura que soy me cruce de brazos puse cara de molesta y dije:

- No es justo, es que no se dan cuenta de esa carita de maldad – declare señalándolo – Él es el que siempre me fastidia, yo solo me vengo de sus maldades – finalicé poniendo puchero.

- Pobrecita mi damisela en apuros – dijo Carlisle abriéndome los brazos.

El que ve a Carlisle y a Esme entiende de dónde sacaron a Emmet, Edward, y por supuesto la duende también, sus genes es que si ellos son dioses griegos, Carlisle es Zeus. Es alto, blanco, rubio y de ojos azules, parece un príncipe sacado de los cuentos de hadas, entenderán porque tiene tantas pacientes, porque aparte de ser un gran médico, con un Doctor así, a qué mujer no le gustaría enfermarse, Uff…

Y claro yo ni corta, ni perezosa corrí a los brazos de mi papi 2 que quiero, amo y adoro.

- Carlislesito lindo, bello, precioso – lo agarre por los cachetes, mientras él me tenia abrazada - ¿Por qué no encierras a Edward en el sótano y no lo dejas salir más nunca?, así no se mete más conmigo – finalice con voz triste y escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

- Primero Esme no me lo permitiría – dijo levantando su dedo índice – Segundo, es mi hijo y por muy fastidioso que sea, **que sí lo es**, lo quiero y me haría falta – levanto su dedo medio – Y tercero porque a pesar de lo que digas tu también lo quieres mucho y también te haría falta admítelo, sin el tu vida seria aburrida – todo esto último lo dijo en mi oído en un volumen muy bajo que solo yo pudiera oír.

- Si, lo admito pero es un tonto – le hablé al oído colocando mis manos a ambos lados como un niño cuando cuenta un secreto.

- Lo sé tontita – me dio un besito en la nariz, otro en la frente y un gran abrazo.

- Viste que si eres una hipócrita – acuso Edward, al cual vi de mala manera, con una de esas miradas que matan – Si las miradas mataran ya seria cadáver Swan – hizo como si se estremeciera – Eres escalofriante.

A veces pienso que Tontward me lee la mente, aunque debe ser porque nos conocemos desde… ¿siempre?

- Mujer como has estado – dijo Edward abrazando a mi madre y plantando un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

- Ya pensaba yo que ya no me querías – comenzó a decir René cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho y poniendo una expresión seria para simular estar molesta pero sin salir del abrazo de Tontward.

- Mujer y por qué habrías tú de pensar eso – le replico Edward mirándola fijamente.

- Será porque desde que llegaste solo le prestas atención a Bella y a sus peleítas – le respondió René alzando una ceja.

- Mujer como puedes estar molesta porque le preste atención a nuestra _pequeña_ – tan pronto dijo la última palabra rodé los ojos automáticamente me dio ganas de decirle **yo ya no soy una niña ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta tarado? y mucho menos soy TU pequeña.**

- Si es cierto, eso solo significa que quieres protegerla y _nada más_ – le dijo en tono de broma dándole palmaditas en la mejilla.

Comenzando a reír por sabrá Dios qué retorcida idea que habrá pasado por la retorcida mente de mi retorcida madre; Uff como que fue muchos retorcidos para una sola oración, pero que se puede hacer así es René.

- Quítale las manos de encima a mi mujer Cullen – dijo Charlie mi padre al que casi nunca llamo papá, _solo cuando quiero algo jeje_; mientras separaba a Edward de René.

- Charlie como has estado – saludo Edward.

- Bien hasta que llegaste – respondió Charlie abrazando a René.

- Ese es mi padre – dije orgullosa.

- Pues lamento que no disfrutes mi presencia pero debo aclararte algo – comenzó a decir Edward serio, mejor dicho intentando aparentarlo – René será tu esposa pero es mi mujer, no la tuya y Bella es mi pequeña – _y otra vez la burra al trigo*_ – Y Sebastián y Joseph si son tuyos porque son muy de feos los dos – terminó y todos comenzamos a reír menos Charlie, Sebas y Josy que le dieron cada uno sus respectivos zapes en la cabeza a Edward.

- ¡Hey sin agresiones físicas! – se quejó Edward sobándose sobre la nuca donde lo golpearon – además hoy en día existe la cirugía plástica no se preocupen – cuando Sebas quiso alcanzarlo ya Edward había corrido a esconderse detrás de Esme.

- ¿Por qué huyes cobarde? – le dijo Sebas tratando de agarrarlo por los lados de Esme que solo se reía.

- Mamá no lo dejes que me agarre que voy a terminar con una lesión cerebral de tantos golpes que me han dado los Swan hoy.

- Sebas ya quédate tranquilo – le regaño Esme entre risas.

- Okey, okey pero esta me la debes – dijo Sebas haciendo como que anotaba algo en su mano – Te la tengo anotadita.

- Lo mismo digo – lo apoyo Joseph.

- Okey se las debo – acepto Edward – pero me la cobran después, además no me pueden negar que estuvo buena.

- Te la doy hermanito – apoyo Emmet, mientras Jasper, Carlisle, Alice y Rose alzaban su pulgar derecho y asentían.

Edward hizo tres reverencia iguales a las que hacen los actores en los teatros, se volteo a ver a René y dijo:

- Mujer aliméntame.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que René te alimente? – le dijo Joseph a lo que Edward puso cara pensativa como si lo estuviera analizando profundamente.

- ¡Hey vamos chicos que no cocino tan mal! – se quejo René.

- Madre no, nos hagas hablar – dijo Sebas a lo que Josy y yo asentimos, hasta Charlie nos apoyo.

- Mejor pedimos pizza – salvo el duende que aunque adora a René le tiene terror a su comida.

- Si mejor – respondimos todos al unisonó mientras reíamos.

Alice se encargó de pedir la pizza, que no demoró mucho en llegar y nos sentamos todos alrededor de la mesita de la sala a comer y hablar.

Estábamos terminado de escuchar a Carlisle contar una de las que hicieron los chicos cuando Ed y yo no habíamos nacido y sonó mi celular, cuando vi el identificador de llamadas me di cuenta que era de casa de los Black así que conteste.

- Aquí yop ¿haya quién?

- El lobo feroz – le escuche decir a Jake.

- Pues te equivocaste de número porque yo no soy caperucita roja.

- Lo sé abuelita era contigo que quería hablar.

- Si serás tarado Jake – cuando pronuncie el nombre de Jake; Sebas, Josy, Em y Ed Se quedaron viéndome fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Pues en fin te llamaba para decirte que mañana te quiero a las 9am EN PUNTO aquí en mi casa ni un minuto más, ¿te queda claro? Isabella Marie Swan.

- Pss ..bendición papá*

- Dios me la bendiga y me la ponga buenamoza* no pido a Dios que te haga crecer porque eso ya seria pedir como que mucho – terminó de decir Jake, escuche sus risas y otras tres que conocía perfectamente.

- Jacob Black y todos los demás presentes son unos tarados me tienen en alta voz verdad.

- ¿Y tú que creías? – le escuche decir a Janna la hermana de Jake.

- Creo que debí suponerlo desde un principio bruja_._

- ¿Eso fue con Janna o conmigo? – hablo Leam la novia de Jake.

- ¡Con las dos!… par de brujas – del otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaban risas.

- Y… ¿Vas a venir mañana? – me pregunto Joel el hermano menor de los Black.

- A pesar del gran sacrificio que significa para mi levantarme temprano… creo que no me queda de otra.

- Pues estas en lo correcto – dijo Janna.

- Qué bien – escuche decir a Joel.

- Oigan chicos ¿y mi novio donde anda? Que no lo he escuchado decir ni pio – tan pronto dije la palabra novio Sebas, Josy, Em y Ed. Se ahogaron con sus refrescos; Jazz, Carlisle, Ali, Rose y Esme solo se limito a mirarme interrogante; Charlie que sabía a quién me refería solo levanto una ceja articulando con la boca sin hacer sonido el nombre de Seth; yo solo asentí en su dirección.

- Está castigado, por andar corriendo dentro de la casa rompió un porta retrato - me explico Leam.

- ¿Y será que mañana nos lo podemos secuestrar aunque sea un ratico? – pregunté con voz cómplice, _no creo que Sue se vaya a molestar_.

- Creo que algo puede hacerse – dijo Leam.

- Bueno chica mala nos vemos mañana – se despidió Janna.

- Okey nos vemos chicos.

- Nos vemos – se despidieron todos y sonó el pitico que indicaba que la llamada finalizo.

- Vaya, vaya – comenzó a decir Edward en un tono mordaz y lleno de ¿furia? – Creo que nos perdimos de muchas cosas durante nuestro viaje – se levanto apartándose de mi lado – Creí que el que ya estuvieras manejando sin ayuda era la única sorpresa… y ahora resulta que tienes **novio** – soltó una pequeña carcajada sin humor – tu misma me has dicho repetidas veces que no _estabas_ interesada en NADIE – recalco la última palabra.

- Y no te he mentido – Me defendí _no estoy interesada en ningún otro que no sea cierto idiota que conozco que ni se da por enterado,_ pero eso no podía decírselo.

- No me digas – dijo en tono burlón – creí que me tenías confianza y que nos contábamos TODO – gritó lo último – Valiente mejor amiga la mía – terminó de decir y salió hecho una furia azotando la puerta.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – pregunte incrédula, sin comprender lo que sucedía.

Lo peor de todo es que yo era la única sorprendida, porque los demás se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia a lo sucedido, mientras se miraban con picardía.

- Eso, mi querida Bella fue algo que hasta un ciego puede ver – comento Rose e hizo una pequeña pausa para poner una sonrisa de suficiencia – Por cierto Bells, sería bueno hacerte un chequeo en el oftalmólogo – termino de decir y todos comenzaron a reírse de mi ya que Charlie le dijo algo a el oído a los chicos que hizo que se relajaran.

* * *

Brincos dieras o ya quisieras es lo mismo.

Otra vez la burra al trigo es como decir otra vez con lo mismo.

En mi país se acostumbra a pedirle a bendición a nuestros mayores sobre todo a nuestros padres Bella le pide la bendición a Jake por la forma en la que le habla, como si fuera su papá.

La respuesta más común cuando alguien pide la bendición es igual a la que dan los padres en las iglesias osea que Dios te bendiga solo que en mi país algunas personas tipo mis tías les ponen algo más como el que te ponga Buenamoza (osea hermosa o bonita), o te haga más inteligente y así un montón de cosas.

* * *

**Una aclaratoria muy importante Sebastian y Joseph (los hermanos de Bella) y Janna y Joel (los hermanos de Jake) son mios mios mios de yop jajajaja...**

**Espero que les gustara el capitulo.**

**Review = Adelanto.**

**gracias por los Review, alertas y favoritos cada vez que veo uno me alegran el día :)**

**Chicas ya pueden comenzar a dejar sus ideas de maldades que le puede hacer Ed a Bella o Bella a Ed. Como dije en un principio la historia esta en proceso de elaboración (y aunque mi cuaderno de maldades tiene muchas ideas ) me parece que sera más entretenido si ustedes también pueden participar en la elaboración con sus ideas. **

**Las quierooooooooooo**

** :)**


	5. Necesito Ayuda Divina

Mi Adorado Tormento.

Romance/Humor

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer menos Joseph, Sebastián, Janna y Joel que son mios mios mios jeje… la historia es producto de mi loca cabecita.

* * *

Como recompensa por mi tardanza este capi es más largo.

En este capitulo hay un POV CHARLIE.

_La escritura en cursiva dentro del dialogo es sarcasmo; en la narración son pensamientos._

**De ante mano disculpen los errores ortográficos pero este capítulo no lo pudo revisar mi beta porque esta de campamento y si esperaba a que lo revisara iba a tardar más en publicar y ustedes me Iván a mandar a los Vulturis.**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**Necesito Ayuda Divina**

**BPOV**

Anoche subí realmente confundida a mi habitación, Edward había actuado como si estuviera ¿celoso?... Debo estar alucinando eso es imposible, para el siempre seré solo Bella, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, su casi hermana, pero nada más _para mi desgracia._

Aparte después de la escenita con Ed recibí un mensaje de Janna que me dejo preocupada, me escribió para decirme que los planes de mañana quedaban cancelados, porque el Sr. Harry el papá de Leam, se sintió mal y lo tienen ingresado en el hospital, lo cual significa que no está del todo bien; así que tengo que darme una vuelta por el hospital.

Esta mañana me desperté con la cabeza que me va a estallar, por toda la maraña de pensamientos en la que me encuentro sumergida, hoy como nunca suele suceder y menos un sábado me desperté a las 7am, sin necesidad de que sonara el despertador; la verdad es que lo único que me apetece en estos momentos es una ducha que me termine de despertar y que me ayude a aclarar mis pensamientos, por lo que creo que será una muy larga ducha.

**EPOV**

Me desperté a las 6am, bueno más bien decidí dejar de dar vueltas en la cama a esa hora, porque la verdad es que no pude dormir mucho que digamos, todavía no me lo puedo creer _Bella_, MI BELLA tiene novio, y no soy yo, _me quiero morir_… si en esos momentos eso sería perfecto, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Sin poder sacar a Bella _y a él desgraciado que pronto será cadáver,_ de mi cabeza me fui al baño, me lave la cara, me cepille los dientes por mi cabello ni me preocupe, es caso perdido. Regrese rápidamente a mi cuarto a ponerme una ropa deportiva, apresurándome a bajar al jardín.

Gracias a Dios que no se han ido – dije al ver a Carlisle, Charlie, Sebastián y Joseph preparándose para salir a trotar, como es costumbre de lo Swan; por lo que Carlisle cada vez que podía se les unía.

Buenos días Edward – me saludo Charlie.

Pues me vas a perdonar Charlie, pero yo no le veo lo bueno por ningún lado.

Pues para mí sí que son buenos – yo solo pude levantar una ceja poniendo una expresión seria.

¿Y eso más o menos como porque será? – me puse el dedo índice de mi mano derecha sobre la barbilla con expresión pensativa – ha ya se… es que Bella te dijo anoche, que está practicando con su noviecito para hacerte abuelito – dije atropelladamente, destilando solo un poco de la furia y el veneno que tenia contenido, pero solo me tomo unos momentos darme cuenta de lo real que podrían llegar a ser mis propias palabras; no sé en qué momento decidí sentarme en el pasto, mi cabeza era una locura, me puse a meditarlo y si es posible que Bella pueda estar haciendo eso _hay por Dios_, no, no y no me niego a creerlo… mi furia ya estaba rebasando los límites de lo posible.

Entonces recordé lo que Bella dijo en una de nuestras platicas, uno de esos días al inicio de las vacaciones de este verano, uno donde no encontrábamos que hacer con el aburrimiento y la flojera.

_Flash Back _

Bells ya hablando en serio, ¿por qué nunca has tenido un novio? – Bella me miro ceñuda y yo continúe – lo digo porque eres genial… bueno tampoco es que quiera alimentar en exceso tu ego y subirlo hasta las nubes – corregí rápidamente – solo digo que no te enrollas por tonterías, contigo se puede hablar de cualquier cosa, eres divertida, estas medio loca pero todo no puede ser perfecto ¿o sí? – le bromee – además eres bastante bonita si te soy sincero.

Hay mi Dios, no lo me lo puedo creer – hablo Bella levantándose en uno de sus codos para verme completamente, estirando una de sus manos para tocar mi frente - ¿tienes fiebre? ¿te sientes bien? ¿estás enfermo? – comenzó a bromear con migo – porque de verdad debes estar muriendo para decirme que piensas que soy bonita – no pude contenerme de poner los ojos en blanco mirando al cielo con exagerada exasperación.

Si eres tarada muchacha, uno no te puede hacer un insignificante cumplido porque de inmediato sales con una de tus gafedades – reproche negando con la cabeza – además yo no soy ciego, y tu tan mal como quien dice no estás; aunque tampoco es que estés como para la pasarela de Victoria´s Secret – dije para hacerla enojar, y si que lo conseguí porque de inmediato me dio un manotazo en el hombro.

Si serás tarado Edward Cullen.

Bueno ya ponte seria y responde mi pregunta.

Okey me pongo seria – se sentó al estilo indio e inhalo y exhalo profundamente.

Veras… como ya bien sabes mi _al parecer _no funciona como la de una adolescente promedio o "normal"…. A nuestra edad los chicos y chicas se dejan llevar por sus hormonas; la mayoría de las cosas que hacen las realizan por mero impulso sin pensar ni por un segundo en las posibles consecuencias.

Paro de hablar esperando que yo preguntara algo, pero solo le hice seña de que continuara.

Pues bien, como tu bien sabes yo toda mi vida he tratado de hacer las cosas lo más planificada mente posible y trato de no hacer nada impulsivamente – lo medito un momento – Bueno execto intentar matarte, ese es el único impulso que no logro controlar, pero que podría culparme si tu siempre me provocas… de verdad eres el único que creo capaz de echar a tierra mi autocontrol.

Wuao me siento realizado – me puse la mano derecha sobre el corazón – pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver tu manía de controlar y planear todo, todo el tiempo con no tener novio.

Esto va más allá de una manía controladora como tu dices – suspiro – es que simplemente yo no sirvo para hacer lo que hacen las chicas comúnmente.

No entiendo… ¿a qué te refieres?

A que yo no me siento capaz de tener un novio solo por tenerlo, para mi seria algo más… Si te pones a detallar, por ejemplo en el instituto los chicos y las chicas cambian de novia o novio como se cambian de zapatos, yo simplemente no podría hacer eso – se detuvo un momento – no sé cómo explicarte para que me entiendas – dijo con un poco de frustración en su voz.

Creo que podre seguirte perfectamente, porque _si no lo recuerdas_ te conozco y bastante bien me atrevería a decir.

Okey déjame ordenar un poco mis ideas.

Veras como tu bien sabes a mí nunca me han besado – _Eso es lo que tú crees_ pensé mientas asentía – tal vez te parecerá un poco tonto, pero yo no podría compartir, aunque fuera una cosa que muchos consideran tal simple como esa con cualquiera; para mí tiene mucho más significado – se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento.

Yo solo podría compartir algo que para mi tiene tanto significado con alguien que de verdad ame, que por ende seria o estaría próximo a ser mi novio – soltó una risita y después puso una cara que decía claramente, espero que allá entendido porque si lo repito me hago bolas.

Inhalo profundamente y exhalo por la boca.

Para que yo ame a esa persona, tiene que ser alguien con el que siempre pueda contar – su mirada era como si estuviera viendo algo a lo lejos y tenía una sonrisa pintada en su cara como si estuviera en su mundo ideal – alguien que me acompañe en todas mis locuras, que me soporte cuando este de mal humos, que me haga reír y también rabiar… ya sabes para no caer en la monotonía – sonrió más ampliamente – tiene que ser alguien en quien pueda confiar, que me sepa escuchar, que sea capaz de hacerme olvidar cualquier preocupación, alguien que siempre me cuide y que en sus brazos me sienta protegida, que sea siempre mi puerto seguro, alguien que no solo sea mi amado sino también mi mejor amigo, alguien que con solo sonreírme sea capaz de darle color a mi mundo aunque el peor de los días; puede que tal vez no sea perfecto, y que algunas veces me dé ganas hasta de matarlo, pero lo querría incondicionalmente, se convertiría en parte de mí, porque a pesar de mis defectos que debo admitir que son unos cuantos, a sus ojos yo sería el ser más perfecto… Seria alguien a quien no tendría temor de entregarme en cuerpo y alma.

Rayos… ya sé porque no tienes novio, con todas esas descripciones dudo que alguien pueda cubrir tus expectativas.

¿Crees qué pido mucho?

No – respondí rápidamente, pensando en lo que me había dicho – tu vales mucho, así que solo pides lo justo.

Gracias.

No tienes porque darlas es la verdad – me quede pensando en todo lo que me dijo y de repente comencé a repasar en mi cabeza sus últimas palabras _"No tendría temor de entregarme en cuerpo y alma"._

Bella.

Dime.

Si tu consiguieras a este… súper tipo que me describes – dude un poco en si debía terminar de formular mi pregunta, pero tengo que saberlo, es más **necesito** saberlo.

¿Llegarías a tercera base con él? – trate de que sonara como si estuviera bromeando pero por dentro estaba que me moría.

Si lo haría – respondió rápidamente y sin una pisca de duda, es como si ya hubiera tomado esa decisión – no tendría miedo llegado el momento preciso.

_Fin de flash Back_

Diablos – me tire de espaldas en la grama, cubriéndome la cara con las manos.

**CHPOV**

Ver a Edward con esa cara de sufrimiento pues la verdad no puedo mentir me parece algo divertido, ya que tengo claro que está más que enamorado de mi Isabella y esa es así desde que tenían pañales, todo el mundo se da cuenta de cuánto se aman uno a él otro; execto ellos mismos claro está.

La verdad es que este momento me parece impagable, no sé qué es lo que está pensando Edward acerca de Seth, pero ver su cara de sufrimiento, rabia, frustración, celos, entre muchas otras cosas, de verdad lo estoy realmente disfrutando para mí es muy pero muy divertido jeje… No es para tomarlo a mal loa verdad aprecio mucho a Ed y como dicen por ahí es mejor malo y yo diría que más que malo **terrible** conocido que bueno por conocer, además él y sus hermanos; la pequeña Alice y el gigantón de Emmet son como hijos para mí, pero la gran diferencia de Ed con sus hermanos es que Edward está enamorado de MI PRINCESA (quien se cree para querer venir a quitármela) y solo Dios sabe cuántas cosas habrá fantaseado con ella, no me gusta pensar mucho en eso la verdad pero a cada cosa hay que darle su nombre como es y las cosas son como son, de eso estoy seguro yo también soy hombre y cuando uno pasa por la etapa de la adolescencia lo que menos tienen son pensamientos puritanos, por eso debe sufrir… aunque sea un poquito.

Y ahora tu ¿qué te traes? – dije poniéndome en cuclillas a la altura de Edward.

Yo nada – respondió con una muy mal actuada indiferencia.

Hijo siento decirlo pero no nos engañas – contra ataco Carlisle.

Yo apoyo a los viejos – Hablo Sebas señalándonos a Carlisle y a mí.

Viejos son los caminos reales*- que se cree el zopenco de mi hijo para llamarnos viejos – si a nosotros ahora lo que nos sobra es juventud.

Si claro papá eres un muchachito de antier – me replico con cara de fastidio.

Joseph se sentó al lado de Edward y le paso el brazo derecho por los hombros.

Viejo enserio… - dijo Joseph - se te nota que tienes tanta furia acumulada que me da miedo que en cualquier momento puedas estallar.

Edward resoplo con frustración y fijo su mirada en algún punto distante hacia el lado contrario a el que se encontraba Joseph.

Chicos porque no nos sentamos todos creo que deberíamos tener una charla de chicos – sugerí, y todos me miraron burlonamente mientras se reían por lo bajo ante mi escogencia de palabras.

Sebastián y yo quedamos frente a Edward, Joseph a su izquierda y Carlisle a su derecha.

A ver señor genio que nunca a de envejecer, de que quiere hablar – dijo Edward con sarcasmo y cara de burla. _Y así este chico pretende ganarse a su suegro te veo mal Edward Cullen te veo muy mal _pensé.

Por querer hacer en gracioso con migo, te voy a dejar sufrir un buen rato más – dije señalándolo con mi dedo índice – pero… en este momento me gustaría saber qué es exactamente lo que te trae con ese humor de perros – _como si yo no supiera perfectamente cuál es la razón._

Bella eso es más que obvio – explico Carlisle diciendo en voz alta lo que todos sabemos.

Gracias por la ayuda papá, yo también te quiero _sabes_ – dijo Ed apretando los dientes, mientras miraba fijamente con cara de disgusto a Carlisle.

El cariño es mutuo hijo – le respondió y se rio.

Nada más para que lo sepan y no es como que si me importara la verdad, pero yo no estoy molesto por Bella – _si claro y yo me chupo el dedo*_ - Ósea ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

Tu dínoslo – intente picarlo a ver si por fin reconocía delante de nosotros que está enamorado de Isabella.

Porque en vez de perder el tiempo en decir, estoy molesto por Bella o no estoy molesto por Bella – comenzó a decir Joseph gesticulando e imitando la voz de una chica en la última parte – mejor porque no nos dices de una buena vez ¿por qué fue que te molestaste?

De verdad Edward crees que nos vas a engañar diciendo que Bells no tiene nada que ver en esto – apoyo sebas.

Dios mío estos hijos míos sí que saben cómo hacer hablar a la gente y es que bueno son mis hijos.

Edward respiro profundamente y luego volteo a ver hacia la parte trasera de la casa Cullen y luego hacia la puerta del fondo de la casa Swan.

Okey – comenzó a decir observándonos a todos – lo admito estoy molesto por muchas cosas relacionadas a Bella – Jos y Sebas chocaron sus manos en señal de triunfo. Edward aprovecho ese momento para empujarlos por la frente – se los voy a contar pero aquí no.

¿Y entonces donde? – preguntaron mis dos hijos al unisonó.

Vamos a trotar y en el camino les cuento ¿vale? – comenzó a levantarse – a demás aquí nos podrían escuchar – _si claro como si nos fuera a decir algo que no sea ya de dominio público y nos fuera a sorprender, bueno tal vez Isabella si se sorprendería un poco pero tampoco es como que si le fuera a molestar la información ,todos sabemos lo mucho que le fascinaría la noticia. _

Todos nos levantamos, como de costumbre comenzando caminando un poco para calentar y después comenzar a trotar.

La verdad para mí está más que claro que lo que el pequeño Cullen tiene, no son nada más y nada menos que celos.

Desde que Edward y Bella eran niños Carlisle, Esme, René y yo tenemos claro que algún día terminaran juntos; es más hasta tenemos una apuesta de la edad a la que se casaran. Cabe agregar que Esme y René han planeado la boda durante más de quince años, es tanto así que estoy seguro que si les dijeran que es en una semana serian capaces de realizar la boda del siglo sin problemas alguno aunque usted no lo crea.

Yo siempre he tenido claro que los sentimientos de Edward son más que correspondidos por Isabella, se que serán muy felices juntos de verdad que de eso no tengo la menor duda pero eso no quita el hecho de que Isabella sea mi princesa, y yo su padre; como tal me tengo que encarga es más tengo la obligación de hacer sufrir aunque sea un poco a Edward, sobre todo porque desde hace como seis meses a Carlisle le regalaron en uno de esos congresos de médicos a los que el va, un programa en el que se introducen las características físicas de una pareja y el programa crea las posibles apariencias de sus hijos.

Desde que René y Esme se pusieron a buscar las posibles apariencias de los hijos de Bella y Edward no han parado de decir que no ven la hora de que nazcan sus nietos preciosos (deben de estar locas es que acaso no se dan cuenta lo que implica eso); ya han comprado ropita de bebe, la cual tienen muy bien oculta, hasta han comenzado a trabajar en diferentes decoraciones para cuartos de bebes.

Respire profundamente al darme cuenta que todos íbamos sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos y solo una cosa paso por mi cabeza; _gracias diosito por darme una hija que tiene la manía de planear todo lo relacionado a su vida casi que día por día __**Gracias Dios por el autocontrol de Isabella.**_

**EPOV**

Ya llevábamos unos veinte minutos trotado, nadie había dicho ni una sola palabra, todos parecían sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Yo por mi parte ya me había serenado un poco, creo que es verdad eso de que las personas cuando hacen ejercicio se relajan; ya que ahora puedo pensar las cosas con mente fría y mayor tranquilidad.

Seguimos trotando un rato más hasta que sentí a Charlie respirar profundamente.

Edward creo que es tiempo de que comiences a hablar – comenzó a decir Charlie – ya hemos trotado treinta minutos… porque no caminamos los próximos minutos, así aprovechamos para hablar con tranquilidad.

Adiós a mi tranquilidad… ya no estoy tan furioso pero si muerto de miedo, es que ¿cómo le dices a el padre y a los dos muy grandulones hermanos de la chica que te gusta que tu enojo radica en que estas muerto de celos?

Me parece buena idea – agrego mi padre – además si seguimos trotando le damos una excusa a Edward para hacerse el desentendido y no contarnos lo que le pasa.

_Rayos y este hombre se hace llamar mi padre._

Gracias por TU GRAN AYUDA papá – dije desbordando sarcasmo y deteniéndome al mismo tiempo que los demás.

Todos estábamos respirando entrecortadamente aunque para ser sinceros yo respiraba con mucha más dificultad hasta que Charlie y mi papá, RAYOS.

_Nota para mi tengo que correr más las pesas no son suficiente._

Hermanaso de mi alma creo que ahora si no te salva nadie – me bromeo Joseph, dándome una palmadita en la espalda – así que comienza a cantar pajarito.

Yo no estoy molesto por algo que allá hecho Bella… bueno si pero no – dije atropelladamente sin pensarlo.

_Dios si no estás muy ocupado y me estas escuchas dame sabiduría e infinita inteligencia para salir ileso de esta… por favorcito. _

Edward ¿acaso tú crees que yo soy estúpido? – Pregunto Sebas – no me contestes – me corto - pues a pesar de lo que tú puedas pensar soy bastante listo – agrego si se paro justo en frente de mi mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice.

Tú me vas a venir a negar a mí que cuando íbamos en camino al centro comercial y nos preguntaste quien le había terminado de enseñar a manejar a Bella y te dijimos que Jake – _rayos se dio cuenta… pero que no lo diga_ - te pusiste furioso yo diría que hasta casi energúmeno, estabas que se te salía el macho Neandertal que llevas dentro – _lo dijo BOCASA._

¿Yoooo? – me señale yo mismo poniendo cara de desentendido - ¿furioso?... ¿por eso?... para nada.

Pues te diré que a mí sí que me lo pareció – replico – aunque debo admitir que te controlaste y lo disimulaste bastante bien, pero lo suficiente para engañarme.

Ya no encuentras que inventar Sebastián – trate de desmentirlo – Haaa ¿y ahora es Jake y no Jacob? – intente cambiar el tema y tomar rumbos menos escabrosos.

En primer lugar no es la primera vez que lo llama así en tu presencia – aclaro Sebas levantando una ceja – en segundo lugar yo nunca he tenido problemas con él, es más él y los locos de sus hermanos me caen de perlas – _traidor _– eres tu el único que no los soporta sabrá Dios porque y tercero no intentes cambiarme el tema porque no soy idiota y me doy cuenta de lo que intentas hacer – termino de decir cruzándose de brazos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en la cara.

_Idiota… bueno ni tanto._

Yo no estaba molesto – _solo furico porque no espero que yo regresara_ – es más me alegro por ella que tenía tantas ganas de terminar de aprender a manejar – dije tratando de zafarme.

_Dios mío ayúdame que se me están terminando las ideas._

Sebas pero ¿por qué dices tú que él estaba molesto? – pregunto Jos con sarcasmo.

_Hay Dios ahora si agárrame confesado porque ha este si hay que tenerle miedo._

Él no estaba molesto – continuo – pero sito textual – se aclaro la garganta y hablo imitándome.

Valla, valla; creo que nos perdimos de muchas cosas en este viaje, creí que el que aprendieras a manejar era la única sorpresita (**nótese el sarcasmo)** y ahora resulta que tienes novio, tú misma me has dicho repetidas veces que no estabas interesada en na-di-e** – **termino de decir mirándome fijamente.

Sabes Eduarcito – dijo Sebas – cuando dijiste eso no solo quedo en evidencia que te molestaron y mucho las clases de manejo con Jacob sino que eso también me olio ha – hizo como si me olfateara – CELOS…

_Allá te voy San Pedro, espérame con las puertas abiertas que hasta aquí llego mi vida._

Solo me quedaba jugarme la última carta porque me es imposible negar unos celos que al parecer son más que evidentes.

No te voy a negar que estoy celoso, porque claro que lo estoy – en cuanto dije eso en la cara de los hermanos Swan se pinto una sonrisita estúpida de satisfacción; se vieron el uno al otro y después a mí con una ceja levantada, hasta papá y Charlie tenían esa expresión en sus caras.

_Y ahora que me doy cuenta esos dos están muy silenciosos para mi gusto._

Es que claro, yo soy su mejor amigo, su casi hermano y me preocupa muchísimo que le puedan hacer daño – termine de decir por lo que todos cambiaron su expresión a una como de incredulidad, comenzando a mirarme inquisitivamente.

Joseph quito a Sebas de enfrente de mí, y se paró a poca distancia mirándome directamente a los ojos y dijo de repente.

Lo mismo decía mi papá de mi mamá y a los nueve meses nació Sebas – y señalo a sebas con el pulgar.

No se si escuche bien, solo me salió un Que? Por lo bajo y me quede con la boca abierta y sin terminar de decidirme si me ponía a reír del comentario de Joseph.

Joseph Alexandro Swan – le riño Charlie - ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

¿Yoooo? – dijo Jos señalándose a si mismo y desentendido.

Si tú – le replico Charlie.

Pero si yo no he dicho nada, yo solo estaba hablando con la hormiguita que paso frente a mi zapato – respondió asiéndose el inocente y todos comenzamos a reír.

_Gracias diosito por el extraño sentido del humor de los Swan._

* * *

**Mil gracias por sus review siempre que leo uno me lleno de felicidad.**

**Es más les propongo un trato si llegamos o pasamos de 30 review o mas wiii publico el próximo capítulo TODOS CONTRA EDWARD el martes.**

**Review = Adelanto.**

**Saludos a mi beta Bita.M te quiero mucho gracias por soportarme, aunque eres una calumniadora como es eso de que si Bella fuera la mitad de mala que yo Edward lo pensaría dos veces… si yo soy un Angelito jeje.**

**Chicas espero sus ideas de posibles maldades o bromás que se pueden gastar Ed y Bells.**

**YA ESTOY EN FACEBOOK Y TWITTER. pueden pasar y dejarme sus comentarios y mantenernos en contacto.**

**FACEBOOK: MShily o Shily Masen.**

**TWITTER: MCShily**

**Besos y hasta pronto.**

**M. Shily :)**


	6. Todos contra Edward

Mi Adorado Tormento.

Romance/Humor.

M. Shily

* * *

**Dedicado con mucho cariño a todas mis lectoras en especial a EmmaCullen0`SheaPotterKiryuu***

**Tus review siempre me hacen reír. Mil gracias.**

**

* * *

**

En el capitulo anterior vimos el punto de vista del papá de Bella en este toca conocer un poco el punto de vista del papá de Edward ósea Carleslicito, lindo, bello, hermoso, precioso mi amor jeje.

Mil saludos, besos y abrazos a mi beta **bita M**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO V**

**TODOS CONTRA EDWARD.**

**CPOV**

Después del gran ocurrimiento de Joseph y su comentario para salvarse de la reprimenda de Charlie, decidimos silenciosamente dejar la conversación con Edward hasta ahí por la salud mental de mi hijo, que si sigue pensando en tantas cosas a la vez va a terminar desquiciado; de tomas maneras ya dio un gran paso al aceptar que esta celoso, por lo tanto decidimos regresar.

Cuando salimos del límite del bosque a la zona del jardín que comunicaba ambas casas, nos despedimos de los Swan y cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva casa. Ya eran las 9:30am por lo que mi Esme estaba en la cocina con el desayuno más que listo.

- ¿Fueron a correr con los Swan? – Nos pregunto acercándose a mi para darme un beso.

- Zasss guaquitiri – se quejo Edward – demostraciones físicas de afecto en mi presencia no por favor, me trauman.

- Ya te quiero ver yo por un huequito cuando estés casado y mis hermosos nietos ya sepan hablar y te digan lo mismo – le riño Esme juguetonamente – ya veremos si dejas las "demostraciones físicas de afecto"… por Dios, Edward, son solo besos y que yo sepa ya tu eres bastante grandecito como para traumarte.

- Si estoy grande pero igual es asqueroso – Ed puso cara de Asco – por el tema de mis hijos – lo pensó un momento – la verdad no creo que llegue a tenerlos así que… - se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a sus palabras, pero la verdad es que mi hijo no me conocía si cree que esto se va quedar así, ya me encargaría yo de hablar largo y tendido con él a solas.

No me atrevía a tocar el tema frente a Esme; porque en cuanto Edward dijo que no tendría hijos puso cara como de querer llorar, yo se cuan ilusionada esta con que un día no muy lejano (porque según ella y René ya se están tardando mucho) Edward y Bella puedan estar juntos, creo que eso es algo que todos esperamos bueno aunque a Charlie no le molestaría que se retrasara un poco más jajaja… a veces mi amigo es un poquito iluso pero según él las esperanzas son las ultimas que se pierden.

La cuestión es que los hijos de Edward (que todos damos por sentado que los tendrá con Bella) se ha convertido en un tema primordial de dos de mis damas favoritas; ya me estoy arrepintiendo de dejar que René y Esme se pusieran (con el programa que me regalaron en el último congreso sobre genética a el que asistí) a tratar de averiguar las posibles apariencias de los hijos de Bella y Edward, desde entonces no han parado de hablar de sus hermosos nietos, creo que cada vez que utilizar los nombres de Bella Y Edward junto a la palabra bebe en una sola oración Charlie queda un poquito más al borde de un infarto.

No hicimos ningún comentario, comenzando a desayunar en silencio mientras Esme se disculpaba para ir a trabajar en su jardín, terminamos de desayunar y recoger los platos rápidamente en absoluto silencio; cuando Edward se disponía a subir a su habitación lo llame.

- Edward.

- Dime papá.

- Sera que puedes estar en mi despacho en media hora…necesito que hablemos de algunas cosas.

- Si, no hay problema, me baño y bajo.

Espere a que mi Ed subiera para irme a mi habitación a bañarme, estar completamente limpio y arreglado no me tomo más de veinte minutos, por lo que me fui directo a mi despacho a esperar a mi hijo.

A los cinco minutos de estar en mi despacho tocaron la puerta, sabiendo que era Edward le dije que pasara, indicándole con la mano que se sentara a mi lado en un sofá de tres puesto que está cerca de la ventana.

- Pues tu me dirás de que quieres hablar con migo papá.

- Hijo me puedes explicar a que se debió ese comentario que hiciste en la cocina sobre no tener hijos.

**EPOV**

Uff ya sabía yo que mi cuota de suerte reglamentaria por un día ya se había expirado al salvarme de los Swan, porque de Carlisle si es verdad que no me salva nadie… _Rayos yo y mi gran bocota_.

- No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver mi comentario con el hecho de que quieras hablar con migo? O el ¿por qué me pides explicaciones por lo que dije?

- Ed el hecho de que hayas dicho que no piensas tener hijos, no me parece algo normal en ti – comento Carlisle con preocupación.

- Papá por favor, no exageres, fue solo un comentario sin sentido – trate de quitarle importancia.

- Por favor tu Edward – replico con frustración – no trates de engañarme, eres mi hijo, te conozco, se que hay algo más.

Si, claro que hay algo más pero en estos precisos momentos me duele y me tortura admitirlo a viva voz, una cosa es que yo lo sepa y me retuerza en mi dolor, y otra cosas es que lo sepan los demás y tenga que soportar sus caras de compasión; así que solo pude quedarme callado con la mirada gacha.

- Ed, hijo por favor habla con migo – mi papá paso un brazo sobre mis hombros – por favor explícame a que se debe ese cambio tan repentino, hijo necesito entenderte necesito que me lo expliques, necesito entenderte para poder ayudarte.

- Papá no se a que cambios te refieres si yo sigo igual que siempre – respondí desviando mi mirada hacia los estantes repletos de libros para evadir su mirada.

- Me refiero a que en el viaje te la pasaste peleando con tu hermana porque tus hijos van a ser los más lindos.

- Papá eso lo hacía para hacer rabiar a la enana.

- NO ME MIENTAS EDWARD – se podía notar la molestia y la frustración en su voz… suspiro profundamente – hijo cuando le decías a tu hermana que tu tendrías una hija que la destronaría y le quitaría su corona de princesa sin derecho a pataleo, porque al verla nosotros nos derretiríamos con su mirada, había un brillo especial en tus ojos, casi como si supieras exactamente como seria.

Al recordar la imagen que me había imaginado de una Bella en miniatura una sonrisa involuntaria se pinto en mi cara; una pequeña princesa de Bella y mía, con los ojos y la mirada de Bella esa que me mata y pone mi mundo de cabeza.

Sin poder evitarlo suspire porque ese es mi más grande anhelo, mi mayor sueño uno que muy probablemente nunca se cumpla; todo porque soy un idiota que no tuvo el suficiente valor para decirle a Bella que la amo.

Dicen que los hombres no lloran pero en este momento eso es lo que yo quiero llorar; llorar hasta más no poder, hasta que no me quede ni una sola lagrima más, la verdad no creo que eso me haga menos hombre pero si creo que me ayudaría a sacar un poco mis penas.

- Papás podrías dejarme solo.

- No me pidas eso hijo.

- Por favor – dije con voz entrecortada.

- Está bien si eso es lo que quieres lo hare por ahora – se levanto del sofá para dirigirse a la puerta pero antes de salir se detuvo volviéndose para mirarme – escúchame bien Edward Anthony Cullen no se como ni de que manera, pero sea como sea hare que me diga todo pero absolutamente todo lo que te está pasando así tenga que recurrir a medidas extremas, marca mis palabras porque esto es una promesa – salió del despacho y cerró la puerta enojado algo muy raro en él.

Me quede solo en despacho de Carlisle pensando, recordando y básicamente dándome cuenta de mi estupidez; no me permití llorar, eso sería igual a aceptar mi derrota pero aun cuando es muy evidente no estoy preparado para aceptarlo.

Creo que ya han pasado algunas horas desde que le pedí a mi padre que se fuera y me dejara solo, afortunadamente nadie ha venido a molestarme (sobre todo los chicos), tal vez Carlisle les prohibió que me molestaran.

Todavía no se que pensar acerca de las últimas palabras que me dijo Carlisle antes de salir del despacho, no se me ocurre nada que él pueda hacerme para cumplir su amenaza, así que por el momento voy a intentar no pensar mucho en eso.

- Ediiiii – por algo dicen "_habla del diablo y aparecerá"._

- ¿Qué quieres Emmet? – hable sin molestarme en girar mi rostro hacia la puesta para verlo.

- Sera que queremos – respondió Joseph; abrí los ojos muy grandes al darme cuenta que todos estaban ahí y cuando digo todos, son todos. Emmet, Sebastián, Joseph, Jasper, hasta Carlisle y Charlie.

_Esto no puede ser nada pero nada bueno, eso es seguro._

- O-K-E-Y reformulo la pregunta ¿qué se les ofrece?

- Lo siento hijo pero ha situaciones extremas, medidas extremas… pero no puedes decir que no te lo advertí – dijo Carlisle.

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando papá? – _ya esto me está oliendo raro._

- Chicos hagan lo que tienen que hacer.

Tan pronto Carlisle termino de decir eso Em, Sebas, Jos y Jaz se me lanzaron encima tan rápido que no me dio tiempo ni de esquivarlos, me ataron con cinta adhesiva las muñecas y los tobillos, pusieron también un pedazo en mi boca dejándola cerrada para que no pudiera hablar; me moví todo lo que pude intentando soltarme pero cuatro contra uno no es algo realmente junto.

_¿Pero qué rayos es esto?_

Emmet me cargo sobre su hombro como un saco de papas y me llevo a en sótano; este es del mismo tamaño que los demás pisos de la casa y la realidad es que la parte de depósito es solo una pequeña habitación el resto del sótano esta acondicionado como salón de juegos y bar, de vez en cuando también lo utilizamos para ver películas (aunque eso lo hacemos más en casa de los Swan que tienen una sala de cine también en su sótano). Me dejo sentado en uno de los muebles que ahí se encontraba e hizo amago de quitarme la cinta de la boca pero Sebas lo detuvo.

- Emmet permíteme el honor por favor que esto lo voy a disfrutar – le dijo sebas, mirándome con malicia – en estos momentos me encuentro en el dilema de las vírgenes ósea rápido y furioso o despacio y con suavidad… ¿tu qué prefieres Edi?.

Trate de preguntarle de que rayos estaba hablando pero era misión imposible que me entendiera.

- Pues como sea va a doler así que – se encogió de hombros y luego de un solo tirón me arranco la cinta adhesiva que tenía en la boca.

- Aayyy – grite de dolor – Sebastián cuando te agarre te voy a matar pero antes te hare sufrir la mayor cantidad de dolor que te pueda producir.

- Que nenita me saliste – se burlo.

- Alguien, **y en este momento no me importa quién**, me podría explicar que es toda esta estupidez – dije molesto.

- Permíteme aclarar tus dudas mi querido y estimado Edward – hablo Joseph – tu padre ósea Carlisle aquí presente – señalo a mi padre que junto con Charlie me miraban divertidos – fue a nosotros con una gran preocupación y al ver que tu no querías contarle lo que te sucede, te aqueja y te entristece, intento buscar una forma de hacerte hablar…

- Aja y eso que tiene que ver con esto – dijo cortando su discurso.

- A eso voy – puso cara de si te callas te digo – pues como Esme no lo dejo medicarte.

- Con fármacos completamente legales e inofensivos si se saben utilizar debo añadir – dijo Carlisle.

- ME PENSABAS DROGAR – grite.

- Drogarte no… medicarte que es una cosa muy distinta – se defendió.

- Padre no aclares que oscureces – replique todavía sin podérmela creer.

- Bueno la cuestión es que Carlisle nos pidió ayuda para encontrar alguna forma de hacerte hablar – continuo Jos.

- Un trago por eso – dijo Emmet interrumpiéndolo y poniendo en la mesita de café que estaba en frente de donde me sentaron una bandeja pequeña con siete chutes tequileros que ya estaban llenos de algún tipo de bebida; Sebas que venía detrás de Em dejo al lado de la bandeja dos botellas de tequila una de las cuales ya estaba abierta por lo que supuse que con ella habían llenado los chutes.

- Al mal paso darle prisa – dijo Jasper agarrando uno de los chutes.

- No nos salgas con tus comentarios tontos que esta fue en parte tu idea – le dijo Charlie.

- ¿Qué idea? – pregunte pero me ignoraron.

- Nada de mi idea a mi no van a echar este muerto que después Esme me mata – se defendió Jazz – yo solo dije que solo los niños y los borrachos decían la verdad sin ninguna restricción… además _el de la genial idea_ fue Joseph yo solo hice un simple comentario.

- Si yo no lo niego tu me diste la idea en bruto y yo la pulí poniéndola a brillar como un diamante – dijo muy pagado de si mismo Jos.

Ellos siguieron diciendo cosa, pero ya yo no les prestaba atención fue como si los engranajes fueran tomando su lugar en mi cabeza y comenzaran a funcionar.

_Escúchame bien Edward Anthony Cullen no se como ni de que manera, pero sea como sea hare que me diga todo pero absolutamente todo lo que te está pasando así tenga que recurrir a medidas extremas, marca mis palabras porque esto es una promesa._

_Lo siento hijo pero ha situaciones extremas, medidas extremas… pero no puedes decir que no te lo advertí._

_Tu padre ósea Carlisle aquí presente, fue a nosotros con una gran preocupación y al ver que tu no querías contarle lo que te sucede, te aqueja y te entristece, intento buscar una forma de hacerte hablar…_

_Esme no lo dejo medicarte._

_Yo solo dije que solo los niños y los borrachos decían la verdad sin ninguna restricción… además el de la genial idea fue Joseph yo solo hice un simple comentario._

- ¿ME PIENZAN EMBORRACHAR? – grite y se me escapo un jadeo.

- Valla hermanito si que eres listo la agarraste en el aire – bromeo Emmet.

- Papá estas loco… mamá te va a matar y lo sabes – intente asustarlo.

- Tranquilo _hijito querido_ no tienes que temer por mi vida, que yo tengo mis métodos de contentar a tu madre rápidamente – dijo tan tranquilo – si es que sabes de que estoy hablando – movió una ceja – aunque creo que preferirías no saberlo.

"zazzz" nos quejamos Em y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Te he dicho que me traumas, calla padre CALLA – dije mientras me estremecía, lo menos que necesito son imágenes mentales de mis padres teniendo… _no pienses en eso Edward no pienses en eso._

- Bueno ya no nos distraigamos más y a lo que vinimos – dijo Charlie, haciendo que todos tomaran un chute dejando uno solo en la bandeja.

- Por ser el primero todos te acompañaremos – dijo Sebas y alzo su chute para brindar – por que suelte la lengua.

- Perdón hermano nunca pensé que sucedería esto – dijo Jasper con una expresión entre divertida y culpable.

- A tu salud Edward – brindo Joseph y todos alzaron sus chutes y se los bebieron de un solo trago, poniendo expresión como si les quemara en la garganta y tosiendo un poco.

- Esta fuertecito – dijo Carlisle.

- Bueno es lo que esta – Hablo Charlie.

- Yo digo que por cada tres que le demos nosotros nos tomamos uno – propuso Emmet.

- Emmet – le riño Carlisle.

- Papá _por favor_ – le replico este con una cara que decía "de verdad piensas que no estoy acostumbrado a beber".

- Padre por favor eres medico es que acaso no sabes que existe las intoxicaciones etílicas – trate de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Si lo se y soy perfectamente capaz de lidiar con eso – me dijo.

- No tengo edad legal para beber – argumente.

- Si claro como si no lo hubieras hecho antes – dijo con fastidio.

- Nunca he pasado de dos cervezas y nunca me he emborrachado, lo sabes – me defendí.

- Para todo hay una primera vez hijo y prefiero que sea bajo mi supervisión.

- No pienso beber nada.

- Edi, Edi, Edi podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas tu decides – dijo Joseph.

_Esto es malo esto es realmente malo._

- A ver a ver habrá la boquita – dijo Sebas como si le estuviera pidiendo a un niño pequeño que comiera, agarro el ultimo chute lleno que estaba en la bandeja y me lo acerco a los labios, los cuales apreté lo mas que pude y negué con la cabeza.

- Por las malas será entonces – dijo Emmet – chicos ataquen.

- Lo siento Edward pero hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer – dijo el muy traidor de Jasper, _me vengare._

Jasper comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, por lo que se me hacía bastante difícil mantener la boca cerrada pero no la abrí _no me van a emborrachar,_ luego Emmet que estaba parado detrás de mi me jalo muy fuerte el pelo _cuando tenga las manos libres lo voy a matar _haciéndome echar mi cabeza hacia atrás y abrir la boca; momento que Sebas aprovecho para verter el tequila en mi boca, cuando pensaba escupirlo Joseph me tapo la nariz por lo que no me quedo de otra más que tragármelo.

_Definitivamente cuatro contra uno no es justo._

Comencé a toser después de terminar de tragarme todo el tequila.

- ARDE – les grite y todos comenzaron a reír – no le veo la gracia, son unos enfermos.

- Deberías… de ver… tu cara – dijo Sebas entre risas.

_- Jajaja que risa me da, es súper gracioso_ – dije sarcásticamente, solo logrando que sus risas empeoraran.

Luego de eso utilizaron el mismo método para hacerme beber cuatro tragos más, ya a partir del sexto me los bebí sin poner mucho peros la verdad no sé porque pero me siento relajado y feliz.

- Oigan no es justo – dije _por lo menos todavía puedo hablar claramente y sin que se me trabe la lengua aunque me siento muy relajado_ – yo me he bebido 10 tragos y ustedes solo 5, además que mis tragos los llenan hasta arriba y los de ustedes solo hasta la mitad… saben no soy estúpido me doy cuenta… y no siento las manos.

- Chicos creo que ya podemos soltar, creo que lo ataron demasiado fuerte – les dijo Carlisle.

- Si no lo hubiéramos atado tan fuerte se nos hubiera soltado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – dijo Jasper.

- Padre eres un buen hombre – hable – Jazz voy a hacer que Alice te golpee, yo ahorita no puedo.

Los chicos se rieron como los idiotas que son y me soltaron.

- A ver Edi parate – me dijo Emmet.

- No me digas Edi oso tonto es que no ves que no me gusta.

- Apuesto a que si fuera Isabella la que te lo dijera no te molestarías – hablo Charlie.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Bella con esto? – dije levantándome de repente y sentí como si todo daba vuelta – uy el piso se mueve – me lleve una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Joseph sosteniéndome por los hombros mientras reía.

- Si ya todo dejo de moverse, creo que me levante demasiado rápido.

- Si, _seguro que fue por eso _– su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera diciendo algo divertido pero no capte que, mi cerebro ahorita no esta funcionando precisamente bien, creo que los demás si captaron porque se estaban riendo; _será que se están riendo de mi… bueno no se ni me interesa estoy feliz_.

- A ver hijo ¿cuántos dedos hay aquí? – Carlisle alzo la mano con dos dedos extendidos.

- Dos – respondi con seguridad.

- Si que tiene resistencia al alcohol considerando la cantidad que ha bebido y que no está acostumbrado debió a ver visto por lo menos seis – le dijo Charlie a Carlisle dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

- Charlie una pregunta – alce mi dedo índice - ¿por qué le dices Isabella a Bella si ella lo detesta?

- La llamo así porque ese es su nombre y la única razón por la que ella adora su apodo es porque tú se lo pusiste – me señalo con su dedo.

- ENSERIO ¿fui yo?... yo no me acuerdo de eso.

- Fue tu primera palabra Edward – dijo Charlie hablándome como si yo fuera tonto. _Pero yo no soy tonto aunque Bella me llame tontward, _suspire.

- Pues menos para acordarme – me encogí de hombros.

- Ed y ese suspirito – se burlo Em.

- ¿Qué suspirito? – pregunte.

- El de ahorita – respondió.

- Ha ya ese – me acorde.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? – siguió preguntando Em.

- Mejor dicho ¿en quién estabas pensando? – añadió Sebas mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

_Algo me dice que no es buena idea decirles que en Bella así que mejor no les digo._

- En donde esta Esme – cambie el tema.

- Con René y Alice en el Spa – dijo Jaz que estaba sentado en uno de los asientos frente a la barra en donde ahora estaban las botellas de tequila, _umm tequila arde pero es rico._

- ¿Y Bella donde esta entonces? – pregunte mientras me encaminaba a la barra y me servía otro trago.

- Con los Black – respondió Jos que estaba también en la barra sentado en un asiento al lado de Jaz.

- Cuando no es que no anda la señorita con el idiota de Jacob – me tome el trago de una sola vez, ya ni ardía.

- Edward y tu ¿qué tienes contra Jake?, es un tío bastante agradable si me lo preguntas – hablo tan tranquilo Sebas que se había sentado junto con Em en el sofá en el que yop estaba antes, mientras que _los jovencitos de antier_ estaban cada uno en un asiento individual que movieron para que quedaran de frente a la barra, así de ese modo nos podíamos ver todos las caras.

_- Hay si, san Jake_ _pongámosle una estatua_ – dije en tono burlón – bueno aunque el ya no es el más despreciable de todos.

- A no y entonces ¿Quién es? – pregunto Jaz alzando una ceja.

- Quien más va a ser el estúpido del noviecito de Bella – le respondí como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Seth – añadió Charlie con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios, _de verdad este hombre tienen serios problemas como puede estar feliz de que Bella tenga novio, por lo menos yo no lo estoy_.

- Si esa alimaña – le dije y me tome otro trago de solo pensar en el me molesto, ya sentía mi rabia subiendo.

- Celoso Edward – me pico Charlie.

- Ya se los dije, es mi mejor amiga y me preocupa.

- Si, si, si claro – continuo Charlie – solo te preocupas por tu amiga… te digo algo no te preocupes tanto Seth no le haría ningún daño es más hasta hablo con migo y me dijo que eran novios y que mi hija era la más linda de todo el mundo… es realmente tierno.

- Realmente TIERNO – espete sentía como si fuera a estallar – ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? Es el novio de tu hija deberías estar planeando las mil y una formas de torturarlo y asustarlo para que nunca más le queden ganas de verla - _ yo lo haría con mucho gusto._

- Pues no hare nada de eso, me pareció muy valiente y sincero de su parte cuando me dijo todo eso de Bella, **no como otros** – soltó las últimas tres palabras con sarcasmo y burla.

- ¿Otros como quien? - dije dándole la espalda y apoyando mis manos en la barra tratando de controlar mi furia.

- Como el cobarde que tengo en frente – cuando Charlie termino de decir eso mire sobre mi hombro y me di cuenta que estaba parado como a unos cinco pasos detrás de mi.

_- Que me parta un rayo,_ que chute y que chute agarre la botella y bebí de ella directamente, _espero que el alcohol me haga perder el conocimiento antes que pueda sentir los golpes porque esto seguro no va a terminar bien._

- Asumo que te estás refiriendo a mi – le dije volteándome para verlo directo a la cara. Los demás estaban completamente callados pero se que no estaban perdiendo ningún detalle de nuestra discusión.

- ¿Y es que acaso hay otro cobarde frente a mí?

- A ver y según tu ¿por qué soy un cobarde? – ya estoy bastante cabreado.

- Y todavía lo preguntas – se rio – por Dios santo Edward eres incapaz de aceptar que lo que sientes por mi hija es más que una simple amistad, eres tan cobarde que no haces nada para luchar por ella, eres tan pero tan cobarde que eres incapaz de decirle de frente lo que sientes – _que puede saber el lo que yo siento_ – solo te limitas a actuar como lo hacen los niños del kínder, solo te limitas a lamentarte pero **no haces nada para luchar por lo que quieres** – me grito – por no dejar que otro te lo quite, y si así eres, que no eres capaz siquiera de enfrentarme a mí que te quiero como a un hijo, pues entonces me alegro mucho de que Isabella pueda conseguir alguien que si se la merezca, me decepcionas pensé que tenias más valor, pero te asustas hasta de tus propios sentimientos… Sabes algo te queda grande mi hija Cullen jajaja he vivido lo suficiente como para que quieras que me trague eso, de que _son nada más celos de amigos, celos de amigos,_ mis pelotas lo único cierto es que ERES UNA NENITA MIEDOSA EDWARD ASUMELO.

**- Pues no, no asumo nada porque yo no soy ningún cobarde** – estaba lleno de rabia y frustración – quieres la verdad pues yo te la voy a decir – dije comenzando a descargar todo lo que me carcome por dentro – desde que tengo uso de razón solo he tenido ojos para Bella, SIEMPRE BELLA SIEMPRE ELLA, he estado ahí en todo momento, he sido su mejor amigo, su apoyo, su tormento – solté una risita al recordar que ella me llamaba así cuando le así alguna broma – él que la hace reír, por todos los cielos mataría solo por verla reír, la conozco como nadie más la conoce, siempre la he cuidado hasta de ella misma así que no vengas a decirme que el idiota ese es mejor para ella que yo que la amo con el alma, eso es lo que querías escuchar pues hay esta, me aterra perderla, que ella no me quiera de esa manera, prefiero tenerla a mi lado solo como amiga que no tenerla más nunca, es mi oxigeno, ella es mi vida sin ella simplemente no existo y mi vida no tiene sentido, estoy irrefutable y incondicionalmente enamorado de ella, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ISABELLA MARY SWAN – lo ultimo lo dije bastante fuerte y esperando que los Swan se me vinieran encima, pero no me importaba.

Lo que sucedió enseguida me dejo confundido, creo haber escuchado gritos de mujeres, a Emmet y a Sebastián gritar "bingo"; a Jaz felicitar a Jos por ser un genio, a Jos decir que alcohol más yo enojado era una fórmula infalible y luego felicitar a Charlie por tan buen trabajo realizado y a Charlie decirle que no fue algo fácil que ya no hallaba que decir pero que al final el objetivo fue alcanzado.

Después de eso corrí al baño a vomitar hasta la bilis.

_Mierda soy un idiota todo fue una muy bien planeada trampa y yo caí redondito en ella._ _Pero no entiendo que querían lograr con que yo les dijera que estoy enamorado de ella si ella tiene su estúpido novio._

_

* * *

_

**Pensaba hacer el próximo capítulo ya de regreso al instituto pero todavía me falta el domingo y que Ed conozca a Seth lo iba a hacer en este capi pero ya está muy largo.**

**No publique el miércoles porque el trato era si llegábamos a los 30 review pero no fue así y estoy muy triste por los pocos que tuvo el capi pasado **** pero igual las quiero.**

**Bueno este capi debo decir que lo inspiro mi hermano tarado-estúpido-golfo que adoro.**

**Review = Adelanto.**

**Twitter: MCShily**

**Facebook: Masen Shily o M. Shily**

**Las quiero… nos leemos.**

**M. Shily :)**


	7. Huracán Seth

Mi Adorado Tormento.

M. Shily

Romance/Humor.

* * *

Si FF me lo permite aquí esta un nuevo capitulo.

Si este capitulo se publica le voy a montar un altar a **katiuska-swan **

**IMPORTANTE: no se cuando pueda subir el proximo capitulo la cosa es que tengo que presentar reparación de Farmacología (materia por la cual estoy que me arranco ****los pelos, no es justo me esta arruinando todas mis demás notas que son tan bellas) y dicha reparación es en dos semana, pero de todas maneras intentare escribir un nuevo capitulo aunque sea un poquito más corto.**

* * *

Los personajes y todo lo que les parezca conocido pertenece a S. Meyer la historia es producto de mi loca cabecita.

**Mil disculpas por no enviarles el adelanto a tiempo pero algún sin oficio me hackeo el MSN y he estado con ese rollo en estos días.**

Gracias por sus review ha: EmmaCullenO'SheaPotterKiryuu*, Flopi, naty, emi, caro, beakis, .Cullen, katiuska-swan.

Para las que querían el BPOV aquí les va.

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

**Huracán Seth**

**BPOV**

Ayer fue un día realmente largo, termine molida y para terminarla de completar a René y a Esme no se les ocurrió otra mejor idea que la de hacerme madrugar utilizando como despertador a Seth, un despertador bastante efectivo debo agregar.

Aun estoy muy preocupada por la salud del señor Harry el papá de Leam y Seth ayer en la mañana cuando fui a el hospital a ver como estaba me entere de que en la noche había sufrido un infarto, por lo que todavía se encuentra bastante delicado; pase todo el día con mi amiga brindándole mi apoyo en estos momentos tan difíciles y como ella y su madre la señora Sue no se querían apartar del lado del señor Harry yo decidí quedarme al pendiente de Seth y traérmelo a casa para cuidarlo ya que Janna que era la que lo estaba cuidando se iba a quedar con ellas y Jacob en el hospital.

Buenos días **señoras – **salude a mi madre y a Esme (que se encontraban sentadas en la mesa del jardín de nuestra casa desayunando) haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

El señoras esta demás – dijo René – y buenos días para ti también **pequeña** – me regreso la broma.

¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto Esme mientras yo tomaba asiento junto a ellas.

Un poco preocupada.

¿Has sabido cómo sigue Harry? Tu padre dijo que hoy se daría una vuelta por el hospital para poder visitarlo – me informo mi madre.

Sí, hace un momento llame a Leam para saber como estaba, me dijo que ya está mejor, salió de terapia intensiva pero igual sigue delicado, ella está muy angustiada – comencé a desayunar – por cierto me dijo que le diera muchas gracias a Carlisle por pedir que lo trasladaran a uno de los cuartos privados.

Algo de eso me comento Carlisle – me dijo Esme.

¿Carlisle no estará trabajando o sí? – pregunte con desconfianza.

No querida hoy es su día libre – aclaro Esme.

Ya decía yo, porque sino pobres pacientes – trate de contener la risa – hoy yo no confiaría mucho en sus recetas después de ver el estado en el que estaba anoche, bueno en el que todos estaban anoche – de solo recordarlo comencé a reír.

Te aseguro que hoy de lo que menos tiene ganas es de ser el doctor, según él hoy le toca ser el enfermo; creo que llamo a el hospital cuando se levanto a darse un baño para luego continuar durmiendo – nos conto Esme entre risitas, luego continuamos desayunando mientras nos sumergíamos en una charla trivial.

A todas estas ¿Dónde está Alice? – pregunte extrañada de no ver a la pequeña bola de energía revoloteando por el lugar.

Pasando la resaca seguramente – dijo René riendo.

Hay Dios que voy a hacer yo con estos hijos míos – Esme apoyo sus codos en la mesa escondiendo su cara entre sus manos negando y tratando de contener la risa – anoche no se cual estaba más borracho y eso que Alice comenzó a beber mucho después que los chicos, **si Edward hasta vomito**.

Me ahogue con el jugo comenzando a toser.

_No me lo puedo creer._

¿Qué Edward QUE? – Pregunte con un chillido – **¿dónde estaba yo y mi filmadora en ese momento?** – finalice lamentándome por hacer perdido una oportunidad tan genial de conseguir material de venganza ya que anoche me impidió grabarlo, es que ni borracho me da chance.

Eso fue antes de que tú llegaras con Seth, digo con el SOCIO – imito mi mamá a Ed que anoche cada vez que veía a Seth le gritaba SOCIO – y eso no es todo, tienes que ver el video que grave, es graciosísimo.

A ver, a ver, muestra, muestra madre – dije moviendo mi asiento para quedar más cerca de mi mamá mientras ella buscaba el video en su celular, Esme imito mi acción.

Aquí esta – dijo emocionada dándole play al video.

_Edward Anthony Cullen me puedes explicar cual es el motivo, razón o circunstancia por la cual te encuentras en este estado de ebriedad – le decía una Esme con voz molesta a un Edward visiblemente pasado de copas._

_Hay mierda me llamo por mi nombre completo __**estoy jodido**__ – Ed chillo al final poniendo cara de sufrimiento._

_Cuida esa boca jovencito – le reto Esme por lo que Ed se puso las dos manos sobre su boca tapándola – ¿entonces cual es la explicación?_

_Está bien mamá yo te voy a explicar – dijo colocando sus dos manos hacia el frete haciéndole seña a Esme que se calmara – la culpa es de ellos – señalo detrás de él, luego el video enfocaba a Carlisle, Charlie, Em, Jaz, Josi y Sebas._

_Hay si ahora échanos el muerto a nosotros – se defendió este ultimo. _

_**Claro que si es culpa de ustedes**__ – volvió a acusarlos Ed._

_Pues yo a hechos los veo normales, a diferencia de ti – dijo Esme – además no me vas a querer venir a decir a mí que tu padre te emborracho._

_Pues como te digo que no si, si – hablo Ed – él él él – apunto a Carlisle – le dijo a esos cuatro – señalo a los chicos – que me amarraran y después me hicieron cosquillas y… me taparon la nariz y… me hicieron tomar tequila, ardía pero después sabia rico y… y… y… ME ALARON EL CABELLO – grito – me torturaron… pero te lo juro que yo no quería._

_Esa es la historia más descabellada que me has podido contar, es que ni de niño tenias tanta imaginación – le riño Esme – debería darte vergüenza mentirme de esa manera._

_**Pero si es verdad…**__ - chillo, se veía que ponía una carita triste para preguntar después - ¿estás molesta? _

_Más que molesta deseccionada – cuando Esme termino de decir eso, Ed se puso de rodillas y la abrazo por las piernas._

_Perdóname mamá, por favor perdóname – le suplico - te juro que no lo hago __**más nunca**__, yo no quería, yo no quería ellos me obligaron – señalo a los chicos – te lo juro, más nunca lo vuelvo a hacer pero no te molestes con migo… si yo te quiero tanto – de fondo se podían escuchar las risas de nuestros padres, los chicos y la de Alice._

El video termino hay y yo estaba que me caía de la risa.

_Como pude perderme eso._

Hay René que mala eres con mi pobre bebe, pero se veía tan lindo pidiéndome perdón – Esme puso una cara tierna y comenzó a reír acompañada de mi madre, logrando de esa manera empeorar mis risas.

Mamá… pásame ese video – le dije unos minutos después cuando logre calmarme un poco.

Seguimos desayunando y hablando del video, para mi gran sorpresa resulto que Ed si decía la verdad, si lo habían obligado a beber; anoche no me entere de esos detalles porque cuando yo llegue ya todos los chicos e incluso Alice estaba bastante pasados de copas, hasta Carlisle y Charlie estaban pasaditos de copas, las únicas sobrias eran René y Esme, por lo que supuse que todos los chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo para beber.

Bells – me llamo Seth mientras salía a el patio – ya mi fastille di ver dibullitos.

¿Ya desayunaste? – asintió – okey entonces que quieres hacer – se encogió de hombros.

¿Pedo juegar con Eguar?

Lo siento corazón pero Edward está dormido y dudo mucho que se levante ahorita apenas son las 9 – dijo Esme cariñosamente viendo su reloj – René y yo ya terminamos de desayunar, ¿qué te parece si nosotras dos jugamos con tigo y luego tu nos acompañas a hacer ejercicio?

¿Seguras? – les pregunte enarcando una ceja.

Sin problemas – respondió Esme.

Pan comido – apoyo mi madre – recuerda que tenemos mucha practica.

Okey entonces mientras ustedes cuidan de Seth yo voy a ir a hacer algo.

Fui hasta la habitación de Josy a buscar un CD con grabaciones de bandas militares, lo conseguí rápidamente y Salí a el patio de mi casa donde vi a mi mamá y a Esme jugando a la pelota con Seth, atravesé el patio dirigiéndome hacia la puerta trasera de la casa Cullen y luego a la habitación de Edward, fui hasta su equipo de sonido colocando el CD y programándolo en la pista que la caratula señalaba como el toque de diana, le di play.

Salí como una flecha de su cuarto mientras escuchaba el conocido sonido de trompetas que se utiliza en los cuarteles para levantar a los soldados, y a Edward gritar **"que mierda les pasa, están locos"** comencé a reír y no pare de correr hasta que estuve en mi habitación tome el libro de Romeo y Julieta, sumergiéndome en la lectura.

Sentí un pequeño toque en mi mejilla y una vocecita llamándome hasta que abrí los ojos encontrándome con la cara de Seth.

Seth ¿Qué paso? ¿Me quede dormida?

Sí, tabas durmendo… piro… Rine y Esme… mi mandarun… a dispitate… pa que… me bañanas… purque… mi chuche… juegando – me dijo casi sin respirar.

Okey ¿qué hora serán? – pensé en voz alta mientras alcanzaba con mi mano el despertador que está al lado de la lámpara en la mesita de noche y vi que eran las 12:43pm.

¿Tienes hambre? – pregunte mientras me levantaba.

Un puquito.

Bueno pues vamos a darte un baño y luego vamos a comer en lo de Esme porque Marta hoy tiene el día libre y dudo mucho que René prepare algo de comer en esta casa o que nosotros queramos comer lo que cocine – dije tomándolo en brazos y dirigiéndome al baño.

Después de bañar a Seth, que estaba bastante sucio, fuimos a comer en lo de Esme donde mi mamá se encontraba ayudándola a cortar todo lo necesario para preparar la comida, senté a Seth en uno de los bancos que estaban alrededor de la encimera poniéndome a ayudarlas a las 1:20 todo estuvo listo, comimos hablando trivialidades hasta que terminamos; alrededor de las 2pm me pareció que ya era hora de ir a despertar a Edward.

Seth – lo llame – ¿me quieres ayudar a despertar a Edward?

SIIII – grito contento.

Con su permiso mis estimadas damas, este caballerito y yo tenemos que ir a despertar al dragón – me despedí de René y Esme tomando a Seth en brazos y dirigiéndome a la escalera para subir a la habitación de Ed que está en el tercer piso.

Tan pronto entramos en la habitación arrugue la nariz.

Guacala Bells, ta fuchi – dijo Seth tapándose la nariz con una mano y con la otra abanicaba frente a él.

Supongo que así huelen los borrachos porque este cuarto apesta a ron zazzz – dije y Seth solo asintió – vamos a abrir las ventanas y luego buscamos en el baño a ver si conseguimos algún ambientador, ¿te parece?

Si ta muy fuchi.

Bueno entonces abajo – lo coloque de pie en el piso y me dirigí a abrir las ventanas.

Haaa que dindo Bells – hablo Seth con cara de asombro viendo a través de los ventanales inmensos de la habitación de Edward.

Si son muy lindos pero yo sigo prefiriendo mi balcón – estire una mano para que la tomara – vamos a buscar el ambientador.

Entramos al baño y comenzamos a registrar los gabinetes Seth revisaba los de abajo y yo los que estaban más altos.

¿Eto? – pregunto Seth mostrándome una botella.

No eso es desinfectante.

Ole digo.

Si pero no es el ambientador – se encogió de hombros, dejo el desinfectante a un lado y siguió buscando.

_Este niño esta pasando demasiado tiempo con Jacob como para ser algo saludable._

¿Eto?

No eso es jabón liquido – lo dejo a un lado y continuo con su búsqueda y yo con la mía.

¿Eto?

No eso es enjuague bucal – hizo lo mismo que con los anteriores.

Seguimos revisando y Seth continuo sacando cosas y preguntándome como a los cinco minutos me dijo otra vez.

¿Eto? – como suplicando que si fuera.

Si eso si – al fin lo conseguimos no sé como Esme puede meter tantas cosas en cada uno de los baños de su casa, levante a Seth en mis brazos y volvimos a entrar a la habitación de Ed, comenzando a esparcir el ambientador por toda la habitación, sobretodo alrededor de la cama.

Dico frecha – Seth inhalo profundo – aoda no fuchi.

Si está mucho mejor – lo apoye – ahora que te parece si juegas al caballito con Edward.

Siiii – chillo contento aplaudiendo todavía en mis brazos.

Me acerque a la cama, quitándole los zapatos a Seth y los míos de paso; nos subí con cuidado a la inmensa cama de Ed que se encontraba en el medio de esta, nos acercamos a este y lo destape hasta la cadera, ya que se encontraba completamente tapado que ni la cabeza se le veía.

Estaba boca abajo, sin camisa _hay que espalda_, con el cabello hecho una maraña _sexy_, los brazos flexionados hacia arriba _que músculos_ y la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

Coloque a Seth de pie en su espalda y este comenzó a caminar hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás, Ed se removió un poco y gimoteo un poco, por lo que Seth se detuvo.

Seth caballito – lo senté a la mitad de la espalda de Edward y comenzó a saltar mientras decía pitico pitico pitico pitico.

Edward se termino de despertar y se dio la vuelta haciendo que Seth callera de espaldas en la cama riéndose.

Con que caballito no – le dijo Ed a Seth antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas haciendo que Seth se riera a todo pulmón – mala jugada socio venir a torturar a tu socio y no dejarlo dormir.

En realidad ya son las dos de la tarde – tan pronto dije eso dejo de hacerle cosquillas a Seth y se volvió a tirar en la cama tapándose la cara con la almohada.

Entonces ¿por qué me siento molido y como si la cabeza me fuera a estallar?

Eso mi querido amigo es lo que popularmente conocemos como resaca – comencé a reírme.

No te rías – se quejo y yo solo pude reírme aun más.

No es mi culpa que anoche a todos les haya dado por beber – me defendí

Eguar tu fuchila – le dijo Seth con cara de asco.

Yo lo apoyo anda a bañarte porque de verdad apestas.

No quiero, tengo sueño – se dio la vuelta quedando otra vez boca abajo pero con ese movimiento quedaron al descubierto su pompis, _está en bóxer_, alguien arriba me quiere y mucho; Edward estaba acostado tan solo con unos bóxer negro con una franja roja en la elástica y muy ajustados dejando a mi vista dos perfectos glúteos; ni lo pensé solo actué y le di una nalgada fuerte en cada glúteo.

Hey – se quejo y se dio la vuelta rápidamente cubriéndose el trasero, mientras Seth reía.

Uff me provoco – dije lo más inocentemente posible.

Ha si – dijo Ed, yo asentí – pues recuérdalo muy bien porque puede que uno de estos días a **mí **también me provoque.

Bueno anda a bañarte.

Será que puedes ver para otro lado mientras me levanto – término de decir y se sonrojo.

_Edward sonrojado no me la puedo creer._

Comencé a reír y voltee hacia otro lado cuando sentí que se levanto voltee a verlo y casi se me sale la mandíbula, tenía tiempo en realidad como 2 años que no veía a Ed así _creo que la última vez fue cuando fuimos a la playa_ y OMG _definitivamente alguien allá arriba me adora_ es que ni el David de Miguel Ángel, como ha cambiado y no solo para mejor sino para excelente _yo podría lavar cinco cestos de ropa en ese abdomen _y no quiero ni pensar en lo que está más abajo, _ no pienses en eso bella no pienses en eso…. Cielo santo se ve __**enorme.**_ No me pude aguantar y solté un grito que sonó ahogado por mis manos que las tenia cubriendo mi boca.

Te dije que no vieras – me regaño Edward al darse cuenta de que me había volteado a verlo, mientras agarraba una frazada para taparse.

Viste Bells tan gande y en boser, nu li da benguensia – se burlo Seth, yo solo pude reír como loca, mientras Edward entraba a su baño.

Deje a Seth brincando en la cama de Edward y baje a buscarle una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza al pobre.

_Solo porque me da lástima me voy a apiadar de él._

Entre en la cocina donde todavía estaban mi mamá y Esme.

Esme me puedes decir donde están las pastillas para dolor de cabeza.

¿Lograste despertarlo? – pregunto y yo asentí – déjame buscarlas y de paso preparar una bandeja para que me hagas el favor de subirle un poco de sopa, café y agua.

Okey no hay problema – le dije mientras comenzó a meter la sopa a el micro ondas y a buscar lo demás.

Hija y tú porque tienes esa sonrisita y la cara tan roja – me dijo René.

Pues porque, nuestra querida Esme debería fomentar el uso de pijama en su hijo – respondí riendo.

**Edward estaba durmiendo en bóxer y tú lo viste** – hablo mi mamá con incredulidad.

_Guao madre que rápida eres_.

Sip – hice hincapié en la "p".

Yo también quiero ver eso – dijo y comenzó a levantarse.

Mamá.

René.

Dijimos Esme y yo al mismo tiempo.

Hay si está bien ya entendí, ya entendí, no voy a ir a ver nada, que aburridas son – se veía deseccionada.

Pregunte por los demás y resulto que todos todavía estaban durmiendo de lo más tranquilos.

Bella tengo una curiosidad – me dijo mi mamá mientras Esme sacaba la sopa ya lista del microondas.

¿Cuál será? – pregunte.

Yo no veo a Edward desnudo desde que tenía como ocho años, solo me preguntaba – hizo una pausa y me miro con picardía - ¿habrá crecido mucho?

_Ella no pregunto lo que yo creo que pregunto._

MAMÁ – grite y me puse como en cien tonalidades de rojo diferente.

_Porque no pude tener una madre un poquito más normal._

¿Mamá qué? solo tengo curiosidad – dijo como si no fuera nada.

Y yo que voy a saber, si tienes tanta curiosidad pregúntale a Esme ella es su mamá – hable una octava más alto.

Yo también hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo desnudo, Ed siempre fue demasiado auto suficiente y le gustaba vestirse solo – dijo Esme – además Bella por lo roja que tenias la cara cuando entraste a la cocina, algo me dice que tu si sabes más que yo.

**Que, **tú también Esme por favor están locas las dos.

Tú di lo que quieras hija pero sabes que tenemos razón.

Como sea, ya esta lista la bandeja así que no pienso seguir aguantando sus locuras – tome la bandeja y Salí de la cocina rumbo a la habitación de Ed, pero podía escuchar las risas provenientes de la cocina.

Cuando entre a el cuarto vi a Ed completamente vestido con ropa deportiva, _que desección,_ cambiándole las sabanas a la cama con la ayuda de Seth; me le acerque y lo olí.

Ya no apestas por lo menos – dije y coloque la bandeja en la mesita al lado de su cama.

Me puedes explicar ¿por qué mi baño estaba hecho un desastre? – pregunto Edward.

Creo que vi pasar por el al huracán Seth – respondí.

Bueno eso lo explica – ambos nos reímos mientras Seth nos miraba mal.

Yo no fi, tu fuchi y yo usque el aventador, pa que no fuchi – _este niño dice cada cosa_.

Terminamos de arreglar la cama entre los tres y yo me senté en el borde, el agarro a Seth y se acostaron los dos en el centro.

Aquí tienes una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, pera que veas que no soy tan mala – le entregue la pastilla y el vaso de agua.

Gracias, te he dicho que te quiero – dijo con una sonrisa y batiendo las pestañas.

_Si, Si Claro_ – sarcasmo puro y completo – por cierto Esme dijo que tenías que darle mucha agua a Mickey.

¿A Mickey? – pregunto confuso - ¿qué Mickey?

El ratón tan grande que tienes – me reí de su cara.

Jajaja _Isabella_ que graciosa – dijo molesto – mira como me rio je je – puso cara de burla.

Eguar edes tonto – su burlo Seth de él.

Esme también te mando uno sopa, que te la tomes toda que te va ha hacer bien.

¿Y los demás como están?

Todos durmiendo, execto Sebas y Joseph que se fueron en la madrugada apenas si durmieron dos horas como mucho – le informe – por cierto creo recordar en mi estado de semiinconsciencia que cuando se fueron a despedir de mi me pidieron que te dijera, que si no llegaban a la base antes de las 10am te van a descuartizar.

¿Y llegaron? – pregunto un poco preocupado.

No sé, no me han llamado, deben estar escondidos en medio de un bosque durmiendo.

Eso es algo que definitivamente harían tus hermanos – afirmo.

Seth te veo como que te estás poniendo muy cómodo – le bromee un poco porque estaba acostado a sus anchas - ¿quieres ir a jugar?

No – bostezo – teno suenio – se abrazo a una almohada y cerró los ojos.

Pobre estuvo toda la mañana de un lado para otro con nuestras madres – le conté a Ed.

Debe estar molido lo compadezco.

Si yo también – lo apoye, me acosté en la cama quedando en medio de Ed y Seth.

Edward se acerco más a la orilla de la cama para poner la bandeja en su regazo y comenzar a comer mientras yo acariciaba el cabello de Seth hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido.

Ya se durmió – dije – creo que nuestras madres tienen demasiada energía hasta para él.

Si yo también lo creo a nosotros nos dejaban hechos unos trapos – dejo la bandeja otra vez en la mesita – no puedo comer más no creo que mi estomago pueda soportarlo.

Ven acá borrachín – le extendí los brazos para que se acostara abrazado a mi; coloco el oído sobre mi corazón y yo comencé a acariciarle el cabello.

Me siento horrible – dijo al cabo de unos minutos – juro que más nunca me emborracho – mientras hablaba trazaba figuras sobre la parte de mi vientre que dejaba al descubierto la camisa, haciéndome temblar y estoy segura que él se daba cuenta de eso.

De eso no me queda duda si se lo juraste de rodillas a Esme – contuve las ganas de reír.

Y tú ¿cómo sabes eso si no habías llegado?

Tú que te vas a estar acordando si estabas borracho.

No estaba tan borracho y estoy seguro que llegaste después de eso.

Vi un video – me sincere.

Hayyy – soltó un quejido - ¿me gravaron?

Sip.

Que horror – se lamento.

Bueno tal vez con eso te fastidien los próximos… 5años – dije para molestarlo.

Que me parta un rayo.

Tranquilo eso con el tiempo puede que lo olviden, lo que si dudo que olviden es el SOCIOOO y lo que hiciste cuando llegue.

_Inicio de Flash Back_

_Venia llegando a mi casa del hospital, había decidido que Seth se quedara con migo, la verdad es que es un niño muy mono y desde que nació era muy lindo cuando estaba más pequeño no lo veía mucho porque había estado muy enfermo desde su nacimiento y los papas de Leam no dejaban que ella lo sacara a pasear, pero ahora si lo llevábamos todos al parque, lo quiero mucho y me encanta que sea tan pilas, tiene los cabellos castaño oscuro, los ojos marrones aun más oscuros que los míos y la piel algo morera pero lo que definitivamente encanta a todo el que lo ve son los dos hoyuelos que se le hacen cuando sonríe, me recuerda mucho a Emmet._

_Entre a la casa y como cosa rara todas las luces estaban apagadas y no se veía ni un alma, decidí llamar a René, quien contesto al segundo timbrazo._

_Hola._

_Mamá es Bella ¿Dónde están?_

_Ha hija estamos en el sótano de los Cullen vente – dijo y corto._

_Por eso digo que vamos para la casa de los Cullen – pensé en voz alta._

_Salí por la puerta trasera de mi casa para pasar el patio y entra a la casa Cullen por la puerta trasera como de costumbre; entre a la cocina y no se veía nadie así que me dirigí al sótano._

_Cuando termine de bajar las escaleras casi se me sale la mandíbula. Sobre una mesa de café de madera estaba subida Alice y Edward y en una línea frente a ellos (de espaldas a mí) están Em, Josi, Sebas y Jaz; todos bailaban contoneando las caderas y gritando a todo pulmón "macho macho, macho men"._

_Esto era épico comencé a reírme muy fuerte llamando la atención de todos._

_NOOOOO – grito de repente Edward – CARLISLE QUE HICISTE – se llevo las manos a la cabeza._

_Edward te sientes bien – pregunto Carlisle._

_TE DIJE QUE ME IBAS A INTOXICAR ME DEJASTE EN COMA – siguió gritando desesperado._

_Edward ¿qué pasa?¿qué tienes? – siguió preguntando Carlisle con preocupación._

_**Que, que me pasa, que, que tengo, me dejaste en coma MIRA **__– me señalo – Bella tuvo un hijo y yo estaba en coma y me desperté y todavía me siento borracho, TE DIJE QUE ME IBAS A INTOXICAR._

_A este punto tuve que esconder mi cara en el cuello de Seth y abrazarlo fuerte mientras me corrían lagrimas por las mejillas de tanto reírme y no puedo decir que los demás estaban mejor que yo porque los chicos estaban literalmente rodando en el piso y nuestros padres estaban sosteniéndose sus estómagos y con lagrimas en los ojos._

_**A ver que es tan gracioso, porque yo no le veo la gracia, esto es muy serio**__ – dijo Ed molesto._

_Edw… Edward – lo llame tratando de contener la risa._

_¿Qué traidora?- me dijo no le preste mucha atención a lo de traidora, me imagino que en el estado que esta es evidente que no sabe lo que dice._

_El no… no es mi… hijo – dije entrecortadamente por las risas._

_A no – dijo más calmado e incrédulo - ¿entonces?_

_El es mi mo-mi-o._

_¿La mujer de quien? – pregunto dando a entender claramente que él no entendió nada._

_Mi momio, __novio__ – trate de dejárselo más claro._

_Ya va, a ver si entendí bien – puso las manos al frente haciéndome seña de que no hablara – el es Seth._

_Si. _

_Charlie te odio tanto… tanto… tantooo; yo no soy ningún cobarde, hay sí mucho miedo te iba a tener él, __una ternurita__ – dijo lo último en tono burlón, viendo a mi padre y luego señalo a Carlisle – y tu se supone que eres mi padre, como permitiste tanto engaño, que sepas que eso me dolió – se puso una mano en el pecho, y yo no estoy entendiendo nada, luego camino hasta quedar frente a mí y se puso a la altura que estaba Seth en mis brazos._

_Hola yo soy Edward y ¿tu cómo te llamas? – le dijo a Seth._

_Seth – respondió tímidamente._

_¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_Thes – le mostro sus deditos._

_¿Mira y tu eres el momio de Bella? – siguió sacándole conversación._

_Si, mi mana dice qui Bells es mi momia – contesto con un poco más de confianza._

_Más finoooo, mira y ¿a ti te gustan las comiquitas y los carritos de juguete porque a mí me encantan? – siguió hablando Ed._

_Si mi ustan – respondió sonriendo, estúpido Edward ya estaba logrando su cometido, ganarse la confianza de Seth, estas cosas a él se le dan tan fácil._

_Y los video juegos te gustan – Seth asintió - ¿quieres jugar Mario Bros? – propuso Ed._

_SIII – grito Seth emocionado estirando sus bracitos hacia Edward._

_Vengase SOCIOO – le dijo mientras lo agarraba para cargarlo – EMMET – lo llamo – busca el wii que aquí mi SOCIO y yo vamos a jugar Mario._

_Y así estuvieron jugando, peleándose los controles del wii y bebiendo hasta casi las doce que me toco secuestrar a un muy entretenido Seth para que se fuera a acostar, los demás siguieron. Lo gracioso es que cada vez que Ed iba a hablarle a Seth o cuando lo miraba le gritaba SOCIOO. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Hay estoy jodido – se quejo Edward yo solo pude reírme y seguir acariciando su cabello hasta que se quedo dormido, Seth se movió hasta quedar pegado a mí y luego yo los acompañe a la inconsciencia.

* * *

Espero sus review y bueno con el favor de Dios podre enviarles sin problemas el adelanto. Además recuerden enviarme sus ideas de bromas ya el próximo capitulo comienza el instituto.

Les recuerdo mi cuenta de Twitter MCShily y Facebook Shily Masen.

Se les quiere y hasta pronto.

M. Shily


	8. Sal, babosos y zorras

Mi Adorado Tormento.

M. Shily

Romance/Humor.

**Dedicado a la memoria de mi tía abuela Ana Julia que hoy cumple 9 días de fallecida Q.D.E.P**

**Capítulo VII. **

**Sal, babosos y zorras.**

**BPOV**

Apúrate Bella durmiente que es el primer día de clases y vamos a llegar tarde – grito tontward mientras tocaba la puerta de mi habitación.

Si hoy es lunes, el primer día de clases, así que hoy voy de regreso a ver gente estúpida haciendo estupideces, **(yupi que felicidad taann grande)** aparte de tener que soportar tarados-babosos y zorras-descerebradas, no sé como hare para seguir sobreviviendo.

Tranquilo ya estoy casi lista no es necesario que derribes la puerta de mi habitación – dije con fastidio mientras abría la puerta para que pasara – me peino y listo.

Pues por si no te has dado cuenta son las 6:30 así que apúrate – entro y se sentó en la cama mientras yo me hacia una coleta alta.

Pues con tu forma de conducir siempre llegamos al instituto en cinco minutos así que no sé cuál es tu apuro – tome mis lentes con montura de pasta negra y me los coloque.

Sabes por más que lo intentes no vas a lograrlo – me miraba como si me recriminara algo, pero como Edward a veces es un tanto raro mejor no tratar de comprenderlo.

No sé de que rayos me hablas – dije sinceramente – a demás no se supone que estas apurado, así que andando – camine hacia la puerta e hice un gesto con la mano para que saliera; el solo negó con la cabeza y se levanto de la cama, caminando hasta quedar justo en frente de mi en el marco de la puerta.

A todas estas porque insiste en usar esos lentes, durante todas las horas que estas en la escuela, cuando sabes perfectamente que el oftalmólogo te dijo que los usaras solo cuando vas a leer, para evitar que se te canse demasiado la vista, porque a veces pasas demasiadas horas leyendo.

Pues por eso mismo, es más que obvio que en las clases siempre estoy leyendo, ya sabes como soy de despistada, luego se me olvida ponérmelos me comienzan a arder los ojos y me da migraña.

Tu excusa es muy pobre Swan te recomiendo que trabajes más en ella – cruzo los brazos a la altura de su pecho, arqueo la ceja izquierda y sonrió torcidamente; eso solo significa una cosa, quiere molestarme.

Si claro, como sea – rodé los ojos – ¿no se supone que teníamos que apurarnos para no llegar tarde a el instituto?, así que andando.

Mira quien lo dice – lo escuche murmurar mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Al pie de la escalera estaba Marta, nuestra cocinera, (no tenemos ningún otro personal de servicio sino que de la limpieza de la casa y los baños se encarga el personal de la compañía de limpieza que tienen contratada mis padres menos de las habitaciones pues cada quien se encarga de la suya a veces con ayuda de Marta) ella cocina demasiado rico y siempre busca darme gusto con la comida, _motivo por el cual la adoro_, tiene 57 años, es de mediana estatura, cabello negro, ojos parduscos y piel morena muy hermosa, es esposa de Pedro nuestro jardinero _bueno también es jardinero de los Cullen y de otro de nuestros vecinos_, él tiene 62 años y es muy entretenido, me ayuda a jugarle bromas a Edward, es como de la estatura de Charlie, su cabello está lleno de canas, es blanco y de ojos algo ambarinos, ellos hace ya como unos 10 años que trabajan con nosotros.

Buenos días Marta – saludamos Ed y yo al mismo tiempo.

Buenos días Chicos – nos saludo – mi niña aquí tiene una empanadita y un jugo de naranja para que se lo coma de camino al instituto – me entrego la empanada envuelta en una servilleta y un envase (ya destapado y con un pitillo listo para ser ingerido) de jugo de 500ml sabor naranja, _mi favorito por eso es que adoro a esta mujer._

Marta te he dicho que te amo – agarre lo que me ofrecía y le plante un sonoro beso en la mejilla, mientras ella reía.

Si lo sé, y también sé que eso es porque te consiento en todo – me pellizco los cachetes – tu mochila esta sobre la mesita al lado de la puerta, que tengan un buen día – termino de decir y se perdió en dirección a la cocina.

Caminamos hacia la puerta; Edward tan caballero como lo educo Esme tomo mi mochila y abrió la puerta de la casa dándome paso, lo mismo hizo con la puerta del lado del copiloto de su adorado volvo, espero hasta que me subiera para cerrar la puerta correr hacia el otro lado del coche subiéndose y dejando mi mochila en el asiento trasero junto a la suya.

¿Lista para comenzar nuestro último año escolar? – pregunto, mientras encendía el auto.

Como si eso fuera posible, pero por lo menos tengo el consuelo que será el último – respondí mientras el auto se ponía en marcha.

Ho vamos no seas tan melodramática, ni que el instituto fuera el infierno.

Pues si no es, se le asemeja demasiado.

Eres incorregible Isabella – gruñí al escuchar mi nombre completo, el sabe que detesto que me llamen así, eso solo se lo aguanto a Charlie y solo porque es Charlie.

No más que tu Tontward.

¿quieres comenzar a pelear? – me miro con picardía.

Yo no estoy comenzando nada, tú fuiste el que empezó y lo sabes.

Cambiando el tema, ¿cómo nos quedaron las clases para este nuevo año escolar? – pregunto pluralizando.

Nos quedaron, me suena a pelotón de infantería **(N.T: se refiere a que le suena a muchas personas)**

Lo digo porque supongo que mi mujer, que dicho sea fue la que quedo encargada de formalizar nuestras inscripciones, habrá hecho todo lo posible porque tengamos el mismo horario de clases ¿o me equivoco?

Lamentablemente no te equivocas – dije con fingida tristeza y le di un pellizco.

Auch y eso ¿por qué fue? – se quejo – no se supone que todavía no vamos a empezar a pelear.

¿Tú por qué crees que fue genio?

Okey, no le digo más mujer a mi mujer.

Cullen – dije con los dientes apretados y mirándolo sobre mis lentes con mirada asesina.

Ya okey – soltó las manos del volante haciendo seña de que me calmara.

Manos en el volante que quiero seguir viviendo – bufo, colocando solo su mano izquierda en el volante y la derecha en mi rodilla, dándome un ligero apretón para que me calmara, cosa que logro un efecto completamente contrario porque sentía que el corazón se me quería salir del pecho y en mi estomago comenzó una feria de mariposas.

Si que eres melodramática, no va a pasar nada – retiro la mano de mi rodilla, la coloco en la palanca de cambio pero solo el tiempo necesario para cambiar la marcha y regresarla a mi rodilla – relájate y come que ya estamos cerca del instituto.

_Como quiere que coma si me tiene la mano puesta en la rodilla, y no creo que con tantas mariposas ocupándolo en mi estomago quepa algo más._

Solo me limite a asentir, comenzando a comerme la empanada que era de queso y como todo lo que prepara Marta esta para chuparse los dedos; comí realmente rápido, cuando ya estaba terminando la empanada tome un sorbo de jugo y me supo raro algo así como ¿salado?, me traque forzadamente el jugo que ya tenía en la boca.

Zazz – puse cara de asco – este jugo como que está vencido.

Dudo mucho que Marta te haya dado un jugo vencido.

Sabe horrible.

¿Ya te fijaste en la fecha de caducidad? – pregunto como si fuera lo más lógico, _bueno en realidad si es lo más lógico si seré lenta._

Pues no, déjame ver – busque la fecha en el envase – aquí dice que vence dentro cinco mes.

Ya sabía yo que era imposible que Marta te diera algo dañado, si ella es un general con la comida, sobre todo con tu comida – aparco ya en el instituto, es que le he dicho y lo reafirmo Edward Cullen conduce como un demente.

Si, a mi también se me hizo raro.

Si te supo mal, no te lo tomes más y lo tiramos en algún contenedor de basura, igual y si puede estar dañado tal vez por mala refrigeración, quien sabe esa es una posibilidad.

No me queda de otra – hice puchero – estúpidas tiendas que no refrigeran bien los jugos – me queje – ya me quede sin mi jugo de naranja la vida es taaaan injusta – los labios de Edward se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba pero ese asomo de sonrisa rápidamente desapareció.

Se bajo del coche, corrió a abrirme la puerta y luego abrió la puerta trasera para sacar nuestros bolsos y colgándose ambos en el hombro derecho.

Sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de llevar mi propio bolso

Pregúntame si me importa.

Para que preguntar si se que no te importa lo que yo diga.

No tanto así como que no me importa lo que digas, sino que en estos temas eres demasiado cabezota – mire mi reloj ya eran las 6:50am.

Como de costumbre llegamos con tiempo de sobra aunque no por mi esfuerzo, aunque igual ya muchos de los alumnos estaban en el aparcamiento del instituto hablando de sus vacaciones y de todas las cosas que hicieron.

_Es sorprendente que el primer día de clases los estudiantes lleguen temprano, porque digo yo no lo estaría si no fuera porque Tontward me obligo_.

Edward me tomo de la mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos como siempre, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada del instituto.

Entonces ¿qué clases tenemos para este nuevo año escolar?– volvió a preguntar Edward retomando el tema de nuestro horario.

Pues a primera hora tenemos literatura, luego de 8 a 11 tenemos las tres Marías **(N.T: así se le llama en mi país a Física, química y matemática, porque hay que rezarle a una virgen diferente por cada una para poderlas pasar)** eso sería en segundo periodo Matemática, en tercero periodo Física y en cuarto periodo Química, luego para culminar la mañana tenemos en quinto periodo Historia Universal.

Me parece bien aunque sospecho que ver matemática, física y química seguidas no será mi parte favorita, en la tarde ¿cómo está la cosa? Bueno espero que mejor que en la mañana.

Para el primer periodo de la tarde tenemos Biología, en el segundo han quedado las materias extras que como solo se ven dos días a la semana he cuadrado el horario para que podamos ver dos, espero no te moleste.

Eso depende de las materias que hayas escogido.

Lunes y martes filosofía; miércoles y jueves teatro, música y danza.

Están bien pero no pienso bailar, además el crédito extra me servirá con lo de la universidad, luego de eso ¿qué más hay?

En tercer periodo de la tarde Deporte, luego de eso de 4 a 6 es el entrenamiento de los equipos supongo que hoy tendrás que decidir a qué equipo te unes, lo que si se es que el equipo de Futbol practica los lunes y los miércoles, el de futbol americano los martes y los jueves, y el de baloncesto igual "y como ya es costumbre en esta nuestra institución" – dije imitando la voz del director Daniel´s – "los viernes a partir del segundo periodo es de actividades múltiples", realmente compadezco a el pobre alma que se nomine para el ser el encargado de la Organización de eventos, porque el años pasado todo fue un fiasco.

No es fácil tener el mismo cargo que antes fue de la gran Alice Cullen.

Eso es cierto, en eso estamos de acuerdo – acepte – gracias a Dios a mí nunca me va a tocar hacer algo como eso.

Nos detuvimos frente a nuestros casilleros, sacamos los libros y cuadernos que correspondían con nuestras clases de la tarde, dejando en la mochila solo lo que necesitábamos para las clases de la mañana.

Edward Cullen – saludo Mike Newton o mejor conocido como baboso No 1 - ¿qué tal esas vacaciones? Escuche por ahí que te fuiste para Italia.

Hola Mike, si fui un mes a Roma para visitar a mis abuelos.

Que bueno – luego se volteo hacia mí colocando una sonrisa ladina o más bien un amago de esta – Bella Swan, tan hermosa como siempre ¿Cómo estuvieron esas vacaciones? – Ed se tenso, soltó la mano que tenia entrelazada con la mía, solo para posarla en mi cintura y pegarme más a él, eso es raro…

EDDYYYY – escuche cuatro gritos juntos, cuando ya le iba a responder a Mike; Edward gruño por el apodo.

No era necesario que volteara para saber que esas voces pertenecían a las tetrazorras, **(N.A: las cuatro zorras)** pero solo para comprobarlo gire mi cabeza hacia la dirección de donde venían las voces para ver corriendo hacia nosotros a Jessica, Lauren y las gemelas Tanya e Irina.

Eddy ya estás aquí – dijo Tanya llegando donde nosotros estábamos, dándole un demasiado efusivo abrazo a Mi Edward que aun me tenia abrazada.

Si Tanya, también es un gusto verte – respondió Edward apartándola de si, por lo que aproveche a abrazarlo de la misma forma que él me abrazaba, pegándome aun más a él si era posible e impidiendo de esa forma que las otras zorras repitieran el abrazo de Tanya.

Hola Eddy – saludaron a corito Jessica, Lauren e Irina; haciendo que Edward bufara.

Hola Chicas – las saludo.

¿Y cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? – interrogo Tanya ignorándome por completo; _como que si me importara, además estoy segura de que por dentro se está muriendo de la rabia._

Pues Bells y yo justamente estábamos hablando de eso con Mike.

Cierto Bella – dijo Mike – pero no me respondiste que tal estuvieron tus vacaciones.

Seguro no fueron nada del otro mundo – hablo Irina con desprecio.

Tanya e Irina son hijas de los Denali que son una familia acomodada o algo así como una clase media alta, pero claro no tienen tanto dinero como la familia de Edward o la mía.

La verdad es que para mí que estoy acostumbrada a viajar alrededor del mundo, pues ciertamente no fue nada del otro mundo – no suelo ser arrogante pero es que con estas tetrazorras se me sale de las manos – al principio pensábamos esperar a que nuestras familias estuvieran libres, pero nos encontramos con tal grado de aburrimiento, que decidimos comenzar las vacaciones pasando una semana en Venecia y otra en Paris, aunque solo fuimos Ed y yo; pero la pasamos de lo mejor, cierto Tony – _tomen eso zorras, ojala se mueran del disgusto_; todo el mundo sabe que Edward no deja que más nadie le diga Tony, que fue un apodo que le puse cuando éramos niños un día que estábamos viendo candi candi, yo dije que el príncipe de la colina se parecía a Edward y como su segundo nombre es Antony le comencé a decir Tony, para decir que él era mi príncipe de la colina. **(N.A: después de que el príncipe de la colina muere no vi más candi ).**

Edward me dio un topo **(N.A: chocar las frentes)** y me dijo que sus abuelos se habían molestados porque fuimos a Venecia y no tomamos un poco de tiempo para ir a visitarlos estado relativamente cerca, así que tengo que ir a visitarlos si no quiero que la nona se moleste seriamente con migo; después de eso sonó la campana, impidiendo que las tetrazorras pudieran hacer algún tipo de comentario, y todos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

Gracias a Dios la clase de literatura no la compartíamos con ninguna de las indeseables, en cambio teníamos esa clase con Ángela y Ben que son dos muy buenos amigos y chicos bastante agradables, la Sta. Evers llego cinco minutos después de que sonara la campana, realizando las presentaciones correspondientes e informándonos que será la nueva profesora de literatura, estuvo hablándonos de cómo sería el plan de evaluaciones y de algunos autores que estaríamos revisando a lo largo del curso, se nota que es muy jovial y juvenil, la verdad es que no le calculo más de 27 años; la mayoría de los autores que menciono ya los he leído por lo que no creo que se me haga demasiado complicado aprobar la materia, gracias a Dios.

Disculpe la interrupción Sta. Evers – dijo la secretaria del Director asomando la cabeza dentro del salón después de dar dos ligeros toques en la puerta.

No se preocupe, necesita algo.

Si el director me pidió que viniera a buscar a la Sta. Swan – le informo.

_A mí ¿y ahora yo por qué?_

Sta. Swan haga el favor de ir a la dirección que el Sr. Daniel´s, la solicita – ordeno la Sta. Evers.

Uy uy, primer día de clases y ya te están llamando a la oficina del director – se burlo Edward mientras recogía mis cosas.

Ha Sta. Evers casi olvido que el director también me pidió que llamara a el alumno Cullen – tan pronto la secretaria término de decir eso me voltee y le saque la lengua a Edward sin que la profesora lo notara.

Fuimos a la oficina del director y para nuestro alivio nos hicieron entrar juntos, el Sr. Daniel´s nos había mandado a llamar para ver las posibilidades de que Edward formara parte tanto del equipo de Futbol, como el de Basquetbol ya que ni los días de practico, ni los de juegos coincidían y para pedirme o más bien ordenarme que fuera la encargada de la organización de eventos ya que fui la mano derecha de Alice cuando ella se encargaba de dicha organización; _la lengua es el castigo del cuerpo, _**(N.A: Bella lo dice porque si lo recuerdan antes dijo que pobre de aquel que le tocara asumir ese cargo)**, aparte seguiría como editora del periódico escolar y para terminarla de _completar y hacer mi vida aun más emocionante_, (nótese el sarcasmo) seré la encargada de el anuario.

_Pobrecita yop _.

Después de la reunión todo siguió como un día normal de clases, eso se traduce en Edward fastidiando y asiéndome bastante difícil tomar apuntes, claro sin que los profesores lo notaran.

Estoy contenta con los profesores que nos tocaron a la final resulto que el Sr. Donaldson seria nuestro profesor de matematicas, Sr. Fink el de física, Sta. Barker la de química, la Sta. Robinson la de Historia Universal, el Sr. McDonald el de biología, el Sr. Belkin el de filosofía, y el Sr. Warner el de deportes; de los profesores que se encargarían del taller de teatro, música y danza ya nos enteraríamos el miércoles.

Lo curioso fue que a la hora del almuerzo tome otra vez jugo de naranja y como el de la mañana me supo salado, Edward comenzó a molestarme diciendo que tenía un trastorno en la per sección de los sabores y que eso daba una semana antes de morirse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya por fin es sábado y gracias a Dios Edward no vino a molestarme a las siete de la mañana para que me levantara, así que pude dormir hasta las 9:30.

El miércoles me lleve la gran sorpresa al enterarme que el nuevo profesor que se va a encargar de coordinar la parte de música, no es otro que Timothy Baxter, un amigo de mis primos que solo tiene 23 años y es lo máximo, claro delante de los demás guardamos las apariencias de alumna-profesor, pero esa misma tarde llame a mi prima Jane para decirle que su amor platónico esta aquí, ella por supuesto me hizo jurarle que me encargaría de espantarle a todas las mosque-perras como ella les dice; en la clase del jueves pude hablar un poco con Timothy y me dio su número para que se lo pasara a Jane, ya que su celular anterior se lo robaron y perdió todos los números de sus amistades por lo que me pudo contar, por alguna extraña razón a tontward le dio por estar pegado a mí como una garrapata, creo que lo hace solo para molestarme.

La Sta. Mattox la encargada de coordinar la parte de danza y el Sr. Brown el coordinador de teatro son también muy agradables, por lo que creo que los miércoles y los jueves en la tarde se convertirán en mis favoritos.

Ayer en la tarde, se realizo en el instituto la tarde de actividades múltiples, donde se anuncio que Edward, había sido elegido como el capital del equipo de Futbol, como del de Basquetbol, _lo compadezco por eso, _no la va a tener para nada fácil, _pero eso le pasa por burlarse de mí,_ sobra decir que las tretazorras estaban pegando gritos y aplaudiendo como las descerebradas que son; pero la felicidad no les duro mucho, porque cuando en Sr. Daniel´s anuncio que por decisión suya no se harían postulaciones para la organización d eventos y el anuario escolar sino que me había elegido a mí para ocuparme de ambas cosas, se les borro la sonrisa de la cara y comenzaron a verme con odio.

_Como si a mí me importara lo que ellas piensan._

Hola – salude a Carlisle, Esme, Edward y mis padres que estaban sentados en la mesa del patio trasero, esperándome para almorzar.

Hola Bells – saludaron Carlisle, Esme y mis padres.

Hola fea – saludo tontward, _cuando no._

Hola esperpento.

Ya chicos sin pelear que vamos a comer – nos riño Rene, por lo que tome asiento al lado de Edward.

Marta había preparado carne con papas y Esme ensalada cesar, por lo que yo estaba casi que en el cielo, el único detalle es que tenia terror de probar mi adorado jugo de naranja porque todos estos días me ha estado sabiendo salado y termino votándolo, ya fuera en que me daba Marta en las mañanas para que desayunara o el que compraba en el instituto o el que me prepara para el almuerzo o la cena.

Cuando ya estábamos terminando de comer entre una entretenida pelea entre nuestros padres por cosas sin sentido, me decidí a tomarme mi jugo y como los días anteriores me supo salado.

¿por qué esa cara Bella? – pregunto Edward - ¿te sigue sabiendo salado el jugo de naranja?

Si – dije medio frustrada – no entiendo con los demás sabores no tengo ningún problema.

Si sigues así voy a tener que llevarte a el hospital para hacerte un chequeo – dijo Carlisle.

_Hospital YO, no,no, no y no, ni loca; odio los hospitales._

No gracias Carlisle ya creo que se me pasó.

Eres tan mala mentirosa – se burlo tontward.

Y tú te podrías callar – replique – sabes calladito te ves más bonito.

Pues si ya se te paso ¿por qué no tomas otros poco de jugo? – me reto el muy idiota.

_Estúpido Edward._

Con todo el orgullo que pude tome en vaso y me lo tome de una sola vez hasta la mitad, pero creo que mi cara de asco me delataba completamente, porque todos comenzaron a reir; Edward literalmente estaba llorando de la risa.

No le veo lo gracioso – me queje.

Hija… como es… que… no te… has dado… cuenta – dijo Rene entre risas.

¿cuenta de qué? – pregunte.

_No entiendo nada se volverían todos locos._

Bella… no tienes… ninguna… enfermedad ni… ni te vas… a morir – dijo Carlisle.

Y entonces ¿para qué me querías llevar al hospital?

Isabella… el causante… de tu mal es… es Edward – termino de decir Charlie.

¿tu? – señale a Edward el cual comenzó a reír aun más fuerte.

Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando – dije poniéndome de pie y cruzando mis brazos por debajo de mis senos.

Bella… mucho me temo… de que el… que se ha… encargado de… poner sal… a tu adorado jugo… fue Edward – dijo tratando de controlar sus risas Esme.

Ya decía yo que tanta tranquilidad de parte de Edward, me estaba confundiendo, el muy asss… claro el llegaba a mi casa en las mañanas antes que yo bajara, el que compra nuestros almuerzos en el instituto es el y no me extrañaría para nada de que viniera antes de que almorzara y cenara para salar mi jugo.

Esme ¿te molestaría mucho tener solo dos hijos? – pregunte inocentemente.

_Edward Cullen te voy a matar._

**Mil disculpas por el retrasó, pero han sido mil y una cosa las que me han pasado.**

**Nombres completos de los profesores:**

**Literatura: Karen Evers.**

**Matematica: Gerard Donaldson.**

**Física: William Fink.**

**Quimica: Shannon Barker.**

**Historia Universal: Emily Robinson.**

**Biologia: John McDonald.**

**Filosofia: Richard Belkin.**

**Teatro, música y danza: Philip Brown, Timothy Baxter y Christine Mattox; respectivamente.**

**Entrenador de Futbol: Douglas Turner.**

**Entrenador de Basquetbol: Nicolas Thompson. **

Aclaratoria para las que dijeron que Edward no estaría celoso de Jacob porque tiene novia, pues si Jake tiene novia pero Edward no lo sabe porque no le gusta que Bella hable de Jacob frente a él.

Déjenme sus Review porfa sip

Les recuerdo mi cuenta de Twitter MCShily y Facebook Shily Masen.

Se les quiere y hasta pronto.

M. Shily .


	9. Facebook y pelicula

Mi Adorado Tormento.

M. Shily

Romance/Humor.

**Danielitotranquilito aquí esta el próximo capitulo no me mandes a los vulturis.**

**Gracias a todos los que dejan su review y a los que me leen y no los dejan también gracias.**

**Capitulo VIII.**

**Facebook y pelicula.**

**BPOV**

Que tristeza tan grande – suspire.

Y ese comentario ¿a qué se debe? – pregunto Janna.

Es Domingo en la mañana y hoy como nunca suele suceder me levante súper temprano para venirme a atrincherar en casa de los Black, razón por la cual ahora estoy con Janna en su cuarto acostada muy cómodamente en su cama tratando de recuperar el sueño perdido por mi madrugonazo pero Jake no me deja; como era de suponerse no me dejaron darle ni siquiera un triste golpecito a Tontward con el bate 24 de Sebas, de verdad yo no quería matarlo solo causarle un traumatismo considerable que le impidiera caminar sin dolor por lo menos por un mes, pero nada más que eso, tan poco es que era para tanto ¿verdad?.

Después de la persecución Piñatera como la llamo Carlisle, porque según el yo parecía niña en cumpleaños cuando van a tumbar la piñata, solo que yo iba corriendo y el papel de la piñata le correspondía a Edward.

A que no me dejaron golpear a Edward – dije lamentándome – yo solo quería darle unos cuantos golpecitos, chiquititos para quitarme la rabia.

Bellsss – llamo Jake asomando la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto - ¿ya te dormiste?

_Si claro no me ves estoy en el quinto sueño _– sarcasmo puro – eso es por supuesto porque tú me permites dormir sin ninguna molestia, y no vienes cada cinco minutos cuando me estoy quedando dormida a molestarme, cabe recalcar.

Jajaja es divertido ver como te pones gruñona cuando tienes sueño.

Si Jacob muy divertido – me acosté boca abajo colocando mi frente sobre mi brazo flexionado – _divertidísimo_.

Hey hey señorita nada de dormirse – llego diciendo Leam mientras daba palmadas para llamar mi atención – ahiiii madecita – se me tiro encima mientras imitaba la voz de un niño – ujummm que yo quero mimir… ujumm pero ya son casi las duce… paroce nenosa paroce – medio brincaba sobre mí para moverme y me dándome unos sonoros besos en el cachete.

Leam zazzz eres una anormal no me beses – me queje.

Te apuesto que si fuera Edward, te dejarías dar todos los besos que él quisiera y donde quisiera – replico burlona.

¿Dónde está mi novio? – pregunte.

Que buena eres para cambiar de tema – _estúpido Jacob tenía que abrir la boca._

Si querido yo también me di cuenta de la estrategia evasiva – dijo Leam enarcando una ceja – y Seth está en la cocina con Joel comiendo tarta de chocolate que preparo Rebeca – se me hizo agua la boca.

_Umm tarta de chocolate hecha por Rebeca… rico rico._

Yo quiero – puse carita del gato con botas.

Ahorita vamos y buscamos – hablo Janna – pero dinos ¿qué fue lo que paso ahora con tu adorado tormento?

Ese es el apodo oficial que le tienen Janna y Leam a Edward, cada vez que van a hablar de él lo llaman mi adorado tormento.

Lo de siempre – conteste.

¿qué es lo de siempre? – pregunto Leam con malicia – darse montones de besitos inocentes, cuando los dos saben que les sobran las ganas de muchísimo más.

No inventes.

No es ningún invento – dijo Jake – con el cuentico de la amistad hasta se meten mano "inocentemente" – un tomate quedo pálido delante de mí.

Eso no es verdad – me defendí.

A mi Seth me dijo que tu le habías dado unas nalgadas a Edward, que estaba acostado en su cama en Bóxer, o ¿me vas a decir que mi cuñadito me mintió?

No, pero tampoco es como tu mente sucia cree Jacob.

Ha no – yo negué – y entonces ¿cómo es?

Seth y yo fuimos a despertar a Edward y como no se despertaba le quite las sabanas hasta arriba de la cintura pero como él se estaba moviendo, la sabana siguió bajando hasta que le dejo el pompis al descubierto, como lo tiene tan bien formadito no pude resistir la tentación de nalguearlo.

Y mi pobre e inocente hermanito fue testigo de sus manifestaciones lujuriosas, pobrecito la pobre criaturita – Leam hablaba como compadeciéndose mientras negaba con la cabeza gacha y la mano derecha a la altura de su corazón, pero se le notaba que estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

Tampoco es para tanto.

Pero enserio Bella ¿no te provoca írtele encima y besarlo? – dijo Janna prácticamente susurrando como si estuviera diciendo un secreto.

No sabría como hacer una cosa así – dije mientras observaba mis manos (que había dejado entrelazadas en mi regazo después de sentarme apoyándome contra el espaldar de la cama), tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo más que evidente.

Fácil Bells – prácticamente grito Leam – observa a la maestra y aprende.

Se levanto de la cama lo suficiente para agarrar por la camisa a Jacob, que estaba parado en la orilla de la cama y lo tiro sobre esta, para inmediatamente estampar sus labios contra los suyos. La primera reacción que tuvimos Janna y yo ante la acción de Leam fue gritar; al momento yo me tape la cara con mis dos manos y Janna se abalanzó sobre ellos chillando para evitar que siguieran comiéndose vivos sobre su cama.

En ese momento entraron al cuarto Joel y Seth.

Hola Bella – saludo Joel.

BEELLL – grito Seth.

Hola Joe – sonreí ampliamente – vengase para acá mi amor – abrí mis brazos en dirección a Seth quien salió corriendo hacia donde yo estaba, me abrazo por el cuello y me dio un sonoro Muack en el cachete.

¿y Edua? – tan pronto Seth formulo la pregunta los tarados que se hacen llamar mis amigos comenzaron a reír.

No sé donde esta tontward, no lo he visto – se quedo viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bel ¿tu bava con Edua? – dijo serio frunciendo el ceño y los labio mientras cruzaba sus bracitos a la altura de su pecho.

Si Seth estoy brava con Edward.

BELLA – medio grito, medio regaño; poniendo sus manitas sobre mis cachetes para que lo viera directo a los ojos – tu **no** bava con Edua – decía mientras movía mi cabeza de un lado hacia el otro – el te quere; mami dice qui uno no bavo con quen lo quere, ta caro – quito la mano izquierda de mi cachete y me apunto con un dedo.

A no pues Seth, que ahora te convertiste en el defensor público número uno de Edward – se quedo viéndome y se encogió de hombros. _Definitivamente este niño está pasando demasiado tiempo con Jake como para que sea saludable._

Llamado –dijo de lo más tranquilo ese pequeño diablillo.

Si Bella llámalo – apoyo Leam, _cuando no._

Yo no voy a llamar a nadie – hable con firmeza – no hay nada que puedan hacer para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Mira lo que te traje Bells – dijo Joel mostrándome un plato que tenia oculto tras su espalda con una gran porción de tarta de chocolate.

Umm – me relamí los labios – dámela, dámela, dámela.

Te la doy si llamas a Edward – _si será traidor._

QUEEE – grite - ¿tú sabes cómo se llama lo que estás haciendo Joel Black?

Sip – hizo énfasis en la p – eso se llama diversión.

Pues no, esto no es más que el más puro, vil y cruel chantaje – dije enfurruñada haciendo pucherito.

Bella, tarta de chocolate Bella, tarta de chocolate – comenzó a decir mientras movía el plato asiendo círculos frente a mi – huélela – acerco el plato hacia mi cara, y el olor me hizo agua la boca; agarro el tenedor y se llevo un poquito de tarta a la boca, saboreándola lentamente para mi mayor tortura – umm que rica esta ¿de verdad no quieres Bella? Solo tienes que llamar a Edward y es toda, toda todita para ti – _ese monstruo me está torturando de la manera más vil y cruel_.

Que lo llame, que lo llame – comenzó a cantar Janna a lo que todos se unieron, Seth literalmente daba brincos en la cama mientras aplaudía y repetía una y otra vez junto con los demás "que lo llame, que lo llame".

YAAAAAA – grite con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos.

Ay Bella me dejaste sorda – se quejo Janna que también estaba sentado apoyándose en el espaldar de la cama.

Está bien lo voy a llamar – todos comenzaron a aplaudir diciendo "bieenn" – pero esa tarta es mía, así que no te la sigas comiendo Joel.

Aquí te la dejo – coloco el plato sobre la mesita de noche.

Me estire un poco en la cama para poder sacarme el Black Berry del bolsillo delantero de mis pantalones.

Ósea amiguis, dame tu PIN – me bromeo Leam en cuanto vio mi nuevo teléfono.

¿Eso es un Black Berry Bol? – pregunto Joel.

Si es un Black Berry pero no tengo ni idea de qué modelo sea, yo de eso de tecnología no sé nada.

Para ver – pidió Janna, y le entregue el teléfono; en cuanto presiono una tecla y se mostro el protector de pantalla se quedo viéndome enarcando una ceja y con una sonrisa burlona, se aclaro la garganta y dijo – Chicos ¿pero quién les ha dicho que Edward y Bella se mueren el uno por el otro? – _un poquito más de sarcasmo y muero_ – yo solo a las pruebas me remito.

Janna extendió su mano hacia los chicos para que pudieran observar la foto de mi protector de pantalla donde salíamos Edward y yo abrazados, bueno en realidad yo estaba sentada en su regazo con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, mis brazos sobre los suyos, y muy sonrojada mientras Edward me daba un peso en el cachete.

En cuanto vieron la foto Jake y Joel silbaron haciendo que me sonrojara.

¿Cuándo tomaron esta foto? – pregunto Leam – parece reciente.

El dia que juegamos Madio Bos – respondió Seth que también estaba viendo la foto – Dene lis dio una caja a Edua y una a Bels, y sacaron echos cedulares, despes Ali grito duriiichimo joto joto… Edua cango a Bels y che la chento en las pelnas… y el oso gandototote li dijo Edi dale un bechito pa la joto, despes Ali se puso a salta achi – comenzó a saltar al estilo Alice – y dicia que dindo que dindo – todos comenzamos a reírnos por la historia de Seth.

Sí que me saliste chismocito momio – le dije desordenándole el cabello con la mano.

¿Entonces le regalaron un teléfono a Edward y otro a ti? – pregunto Joel, yo solo asentí – que fino.

¿Quién los quiere tanto para hacerles un regalo así sin que tú armes la tercera guerra mundial por el precio? – pregunto Jake.

Estas demás de exagerado – lo acuse – yo no soy tan así, y nos lo regalaron nuestros padrinos por las notas del año escolar pasado, como ellos estaban en Alemania no nos habían regalado nada así que cuando regresaron nos mandaron los celulares, Esme los recibió el sábado en la mañana y estaban esperando que estuviéramos los dos juntos para entregárnoslos.

Más finooo – dijeron todos a corito.

Sip, como ya les dijo Seth Alice nos tomo una foto hay mismo con el celular de Edward, la paso al mío y Edward se la puso a los dos celulares de protector de pantalla.

Que manera tan eficiente de marcar territorio – dijo Joel – yo como que voy a copiarme esa idea.

Joel ¿estás loco? **Marcar territorio** ¿de qué rayos hablas? – _este chico tiene problemas._

Aja Bella me vas a decir que no te das cuenta – yo solo puse cara de "no sé de que rayos me estás hablando" – ¿eres tonta o te haces la tonta?... Bella, Edward está enamorado de ti, es que acaso no te das cuenta esa foto con ese beso, de protector de pantalla dice claramente, **ella es mía. **

Es solo un besito en el cachete – aclare – estás viendo cosas donde no las hay, que más quisiera yo que Edward me viera como otra cosa que no fuera su mejor amiga o su casi hermana y eso ustedes lo saben perfectamente – dije con voz lastimera y un poco molesta.

Si claro un besito en el cachete – me remedo Joel – perdóname pero discúlpame Bella, será que yo vi una foto diferente a la que tu viste pero eso no es un besito en el cachete, eso es un beso bastante sugerente en la comisura de los labios, eso es marcar territorio, que todo aquel que vea la foto sepa que estas tomada, y de eso hasta yo que solo tengo 13 años me doy cuenta – me quede con la boca abierta a mi jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que otras personas podrían interpretar esa foto de esa manera.

Ese es mi hermano – lo abrazo Jake – dame esos cinco campeón – chocaron las manos.

Muy bien dicho cuñadito – lo elogio Leam.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y entro Rebeca me saludo y se llevo a Seth, que lo iban a llevar a el parque un rato para que se distrajera. Mi teléfono lo tenía Janna que seguía revisando sus funciones; mientras Jake, Joel, Leam y yo seguíamos discutiendo sobre la foto y que tanto de razón tenía o no Joel.

Bella ¿de qué es este video qué aparece en la carpeta de grabaciones? – pregunto Janna.

Cual video – me extrañe – yo no he grabado ningún video.

Pues aquí hay un video, mira – me mostro el teléfono y efectivamente aparecía almacenado un video en la carpeta de grabaciones y el video que Renée me paso de Edward pidiéndole perdón a Esme está en la carpeta de videos descargados, así que era imposible que fuera el mismo video.

Qué raro, para ver de que es – estire mi mano para que me diera el teléfono; todos colocaron sus cabezas junto a la mía para ver de que se trataba el video.

Le di play.

_Aparecieron en la pantalla todos los chicos están Emmett, Jasper, Sebastian, Joseph que tenía una guitarra en la mano y Edward que estaba sentado frente a su piano , todos los demás están sentados en los dos sofás del salón de música de casa de los Cullen; todos llevaban la misma ropa del día de la borrachera, en realidad se les notaba que estaban tomados y había dos botellas y cinco chutes en el suelo frente a los chicos y una botella más debajo de la mitad y un chute sobre el piano, así que esto debe haber sucedido después de que yo me fui a dormir con Seth; de repente apareció el rostro de Alice en pantalla._

_Hoda son las doss am y nosotrosss estamosss aquí __**todavía**__ bebiendoo… - se le medio enredaba la lengua cuando hablaba; de fondo se escuchaba la guitarra sonando y los chicos cantado SOY UN PERRO BAGABUNDO AUUUU UU UU AU UU UU._

_Edwarrdd – llamo Alice y la cámara lo enfoco, pero él estaba viendo hacia donde estaban los chicos – EDWARD._

_¿QUE? – se volteo a ver a Alice - ¿qué tú haces con mi teléfono? – pregunto lentamente pero hablando con mucha menos dificultad y más claridad que Alice._

_ESTEEE no es TU telefonoo es el de Bella – se le escucho decir a Alice quien obviamente era la que estaba grabando._

_BELLA, Bella se fue y me dejo aquí, porque yo no le importo._

_Bueno pero dejo el teléfono olvidado… después se lo llevo._

Como que él no me importa? Ay ahora si es verdad que lo dejo incapacitado para tener hijos por estar diciendo estupideces.

_QUE SE MUERA ESA MIERDAAA – se le escucho decir a Sebas, cuando Alice lo enfoco estaba aplaudiendo y riéndose._

_Es que yo se que ella amiii, amii no me quiere – la cámara volvió a enfocar a Edward – YOO si TE QUIERO oíste bicha fea – dijo viendo directo a la cámara – lo que pasa es que tú crees que estas más buena que yooo y SI lo ADMITO estas BU-E-NI-SI-MA, pero yo también estoy bueno más que la garrapata de Jacob – dijo el nombre de Jake burlonamente y poniendo cara graciosa._

Con que soy una garrapata – se quejo Jake a lo que todos le hicimos ssp para que se callara y poder escuchar bien el video; por lo que le subí todo el volumen que permitía el teléfono.

_Trago por eso – agarro su chute y lo levanto se vio que los otros chicos hacían lo mismo y todos bebían - Marisco que pea – comenzó a reírse tontamente. _

_A ver… Edward canta una canción… para Bella – le pidió Alice – una que te acuerdes ahorita… y puedas tocarla._

_Para ver… déjame pensar – cerro los ojos y los abrió de repente – __**ya la tengo**__ – se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a tocar con los ojos cerrados._

No puede ser – dijo Leam.

Que lindo – chillo Janna al mismo tiempo y las dos gritaron juntas.

Cuando Edward comenzó a cantar juro que me sentía en el cielo.

_Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas__  
__amo lo que muestras o insinúas__  
__amo lo que eres o imagino__  
__te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío__  
__Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes__  
__amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas_

Cerré los ojos solo concentrándome en el sonido de su voz, empapándome de él.

___yo amo tus dudas y certezas__  
__te amo en lo simple y lo compleja__  
__Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas__  
__amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos__  
__amo tus olores, tus fragancias__  
__te amo en el beso y la distancia__  
__Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo__  
__te amo por amor sin doble filo__  
__te amo y si pudiera no amarte__  
__sé que te amaría aún lo mismo__  
__Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo__  
__te amo por amor al dar lo mío__  
__te amo con orgullo de quererte__  
__porque para amarte yo he nacido_

Que no daría porque esas palabras fueran reales y no solo una canción que se le ocurrió cantar en un momento de borrachera.

___Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas__  
__amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas__  
__amo lo que dices, lo que piensas__  
__te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas__  
__Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas__  
__amo tu alegría y tus tristezas__  
__te amo en la carne y en el alma__  
__te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas_

___Amo lo que pides y regalas__  
__amo tus caricias, tus ofensas__  
__amo tus instante y lo eterno__  
__te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno__  
__Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo__  
__te amo por amor sin doble filo__  
__te amo y si pudiera no amarte__  
__sé que te amaría aún lo mismo__  
__Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo__  
__te amo por amor al dar lo mío__  
__te amo con orgullo de quererte__  
__porque para amarte yo he nacidooo uo uooo_

Con las últimas notas del piano sentí una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla y un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza; _**Edward te amo y daría todo para que no me vieras solo como tu mejor amiga, o tu casi hermana, te amo, te amo, te amo.**_

_Otra vez la cámara enfoco a Alice._

_Uff eso es estar __**cantar**__ con el corazón… solo una tonta no se daría cuenta de eso._

El video termino.

Ay manita monita no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver – dijo Jake mientras me abrazaba y otro par de lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas – y tu definitivamente necesitas una visita urgente a el oftalmólogo – comencé a reír – a ver ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Rose me dijo lo mismo después de que a Edward le diera su rabieta porque llame novio a Seth cuando hablaba por teléfono con ustedes el día que ellos llegaron.

Eso mi peque en mi mundo lo llaman celos no rabieta – me limpio las lagrimas con sus dedos.

Tal vez sean celos pero de hermano mayor.

¿por qué te tratas de engañar Bella? – pregunto Leam.

Soy realista Leam, Edward siempre me ha tratado así, es solo la costumbre, sé que eso para el no significa lo que para mí.

Pues si eso no fue una declaración de amor, pues entonces no se que pueda serlo – dijo Joel – y si que tiene buen material, voy a tener que pedirle un par de consejitos.

Pues yo digo que lo llame – dijo Janna, por lo que la mire mal.

Acuérdate Bella, tarta de chocolate – me recordó Joel.

_Umm ya se me había olvidado._

Para comprobar por nosotros mismo que tenemos la razón y tú estás equivocada – dijo Janna.

Para mí que a ustedes lo que les hace falta es un empujoncito para que se terminen de declarar – opino Jake.

Yo opino lo mismo – comenzó a decir Leam – y tal vez los celos sean nuestro mayor aliado en esta causa – en su cara se veía que estaba tramando algo y nada bueno eso es seguro – por cierto Bella ¿Edward sabe que Jake es mi novio?

No sé, no lo creo, en realidad a Edward por alguna razón no le gusta que hable de Jake en frente de el – le respondí, haciendo que Leam intercambiara una mirada maliciosa con los demás. _A veces son medio escalofriantes._

Permíteme tu teléfono – se lo entregue y Leam comenzó a buscar algo – ¿este es el numero de Edward? – me mostro la pantalla y yo asentí – bien – pulso la tecla de llamar y coloco el teléfono en alta voz sosteniéndolo cerca de mi cara mientras le decía algo a Jake al oído, cuando quise quitarle el teléfono no me dejo y Edward contesto luego de cinco timbrazos.

_Halo Bella –_ contesto agitado.

Si Edward – dije con fastidio – quien más te iba a estar llamando de mi teléfono.

_Es que no he visto el identificador de llamadas, estaba en la ducha y cuando escuche el sonido del celular Salí apurado y conteste sin ver quien era – _Janna hizo una mímicas como si hiciera un estríper, por lo que intente quitarle de nuevo el celular a Leam para quitar el altavoz pero esta no me dejo y le hizo una seña a Jake quien me abrazo rápidamente por detrás aprisionando mis brazos.

_Bella ¿todavía estas muy molesta con migo? – _no le conteste - _ Bells mi amorcito por favor no es para tanto –_ cuando Ed me dijo mi amorcito Joel comenzó a simular que lanzaba fuegos artificiales, pero yo sabía que él me decía así cada vez que quería que se me pasara la rabia hemos pasado por esto cientos de veces – _solo fue sal en unos cuantos jugos, tampoco fue que te envenene. _

Cullen no te estás ayudando.

_Bells de verdad no quería que te enojaras tanto solo fue una pequeña broma._

Si claro Edward siempre es una pequeña broma, pero te la vives buscando las mil y una manera de hacerme enojar.

_Es que te vez tan linda cuando te enojas – _dijo con voz tierna, provocando que las brujas estas hicieran pucherito.

**Edward.**

_Es en serio, te pones toda rojita y pareces una gatita crispada del enojo… mi gatita._

Pues como sigas fastidiándome en vez de gatita te voy a parecer tigresa y te voy a clavar las garras para que no te sigas metiendo con migo.

_Ay mi gata salvaje ese tipo de comentarios no me ayudan ufff – _se escuchaba como si estuviera tomando respiraciones profundas, los chicos se estaban tapando la boca para no reírse y Jake tenía la cara escondida en mi cuello, mientras temblaba de la risa haciéndome temblar a mi también; por supuesto que yo estaba roja hasta la punta de los pies ese tipo de apodos Ed solo los utilizaba con migo cuando estábamos solos ni delante de nuestros hermanos me los decía, se podría decir que son privados.

_¿_no te ayudan a qué?

_Olvídalo – _tomo otra respiración profunda - _ necesitamos hablar estas exagerando las cosas demasiado, bien sabes que siempre te vengas y creo que tu molestia no es solo por mi broma, desde que comenzamos las clases estas más irritable; si hay algo o alguien que te molesta necesito que me lo digas._

Porque dices eso.

_No lo sé amor, dímelo tú, ¿qué es Bella? porque el cuento de que estas tan furiosa solo por lo de la broma no me lo trago, te conozco, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perder eso – "_mejor amiga ven"le articule a los chicos con la boca sin emitir sonido por lo que Leam puso los ojos en blanco y bufo.

No sé de que te preocupas, o de que te hace falta mi compañía si ahora siempre estas rodeado de tus nuevas amigas inseparables.

_¿Qué AMIGAS INSEPARABLE?_

Las porristas o me vas a negar que siempre están en el mismo lugar, para donde va uno va el otro; especialmente las Denalis, Stanlie y Mayori.

_Te pasaste – _soltó una carcajada –_ estas molesta por las descerebradas._

Muy descerebradas y todo lo que quieras pero igual te en-can-ta parártela con ellas y claro, a mí que me parta un rayo.

_Bella estamos juntos en TODAS LAS CLASES, de que demonios me estás hablando; si siempre ando con tigo._

Si no te gusta te puedes cambiar de horario.

_No seas absurda. _

Me vas a negar que solo me prestas atención cuando comienza la clases y eso es solo para molestarme del resto, tu tan feliz y pancho pelándole el diente a cuanto palo de escobas con falda se te pase por delante.

_ESTAS CELOSA – _dijo con voz incrédula.

Yooo **celosa,** nada que ver – _será que tanto así se me nota y estos idiotas que no me ayudan_; Janna y Joel estaban literalmente rodando por el suelo con la risa, Leam se tapaba la boca con la mano que tenia desocupada y se le estaban saliendo las lagrimas, Jacob temblaba a un más por su descontrolada risa mientras me susurraba a el oído que ni él me creía.

_Ok princesa supongamos que te creo, __**que no te creo pero tu piensa que si lo hago,**__ igual necesitamos hablar en persona, ya estuvo bien ayer te estuve tocando la puerta de tu habitación por más de dos horas y no abriste, trate de llamar tu atención de mil y un maneras y lo único que logre fue que casi me partieras la cabeza con un bate – _ambos soltamos unas risitas tontas por el recuerdo -_ hoy voy a tu habitación a las 7:30 cabe recalcar con un rico desayuno incluido tu adorado zumo – _"que tierno" articulo Leam con los labios y luego le dio un manotazo a Jake en el brazo articulando un "aprende" –_ sin nada de sal debo aclarar para que me perdones, y resulta que no estas, te desapareciste te he llamado a tu celular de todos los teléfonos que he podido y a todos los manda a la contestadora, ya basta te quedan dos opciones o me dices donde estas para que te vaya a buscar y considerando que ya es hora de almorzar vallamos a almorzar juntos a alguna parte o te veo en dos horas máximo donde tú ya sabes _– a los chicos se les un "uyyy" tan pronto lo dijeron se dieron cuenta que lo habían dicho en voz alta y se taparon la boca pero por supuesto Edward ya los había escuchado - _¿Qué fue eso?_

Los chicos que están en la cocina bromeando – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

_¿Qué chicos?_ – pregunto con voz contenida.

Estoy en casa de los Black – escuche a Ed bufar y Leam le hizo una seña a Jacob.

Bella cariño – dijo Jake dándome un sonoro beso en el cacheta – ya esta lista la comida – me quede con la boca abierta, _¿Qué le pasa a Jake?_

_¿QUIEN COÑO TE ESTA DICIENDO CARIÑO Y CON QUE DERECHO?_

Si Jacob ya voy – trate de disimular mientras le susurraba a Jacob un "te voy a matar" tratando de soltarme de su agarre.

_¿QUÉ HACE EL PERRO SARNOSO ESE BESANDOTE?_ – Jacob puso mala cara cuando lo llamo perro sarnoso, el nunca se queda con una.

Cariño con quien hablas tanto se te va a enfriar la comida, quienquiera que sea **no es tan importante **y tú tienes que comer** amor** – me morí, me infarte, seguro Edward esta alucinado, nadie nunca jamás de los jamases aparte de Ed me ha dicho amor. _VOY A MATAR A JACOB LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE._

Bells – dijo Janna con voz emocionada hablando hacia mi teléfono – que te parece si hacemos una pijamada ya más tarde cuando nos de sueño Leam puede dormir en mi habitación y tú en la de Jake – _es que acaso quieren que yo muera ¿por qué me hacen esto?_ Edward se había quedado callado pero al escuchar lo que dijo Janna reacciono furioso.

_NO NO NO Y NOOOOO – _sus gritos era lo único que se escuchaban – _LO VOY A MATAR COMO LE TOQUE UN SOLO PELO LO VOY A DESMENBRAR Y A SACARLE LOS CESOS Y LAS VISCERAS, LO VOY A DECAPITAR Y PRENDERLE FUEGO Y DESPUES VOY A BAILAR SOBRE SU PILA DE CENISAS._

Que criminal, pobrecito yo – susurro Jake.

_ISABELLA MARY SWAN BERGMAN – _ho ho alguien esta botando humos – _MÁS TE VALE QUE ESTES EN TU CASA A LAS SEIS EN PUNTO O YO MISMO VOY Y TE BUSCO, ESTAMOS CLAROS _– ahora me moleste yo, _el sabe que no me gusta que me hable así, _como pude me solté de Jake y le quite el teléfono a Leam.

**Tu a mi no me hablas así y si me quiero quedar me quedo; porque mejor no buscas en el facebook la linda foto donde sales****con una sanguijuela GUINDADA A EL CUELLO **– termine gritando y le corte molesta, de una vez apague el celular para que no pudiera llamarme.

no son novios pero pelean como marido y mujer – dijo Joel.

Ustedes tres – dije señalando a Leam, Jake y Jan – me la van a pagar, ¿se volvieron locos o qué?

No, pero necesitábamos cierta información para dar nuestro veredicto – dijo Leam como si nada.

No te sigo ¿qué veredicto?

Que nosotros estamos en lo cierto – dijo como si fuera obvio – Edward está más que enamorado Enamoradísimo de ti, por lo que ahora mi pobre novio esta bajo amenaza de muerte.

Si es como que medio psicópata – le apoyo Jake – por cierto que es eso de la foto en el facebook.

Nada es que en el entrenamiento de futbol sacaron algunas fotos del equipo y las porristas; las subieron al grupo del instituto en facebook pero en una sale Edward con Tanya guindada como la sanguijuela que es, a el cuello de Mi Edward y justamente en esa me etiquetaron a mí, como para que me fuera imposible no verla… además abajo le pusieron un estúpido comentario de "la pareja perfecta" – dije con burla y rabia.

Dime algo ¿Cuándo exactamente viste la foto? – pregunto Jake.

Cuando me encerré en mi cuarto después de descubrir su broma, en un principio pensé solo en ignorarlo por un rato y después vengarme pero después de ver la foto decidí romperle la cabeza con el bate.

Ósea que Eddy tenía razón tú estas hecha toda una cuaima por otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver con la broma – dijo Jake entre risas.

Bueno si es verdad ¿y cuál es el problema? – dije molesta – saben que está bien que lo hayan hecho poner furioso se lo merece por dejarse tocar por el microbio ese; ¿y saben que es lo que más me da rabia?

No, pero dínoslo, hecha todo para afuera pequeña – me incentivo Leam.

Lo que más me molesta es que no se me ocurre nada para hacer que a la idiota de Tanya se le reviente los intestinos de la rabia.

Oye que fijación mal sana tienen tú y tu tormento con los pobres intestinos de los demás – se quejo Jake.

Jake calla estoy pensando – lo reprendió Janna – YA SE – grito de repente – dime que te sabes la clave del facebook de Edward.

Por supuesto ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

Janna no me respondió salió corriendo a su escritorio y encendió su lapto.

Okey necesito que todos nosotros le enviemos solicitudes de amistad a Edward – dijo viendo a sus hermanos y a Leam – pero primero Bella envíame por bluetooth la foto que tienes de protector de pantalla en tu teléfono a mi computadora y verifica desde tu celular que Edward no esté utilizando su facebook.

Cuando encendí mi celular tenia TREINTA Y CUATRO llamadas pérdidas de Edward y como quince mensajes la mayoría cortos, solo con un contesta por favor abrí el último y lo leí:

"_Bella por favor no me hagas esto, no te quise hablar así me Salí de mis casillas lo admito, soy un idiota, se que odias que te hablen así, y yo no tengo ningún derecho para hacerlo, pero de verdad no quiero que te quedes en casa de los Black, necesitamos hablar y de hoy no puede pasar, tengo algo muy pero muy importante que decirte"_

_E.C_

_P.D: no le prestes atención a la estúpida foto eso fue solo una foto del capitán del equipo y la capitana de las porristas, no significa nada, solo que Tanya tiene complejo de garrapata jeje… te paso buscando a las seis, te quiero._

Eso me pinto una sonrisa en la cara pero igual quiero vengarme de Tanya por zorra.

¿y esa sonrisa? – pregunto Jake.

Ed me mando un mensaje más bien testamento se gasto cinco mensajes.

¿eso significa qué queda suspendida la operación? – pregunto Janna.

Nop, eso solo significa que no podemos estar molestos por demasiado tiempo y que igual quiero que Tanya explote de la rabia.

Entonces pásame la foto – ordeno Janna.

Le envié la foto y después entre a el facebook de Edward desde mi teléfono, vi que había hecho un comentario en la mentada foto y entre a ver que decía.

_Edward Cullen:_

"La forma más rápida de cambiar consiste en reírse de la propia estupidez porque así podemos apartarla de nuestro camino y seguir adelante… para ser una pareja perfecta hace falta primero ser pareja"

Comencé a reírme con ganas, solo ha Edward se le ocurre escribir algo así.

Cuenta el chiste – pidió Janna.

No es nada solo que Edward dejo un mensaje en la foto.

Ok ahorita lo veo, ya envié la solicitud de amistad – me informo, en cuanto apareció la notificación acepte.

Repetimos el mismo procedimiento con Leam, Joel y Jake estos últimos fueron por sus laptos y se conectaron a internet por wifi, luego Janna me hizo entrar al facebook de Edward desde su computadora, donde cambiamos la foto de su perfil por la que yo le mande a la cual le había agregado tres pequeños corazones, después del cambio cerré el face de Ed y entre a el mío desde mi teléfono esperando a que los chicos dejaran sus comentarios para luego yo dejar el mío.

_Jannita B:_

"_Dios que bellos"_

_Linli Clewarte:_

"_Se ven muy bien juntos"_

_El lobo B:_

"_Bells pareces farolito y el otro que se aprovecha" _

_Joejoe B:_

"_si no son parecen o están cerca"_

Joel y ese comentario – le dije.

Me salió del fondo del corazón – dijo riéndose.

No sé que poner – puse cara de cachorrito – porque mejor no espero y más tarde le escribo después de que tenga varios comentarios para que no sea tan evidente la cuestión, yo tengo hambre y me quiero comer mi tarta.

Ok – dijeron todos a corito.

Por fin pude disfrutar mi tarta que estaba más ricaaa; decidimos comer en la playa que está cerca de la casa de los Black, así que guardamos un montón de comida y más tarta en una canasta y nos fuimos a la playa a pasar la tarde, tuve que apagar mi teléfono porque a cada momento sonaba y como eran números que no tenia registrados me daba fastidio contestar.

Antes de apagar mi teléfono Janna reviso los avances de su "gran proyecto" y me pidió que hiciera mi publicación sin leer la de los demás.

_Bella Swan:_

"_Que bueno es compartir: una mirada, una sonrisa, una tristeza, un abrazo, un pensamiento una charla, una película, un beso, UN SÁBADO EN LA NOCHE, con alguien como tú"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando ya iban a ser las seis decidimos regresar a casa de los Black entre bromas y risas; cerca de la casa divisamos el volvo de Edward y a este apoyado contra la puerta del copiloto del mismo.

Bueno bella nosotros vamos a ir a ver si la puerca puso – dijo Janna – adiosito.

Chao amiga – se despidió Leam con un beso en la mejilla.

Bye Bells nos vemos – dijo Joel.

Suerte con tu psicópata – dijo Jake cargándome y dándome una vuelta en el aire.

Lo estás haciendo apropósito – lo acuse.

Culpable – admitió – solo quiero ver si se le estalla la vena que le esta palpitando en la frente – comenzó a reír y me dio un beso en el cachete – hablamos luego.

Yo me despedí de los chicos con la mano y comencé a caminar hacia donde estaba Edward el cual miraba algo detrás de mi fulminándolo con la mirada, no hacia falta ser adivina para saber que ese algo era Jake; cuando llegue hasta donde el estaba me agarro una mano le dio un beso y sin decir una palabra me atrajo hacia el abrazándome fuertemente e inspirando en mi cuello, luego nos separo solo lo necesario para unir nuestras frentes viéndonos directo a los ojos y dejo sus manos en mi cintura acariciándola suavemente.

¿Estas muy molesta? – no le respondí solo moví mi cabeza un poco hacia los lados – perdóname por ser tan idiota.

No me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera, saber perfectamente que no me gusta – dije seria.

Intentare controlar mi mal genio lo mejor que puede, me perdonas – me miro a través de sus pestañas y ya no pude seguir molesta.

Ok, pero a la próxima vez que me hablas así te dejo estéril – sonrió de lado y se inclino para darme un piquito en los labios como hacíamos desde que éramos unos niños y nos contentábamos después de pelear o cuando estábamos muy felices por algo, pero nunca nos habíamos dado un beso B-E-S-O; oímos un ruido como de metales cayendo proveniente de la casa de los Black y nos separamos para ver que sucedía. _Esos chismosos seguro que nos estaban espiando._

¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Edward.

Si vamos – respondí.

Edward me abrió la puesta del copiloto y después de que subiera cerro y fue a sentarse en su puesto, tan pronto arranco el carro mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo lo saque y vi que tenia dieciséis mensajes nuevos.

Guao, como que estoy muy popular el día de hoy – pensé en voz alta.

Por cierto eso me recuerda algo – Ed me vio por el rabillo del ojo – gracias por la nueva foto de mi perfil Bells.

Y que tengo yo que ver con eso – trate de hacerme la tonta.

Todo, tu eres la única aparte de mi que se sabe mi clave y tiene esa foto en su teléfono – volteo a verme por un segundo levantando una ceja – además debo decir que yo también estoy bastante solicitado… sobre todo por tus hermanos.

¿mis hermanos? – pregunte extrañada.

Si tus hermanos, no has vuelto a revisar los comentarios de la foto.

No, ni siguiera los revise cuando deje el mío.

Pues deberías revisarlos… y por cierto te regrese el favor justo antes de salir a buscarte.

¿Qué favor me regresas? – pregunte con desconfianza.

Le cambie la foto a tu perfil.

Nooo – _eso me pasa por mala -_ ¿Qué foto pusiste? – _por favor, por favor que no sea ninguna donde salga horrible. _

La foto que está en la sala de mi casa donde salimos los dos de cuatro años dándonos un beso, la escanee y la subí – _uff esa foto lejos de ser horrible es más bien tierna._

Bueno – dije encogiéndome de hombros y comencé a revisar los mensajes de texto que tenia en mi bandeja de entrada.

_Renée: Hija tu papá y yo nos fuimos a cenar con Carlisle y Esme a Port Angeles, te quedas con Edward; Esme les dejo hecha una ensalada Cesar, no se peleen._

_Carlisle: Mi damisela por favor no mates a el tonto de mi hijo mientras estamos fuera, si por favor, has el esfuerzo._

¿De qué te ríes?

Tu papá me dejo un mensaje pidiéndome que por favor no te matara mientras están fuera – Ed comenzó a reírse mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_Angela: Hay Dios mío Bella está a punto de darme un infarto ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Edward y que es todo ese alboroto en facebook?_

_Ben: Dios escucho mis plegarias jajaja…Angi se va a volver loca si no le contestas._

_Victoria: felicitaciones y mi sentido pésame no quisiera estar en tu pellejo las próximas semanas, una recomendación hazte de oídos sordos, yo se porque te lo digo._

_Sebastian: No entiendo cual es el bochinche con los comentarios de la foto de perfil de Ed pero no me gusta el curso que están tomando._

_Alice: haaa haaa haaa besos besos besos… los voy a matar._

_Joseph: te llamo mañana a las ocho en punto al teléfono de la casa y más te vale que estes desocupada de cualquier cosa porque vamos a hablar largo y tendido._

_Emmett: ¿será que por fin te apiadaste de mi pobre hermanito?_

_Rose: seria justicia que fueras al oftalmólogo._

_Jasper: El que persevera alcanza si es felicitaciones, y si no es pronto será._

_Leam: y después dices que es mentira, Isabella Swam yo los vi con estos ojos que tengo que han de comerse los gusanos._

Habían otros mensajes de Jake y Joel parecidos al de Leam, y dos de Janna feliz por el éxito de su plan.

Rayos creo que he causado una revolución con la foto – le dije a Edward y me di cuenta que ya estábamos casi llegando a casa.

¿Quién te escribió?

Mis hermanos, tus hermanos, tus cuñados, Angela, Ben y hasta Victoria te recuerdas de la pelirroja de las clases de TMD **(N.A: TMD es la abreviatura de teatro, música y danza)**.

Eso no es nada a mi me ha escrito casi medio instituto, no has escuchado el teléfono porque lo he puesto en silencio, ni siquiera en vibrar podía tenerlo porque no dejaba de vibrar – comencé a reír mientras aparcaba el coche dentro del garaje de su casa.

Y que tal son los comentarios porque mis hermanos están medio molestos – comencé a buscar la foto con mi teléfono para ver que habían escrito.

Muchos son maliciosos, tus hermanos y los míos además de Jaz se han dedicado a decirme borrachón y que ese dí estaba hasta arriba, otros dicen que nos vemos lindos juntos, sobretodo tu prima Jane, aunque sus hermanos Alex, Dimitri y Félix se ofrecieron a ayudar a tus hermanos a golpearme de ser necesario – en ese momento encontré la foto de primeros estaban los comentarios de Leam y los Black, luego el de Angela diciendo que hacíamos muy linda pareja y le seguía el de Edward.

_Edward Cullen:_

"_Para los que dicen que yo me aprovecho solo les puedo decir que: Si con mis manos por demás indignas profano este santo relicario, he aquí la gentil expiación mis labios como dos ruborosos peregrinos, están prontos a suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto"_

Era necesario que citaras a Romeo.

¿Qué? – puso cara de no romper un plato – estaba saltando de canal en canal aburrido y en uno estaban dando Romeo y Julieta, me puse a verlo, cuando Angi me mando un mensaje preguntando que estaba pasando entre nosotros y por la foto; en lo que vi todo me pareció que esa frase de Romeo quedaba perfecta.

Entramos a la casa y nos fuimos directo a la cocina para cenar.

Después de que cenemos ¿qué quieres hacer? – pregunto colocando un plato con ensalada frente a mí.

¿podemos hacer cualquier cosa? – pregunte inocentemente.

Lo que tú quieras – perfecto, ahora toca mi venganza por lo del jugo.

Quiero ver High School Musical – a mi tampoco es que me encante, pero Edward la detesta.

Beella – se quejo – ¿no podemos ver otra cosa?

No se supone que era lo que yo quisiera.

¿Esta es tu venganza por lo del jugo verdad?

Que bueno que me conoces – le tire un besito en el aire y le guiñe un ojo.

Será entonces – dijo resignado – recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Después de que terminamos de cenar, nos fuimos a mi casa para ver la película en mi habitación, yo aproveche para darme una ducha mientras Ed conectaba el DVD y buscaba las películas, me puse un pijama vinotinto que me compro Alice muy bonito era un short corto, bueno muy corto y una camisa de tiritos que me quedaba perfectamente ajustada al cuerpo. Cuando entre al cuarto ya todo estaba listo y Edward estaba acostado en el centro de mi cama, se había quitado los zapatos y la camisa que traía puesta, debo decir que no me quejaba de la vista.

Ya conecte todo, ven a acostarte aquí con migo – me tendió los brazos.

Déjame apagar la luz – mientras yo apagaba la luz Ed le dio play a la película y volvió a tenderme los brazos, yo ni corta ni perezosa me acosté abrazándolo, la habitación solo quedo iluminada por la luz del televisor.

Ya la película iba a más de la mitad y los dos habíamos permanecido en completo silencio, haciendo las veces de que veíamos la película y Edward me acariciaba el cabello y el brazo que tenia sobre su pecho, lo sentí respirar profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

Bella ¿por qué estabas molesta?

No importa.

Si importa.

No, es una estupidez – me agarro la barbilla y la levanto arreglándonos de tal manera que los viéramos directo a los ojos.

A mí me importa – dijo mirándome fijamente - ¿por qué estabas molesta?

Porque no me gusta qué Tanya y su banda de taradas estén siempre sobre ti – dije sinceramente tratando de ocultar mi mirada, pero no me lo permitió, sujeto mi barbilla haciendo que continuáramos con nuestro contacto.

Ellas no me importan, nunca lo han hecho, en cambio tu si me importas y mucho.

Pero es que no las soporto, son unas zorras y no me puedo controlar; no me gusta que siempre te estén persiguiendo a todas partes y tu como si nada, no les dices nada.

Por más que les diga parece que no entendieran, es como si no hablara con ellas.

Son mono neuronales no se les puede pedir demasiado – se rio.

Bella ¿por qué estas celosa?

Yo no estoy celosa – dije cerrando mis ojos.

Más bien no deberías estarlo – sentí que se movía y me abrazaba aun más dejándome pegada a él – Bella abre los ojos.

No quiero estoy cansada.

Princesa por favor mírame – sentí su aliento en mi cara y abrí los ojos para encontrármelo justo frente a mí – Bella me quieres.

Sabes que si.

¿Qué pasa si te beso? – pregunto acariciando mi labio inferior con su pulgar, provocando que mi corazón comenzara a latir como loco.

Tú siempre me besas – dije con voz baja y temblorosa.

Me refiero a un beso de verdad – llevo mis manos hasta su cuello y comenzó a acercar lentamente sus labios a los míos – nuestro primer beso – dijo rozando sus labios con los mios.

**Que tal que les pareció? Si ya se que soy mala por cortarlo tan feamente, pero así se pone más emocionante.**

**Espero sus review…**

**El video de la canción lo pueden buscar en mi cuenta de facebook jejejeje**

Les recuerdo mi cuenta de Twitter MCShily y Facebook Shily Masen.

Se les quiere y hasta pronto.

M. Shily .


	10. Genética Cullen

Mi Adorado Tormento.

M. Shily

Romance/Humor.

* * *

**No estaba muerta y tampoco de parranda.**

**Aquí estoy de vuelta después de mil siglos (perdón perdón perdón) con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Mil gracias por sus Review (los he leído todos, de verdad mil perdones por no responderlos) y favoritos, ustedes son lo máximo.**

**P.D: se supone que debería estar estudiando, pero no quería retrasar este capítulo por más tiempo, así que ahora a pedirle a Dios que me ayude con la evaluación que tengo mañana jeje :P**

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

**Genética Cullen**

**(N.A: como dicen mis hermanos y mis primos nosotros no tenemos la culpa eso se lleva en la sangre jejejeje)**

**BPOV **

_Capitulo anterior._

_- Princesa por favor mírame – sentí su aliento en mi cara y abrí los ojos para encontrármelo justo frente a mí – Bella me quieres._

_- Sabes que si._

_- ¿Qué pasa si te beso? – pregunto acariciando mi labio inferior con su pulgar, provocando que mi corazón comenzara a latir como loco._

_- Tú siempre me besas – dije con voz baja y temblorosa._

_- Me refiero a un beso de verdad – llevo mis manos hasta su cuello y comenzó a acercar lentamente sus labios a los míos – nuestro primer beso – dijo rozando sus labios con los míos. _

Sentí como presiono suavemente sus labios contra los míos, el corazón se me acelero como si quisiera salírseme del pecho.

_No puedo creer que esto de verdad este pasando, no es posible, simplemente tiene que ser producto de mi imaginación o debo estar soñando. _

* * *

Cuando estaba comenzando a mover sus labios, asiendo de esa manera realidad uno de mis más grandes sueños la puerta de mi habitación se abrió poniendo fin a mi cuasi (_porque ni a casi llego_), primer BESO.

- Isabella ya estamos en casa – aviso Charlie entrando en mi habitación y encendiendo la luz, lo que provoco que Ed. se separara de mí con tal rapidez que termino cayendo al suelo - ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – pregunto viéndonos con cara de sospecha.

_Casi besándonos pero lo interrumpiste de tal manera que estoy segura que si busco inoportuno en el diccionario sale tu foto querido padre._

Pero no le puedo decir eso verdad.

- ¿Nosotros? – pregunto Ed. con evidente nerviosismo.

- Noooo! Como van a creer que ustedes, si yo estoy preguntando por Barack Obama.

_Rayos y después preguntan de quien saque mi sarcasmo._

- Claro que ustedes Edward, no es evidente o hay alguien más frente a mi - Ed. y yo nos miramos directamente a los ojos, fijando luego nuestras miradas en Charlie.

- Nada – respondimos al mismo tiempo con nuestra mejor voz inocente.

- Díganme algo – susurro Charlie como si lo que nos fuera a decir fuera un secreto - ¿por qué será que no les creo? – se quedo viéndonos alternadamente con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y con una mirada acusadora relampagueando en sus ojos.

- Charlie no se dé que rayos hablas, solo estamos viendo una película – Ed. trata de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Bueno en realidad nada paso porque mi lindo padre se le ocurrió aparecer en ese preciso momento. _

- Y por eso estaban tan nerviosos cuando entre, que te asustaste y te caíste de la cama – se quedo viendo a Ed. con los ojos entrecerrados – si claro Cullen, ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros a ver si te la creo.

_Rayos porque Charlie tiene que ser tan Charlie._

Mi papá se veía completamente serio pero hay algo en sus ojos que lo hace ver como si se estuviera divirtiendo con algo y a la vez tratara de ocultarlo aunque no lo lograba del todo.

- A todas estas, Edward me quieres hacer el favor de explicarme que haces solo con mi hija en su habitación y medio desnudo.

- Para tu carro ahí Charlie – trate de mostrarme molesta por su comentario - ¿de qué estás hablando? – pregunte no entendiendo mucho su actitud – primero Edward siempre se ha quedado solo con migo en mi cuarto o el suyo, da igual la verdad no entiendo a que viene tu comentario; aparte debo agregar que mi mamá me mando un mensaje diciéndome que me quedaba con él hasta que ustedes regresaran, no entiendo entonces porque te extraña que estemos juntos en todo caso raro sería que no lo estuviéramos – tome aire – segundo esta sin camisa porque estamos viendo una película como bien puedes apreciar – señale el televisor – solo se quito la camisa y los zapatos para estar más cómodo, si se cayó cuando entraste es porque estábamos…- hice una pausa porque casi digo cosas que no debo decir.

- ¿estaban qué Isabella?

- Porque estábamos concentrados en la película y nos asustaste al entrar de repente – salvo Ed. – podía a ver sido un ladrón.

- Además papá es Edward, ósea el hijo de los Cullen… tus mejores amigos, lo conoces desde siempre, no es como si fuera algún extraño.

- Lo que ustedes digan – Charlie todavía nos veía con esa expresión rara entre serio y divertido por algo que no logro identificar – bueno se acabo la película por hoy – miro fijamente a Ed. – será mejor que vayas a tu casa Esme te debe estar buscando para confirmar por si misma que aun sigues con vida – una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios pero la oculto rápidamente.

- Mándale un mensaje de texto a Esme, dile que estas aquí y que vas dentro de un rato, necesito hablar una cosita con tigo antes de que te vayas a tu casa – le dije a Ed. un tanto desesperada.

- Hablan mañana – sentenció Charlie – Pitufo a tu casa – se dirigió a Ed.

- Pero papá – me queje como niña chiquita.

- Papá nada Isabella Marie Swan esta vez no te va a funcionar, mañana es otro día y pueden hablar todo lo que quieran, hoy ya es tarde, mañana tienen clases así que adormir he dicho – mientras Charlie y yo hablamos Ed. se puso la camisa y los zapatos.

- La verdad Charlie Swan no entiendo tu actitud – dije medio molesta y completamente frustrada.

- Yo me entiendo y con eso es suficiente.

- Ya Bella hablamos después – hablo conciliadoramente Ed.

- Pero… - intente quejarme.

- Pero nada Isabella – cuando iba a hablar de nuevo Charlie me interrumpió – fin de la discusión – término de callarme.

Me quede viendo a Ed. directamente a los ojos dándole a entender que tenemos una conversación pendiente, él solo asintió haciéndome saber que me había comprendido; se acerco a la orilla de la cama donde yo todavía estaba arrodillada sobre el colchón y me abrazo.

- Después te explico – me dijo al oído, luego se alejo un poco para mirarme fijamente a los ojos - ¿está bien?

- Está bien – respondí resignada; se acerco y me dio un besito como los que siempre nos hemos dado. _Frente a Charlie… está loco o tiene pensamientos suicidas._ Mi padre carraspeo para llamar nuestra atención.

- Pitufo esta es la puerta – la señalo – y está esperando a que salgas por ella – Ed. se separo de mi, caminando hacia la puerta, mirando a Charlie; con la comisura de los labios ligeramente curvadas hacia arriba, como si estuviera tratando de contenerse para no reír.

_A este quien lo entiende, seguro se dio un golpe muy pero muy fuerte en la cabeza y por eso esta comportándose así… seguramente fue eso, tal vez por eso quería besarme porque es evidente que yo no le intereso de esa manera… si debe ser, eso lo explica todo._

Mi papá me repaso de arriba a abajo con la mirada, provocando que Ed. se detuviera a medio camino volviéndose a verme.

- ¿Quién te estafo?

- ¿Qué? – pregunte confundida.

- A ese pijama le falta tela.

- Me lo regalo Alice.

- Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con esa pequeña duende.

- Más linda mi hermanita – dijo Ed. pícaramente, continuando su camino.

Cuando paso frente a Charlie, este le dio un zape antes de que cruzara la puerta lo que hizo que Edward estallara en carcajadas.

- Hijo de culebra nace picando, ¿no Cullen? – le escuche decir a Charlie mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación dejándome completamente confundida por su actitud y sobre todo por la de Edward.

Me tire boca abajo en la cama, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada para emitir un grito ahogado por la frustración, de no entender nada, de no saber que significa esto, de estarme haciendo ilusiones y construyéndome castillos en el aire que seguramente van a terminar estrellándose contra la tierra, eso siempre me pasa por ilusa; seguramente tontward solo quería hacer que se me olvidara la molestia con él y no se le ocurrió otra genial idea que besarme; _y si me quería besar porque siente algo más que amistad hacia mí,_ uyyy esto es frustrante ya tengo que dejar de pensar estupideces porque si no cuando tenga que enfrentarme con la inminente realidad va a ser peor.

Me levante a buscar mi celular que había dejado sobra la peinadora, cuando vi la hora en la pantalla me dieron ganas de cometer padricidio (si es que eso existe), ahora si es verdad que Charlie se paso, apenas son las 8:46pm y el sabe perfectamente que en un día normal que tenga clases al día siguiente yo me acuesto a las 10:00pm, ahora mi gran incógnita es ¿por qué rayos Edward no se podía quedar un rato más para que aclaráramos lo que a mí **me urge aclarar**? Cuando dijo que era tarde yo realmente pensé que eran al menos las 11:00pm y que no me había dando cuenta de lo tarde que era por estar entretenida con Edward, pero resulta que es súper temprano y mi señor padre tiene serios problemas psicoexistenciales o como quiera que se llamen, aunque entre él y Edward no termino de decidir cual está peor.

Realmente molesta apague la luz de mi habitación y cerré la puerta con pestillo, para evitar que alguno de mis padres entrara, me tire en la cama a ver el techo e intentar dormir.

* * *

**EPOV**

Estuve tan pero tan cerca de besarla, al fin había mande al traste todos mis miedos y me decidí a hacer realidad lo que llevo tanto tiempo esperando, pero en ese preciso momento tenía que venir a aparecer Charlie, lo peor del caso es que se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que había interrumpido y comenzó a hacerse el enojado para que yo me tuviera que resignar, y regresar a mi casa, y después me salió con un montón de cuentos chino de cuando mis padres se conocieron solo para traumarme pero por lo menos me vengue. Pobre Charlie debe ser difícil darse cuenta que tu pequeña creció.

_Flash Back_

_- Hijo de culebra nace picando ¿no Cullen? – me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Bella, yo aun estaba tratando de recuperarme del ataque de de risas que me dio luego de sus comentarios de la pijama, bueno en realidad lo que me hizo estallar en carcajada fue que me golpeara en la nuca después de que aprobara de cierta forma la elección de Alice, aunque si soy sincero debo decir que casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando la vi salir del baño; nada me pudo haber preparado para eso porque ni remotamente me imaginaba que Bella iba a aparecer con semejante modelito, sobre todo cuando siempre a usado pijamas largos y anchos._

_- Estas queriendo decir que Carlisle es un reptil – logre decir cuando ya estábamos comenzado a bajar por las escaleras – buenos mal que es tu amigo, porque si no, no me imagino de que otras formas mucho peores podrías llamarlo._

_- Precisamente porque soy su mejor amigo estoy seguro de eso y él sabe que es verdad lo que digo, así que – se encogió de hombros – dudo mucho que se moleste; aunque últimamente estoy llegando a pesar que más que un reptil, mi querido amigo Carlisle es más bien el diablo._

_- El diablo – exclame extrañado._

_- Si, porque tú eres un pequeño demonio mi estimado pitufo._

_- Urg no me digas así, sabes que lo detesto, eres el único que se empeña en seguirme llamando así, además de recordárselo a Emmet que es mucho más insoportable que tu._

_-Eso te pasa por estarle metiendo mano a MI HIJA, mía, mía, mía, y no la presto – solo pude reírme de su actitud de padre celoso, esa era una faceta que nunca había aplicado dirigida hacia mí. _

_- Déjame aclararte que solo estábamos viendo una película, no paso nada más._

_- Porque llegue a tiempo, si no otro seria el cuento, sobretodo siendo tú el pequeño engendro de Carlisle._

_- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi papá en todo esto?_

_- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – pregunto bajando el último escalón, quedándose parado observándome con una ceja arqueada._

_- ¿Qué cosa mala podr… - me detuve cuando le iba a preguntar que podría tener de malo, pensándolo mejor ese par se conocen desde hace demasiado tiempo y hay ciertas cosas que prefiero ignorar – creo que mejor no quiero saberlo – finalice alcanzando su posición, logrando que Charlie ensanchara su sonrisa._

_- Ahora que lo dices así creo que deberías saber un par de cosas de tu padre._

_- Ya dije que no quiero saber._

_- Sabias que cuando tu padre estaba en el instituto era de todos menos un santo._

_- Algo de eso le he escuchado decir a mis abuelos, pero según tengo entendido tú no eras muy diferente que digamos._

_- Para nada, en realidad era difícil decir cual era peor, nuestra diferencia era que yo me valía de las más antiguas técnicas para encantar a las chicas, Carlisle solo tenía que sonreír, pero no me quejo eso era igualmente beneficioso para mi así como yo lo era para él, siempre que conseguíamos salir con una chica ella (por alguna extraña suerte del destino) tenía una amiga que obviamente era presentada a el otro amigo; sino cómo crees que conoció a la dulce y adorable Esme._

_- NOOOOO – levante mis manos haciendo señas de que se detuviera – esa parte de la historia prefiero ignorarla y solo quedarme con la versión corta y romántica de Esme._

_- Sabias que Esme fue la única inmune a su sonrisa, y si no lo era lo disimulaba muy buen; la cuestión fue que la legendaria sonrisa Cullen que encanto a tantas féminas a Esme Masen no le hizo ni cosquillas – comenzó a reír como si recordara algo muy divertido – tenias que haber visto la cara de Carlisle no se la podía creer su encantadora sonrisa (que para mi mala suerte tu heredas y Bella nunca ha sido inmune a ella) – umm nunca me he dado cuenta de eso pero tengo que intentar comprobarlo - no tubo ningún efecto; estaba tan frustrado a él le encanto la chica desde que comencé a hablarle de la mejor amiga del amor de mi vida._

_- Esa historia ya me la sé y no entiendo cuál es tu punto._

_- Que aunque Esme era un hueso duro de roer, totalmente inalcanzable, toda una experta en quitarse a los hombres de enzima, con tal elegancia que era gracioso ver como los rechazaba sin que pudieran hacer nada; pero Carlisle con mi ayuda (no se lo digas a Esme ni mucho menos a Renée) logro meterse en sus pantalones en menos de dos semanas – me quede en Shock y seguramente mi cara de sufrimiento debía ser inigualable – quien lo podría haber adivinado el muy desgraciado logro lo que al menos tres docenas de pretendientes ni remotamente había logrado, ni yo había llegado tan lejos con Renée aun._

_- Charlie ese es el tipo de información que un hijo nunca desea conocer de sus padres – susurre._

_- Ahora entiendes por qué digo que eres peligroso tu genética te precede – me vio divertido – y eso es en el amplio sentido de la palabra porque con todo y lo cuidadoso que siempre fueron Carlisle y Esme, Emmett fue una gran sorpresa, resulta que los Cullen son demasiado fértiles para su bienestar._

_- Tu estas queriendo decir que… que… Bella y yo…. Nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada de eso – nos defendí._

_- Solo cubro mis apuestas y me aseguro de que estés plenamente consciente de las posibles consecuencias de tus actos._

_- Eres imposible – dije molesto – primero me haces decir, no, no solo decir, __**gritar**__ que estoy enamorado de tu hija, después de llamarme cobarde por no decirle lo que siento ni intentar que seamos novios y ahora sales a contarme un montón de cosas sobre mi padre que sinceramente prefiero no saber… - de repente se me prendió el foco, rayos, claro tiene que ser eso. _

_Charlie al igual que yo sabe que si Bella llega a tener un novio es porque de verdad siente algo muy fuerte por él y porque está dispuesta a compartir todo con esa persona, __**que espero ser yo**__, así que de alguna forma me está dando a entender que tiene miedo de que su niña pronto se convierta en mujer, más concretamente en mi mujer, jajaja si supiera que yo no tengo ningún apuro con eso si va a ser será en su momento; pero igual esta revelación me ha dado una gran idea._

_- Debo entender que todo este cuento de la fertilidad de los Cullen es porque te preocupa enterarte sorpresivamente que serás abuelito._

_- Tómalo como quieras – dijo cortante._

_- Pues no te puedo asegurar nada – me encogí de hombros y Charlie frunció el ceño – lo que si te puedo prometer es que tan pronto sepa que está en camino el primer Cullen Swan serás uno de los primeros en saberlo su-e-gri-to – toma eso Swan, parecía como si la vena en su frente fuera a estallar pero aun no reaccionaba; ahora a correr._

_- CULLEN TE VOY A MATAR – lo escuche gritar mientras yo salía corriendo hacia el jardín trasero de la casa Swan para ir a refugiarme en mi casa._

_Fin de Flash Back._

Así que ahora estoy tirado en mi cama viendo al techo sin nada de sueño porque apenas son las 9:20pm y pesar que mañana tengo que regresar a clases, uff ya me imagino todo el alboroto por lo de la foto del facebook, bueno en realidad eso no me afecta, él que a Bella le allá dado por poner esa foto en mi perfil en realidad me beneficia a ver si de esa forma le queda claro a un par de tarados que Bella es MIA o pronto lo será, bueno en realidad eso no importa, por algo dicen que el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

Esta primera semana de clases de por si fue algo pesado primero el hecho de que no tendré ni una tarde libre durante la semana por estar en dos equipos, es algo que solo de pensarlo me agota, aunque a Bella no es que le allá tocado muy fácil con todo lo que le asigno el director.

Por lo menos los profesores son agradables o casi todos porque hay una que no me termina de caer del todo; el miércoles en nuestra primera clase de MTD todo iba de lo más normal solo nos presentamos realmente era un grupo pequeño aunque los profesores nos dijeron que posiblemente la próxima semana se sumaran nuevos alumnos pues como es una clase nueva y somos tan pocos decidieron dejar abierta la inscripción, todo me pareció bien hasta que me di cuenta que el profesor de música se quedaba viendo mucho a Bella y cuando ella lo veía le sonreía a lo que ella le devolvía la sonrisa, eso no me gusto por muy joven que sea el profesor ella es una alumna y el debería comportarse.

Ese mismo día en la tarde en el entrenamiento de futbol fue que nos sacaron las fotos nefastas con las porristas, pero el jueves otra vez en la clase de MTD todos hablamos acerca de lo que podríamos hacer durante el taller o que nos gustaría hacer, pero Bella estaba muy sonreída ablando de lo más chévere y confianzuda con el profesor de música detallito que no se me paso por alto haciendo que mis celos se elevaran un 110 %, ya de por si es malo tener que soportar que idiotas como Mike, Tyler y Eric estuvieran en el instituto todo el tiempo detrás de Bella, claro eso sin contar al perro de Jacob para que ahora tenga que soportar también al profesorcito eso.

Definitivamente si Bella y yo llegamos a tener una niña la voy a meter a un convento o como mínimo a un internado para señoritas, sobre todo si se parece mucho a su mami, si señor nada de tarados-babosos queriendo ponerle las manos enzima a mi princesita.

- ¿cómo sería una niña de Bella y mía? – susurre para mí mismo – Bella – suspire – como hago para decirte que te amo y lograr que tú me correspondas – me quede un rato contemplando a la nada – me da tanto miedo perderte – enterré mi cabeza en la almohada intentando dormir.

* * *

**BPOV**

Faltan tan solo 10 minutos para las diez de la noche y aun no he podido lograr dormir, Morfeo simplemente se olvido de visitarme, no puedo sacar de mi cabeza mi casi beso con Edward, gruñí frustrada y decidí que ya no podía esperar más así que le envié un mensaje de texto.

_Tony estas despierto?_

_B.S._

Respondió de inmediato.

_Más o menos y tu?_

_E.C._

_No puedo dormir necesito que hablemos._

_B.S._

_Yo también necesito hablar con tigo pero en persona._

_E.C._

_No puedo esperar tanto, llámame o yo te llamo, o mejor nos escapamos para dar un paseo por el bosque e ir al lugar secreto, como prefieras._

_B.S._

_La paciencia no es una de tu virtudes, cierto Bella? Además no creo que esta noche te puedas escabullir sin que Charlie se de cuenta y para ir al lugar secreto ya es muy tarde mañana tenemos clases _

_E.C._

Eso me hizo reír.

_Sabes que no._

_B.S._

_El problema es que lo que tenemos que hablar necesito que lo hagamos en persona, y sin apuros, tenemos que aclarar todo este embrollo y malos entendidos._

_E.C._

¿Embrollo? ¿Malos entendidos? Tonta, tonta Bella él solo quería distraerte para que olvidaras tu enojo y como siempre vengo yo a imaginarme cosas que no son, llenándome de ilusiones estúpidas.

_Bella te dormiste?_

_E.C._

_No, solo estaba pensando._

_B.S._

_Bella mañana necesito decirte algo, para poder explicarte lo que casi paso entre nosotros hoy, pero necesito que me prometas que no te lo vas a tomar mal, ni te vas a enojar._

_E.C._

Seguro tiene miedo de que me moleste aun más con el por intentar besarme, solo para que se me pasara el enojo, esa es una explicación que no quiero que me de, que no quiero escuchar ni ahora ni nunca, no quiero que me diga que lo hizo para distraerme pero que yo no le gusto de esa forma.

_Tranquilo amigo, no hay nada que explicar mejor dejamos todo como esta y hacemos como que si nunca hubiera pasado de verdad pienso que es mejor así._

_B.S._

_Bells enserio necesito explicártelo no me pidas que lo olvide sin más, o es que te todavía estas muy molesta con migo?_

_E.C._

_Ed. porfis olvídalo si, hazlo por mí, simplemente olvida el tema, sigamos siendo solo Bella y Edward, no nos compliquemos la vida la verdad no me quiero molestar con tigo, por favor solo olvídalo._

_B.S._

_P.D: tengo sueño y me duele la cabeza, nos vemos mañana._

Mentí para terminar esta conversación.

_Ok. Que descanses._

_E.C._

Esta molesto lo sé por la forma tan cortante en la que me escribió, pero prefiero soportar su molestia momentánea a su rechazo rotundo, no respondí nada sino que comencé a contar ovejas hasta caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

La semana comenzó pesada y continuo empeorando día con día Edward estaba insoportable, prácticamente tenía que estar todo el tiempo pendiente de él porque en lo que me descuidaba me hacia alguna broma, en esta semana a estado utilizando casi que todo su arsenal, me hala un mechón del cabello hacia el lado donde el este solo para que voltee a verlo, o simplemente me despeina con su mano; si me entretengo con cualquier cosa punza mis costillas con su dedo haciéndome saltar y hasta grita por la impresión, coloca su brazo en mi hombro apoyando todo su peso en el haciéndome así perder el equilibrio, en la cafetería se sienta en mis piernas, cuando le digo que pesa solo se ríe como si nada y continua hablando con los demás hasta que le digo que no siento las piernas, lo cual logra que se levanta solo para sentarme a mí en sus piernas; en clases choca su hombro con el mío empujándome para que termine rayando el cuaderno o comienza a llamarme y sin importar que le contestara sequia _Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, _hasta que logra sacarme de quicio.

El lunes en la mañana estaba serio de podría decir que hasta molesto, aparte que al llegar a el instituto todo era un hervidero de chismes cosa que no mejoro por el hecho de que Edward y yo pasamos todo el día juntos, agarrados de la mano o abrazados, pero normalmente somos así y eso era algo que yo no pienso cambiar solo por las habladurías de unos cuantos, y como bien dijo Edward "por mí que digan lo quieran". En la noche tal y como me lo había dicho Joseph me llamo a las 8 en punto estuvimos hablando más de dos horas hasta que termine contándole en parte lo que siento por Edward y explicándole mi temor de no ser correspondida, solo me dijo que él no era nadie para decirme ciertas cosas porque no le correspondía, pero que me tranquilizara y respirara hondo que tal vez las cosas no eran tan graves como yo creía.

Como de costumbre pasábamos todo el día en el instituto juntos, la única diferencia es que ahora al terminar las clases Ed. me lleva a casa, regresando después a el instituto para sus entrenamientos y como esta ha sido la primera semana, aun no está acostumbrado a este nuevo ritmo por lo que no lo veo en las noches, porque según Esme llega muerto.

El miércoles recibí la no muy grata sorpresa que los nuevos alumnos que completarían nuestra taller de MTD son nada más y nada menos que Mike y las tretazorras; _como si no fuera suficiente con que estuvieran Tyler y Eric_, eso sin contar con el hecho de que las tetrazorras han estado todo la semana más insoportables que de costumbre y no desaprovechan la menor oportunidad de tirársele en sima a Mi Edward así que no pude desfrutar la clase tanto como me hubiera gustado, al menos Timothy me dijo que ya se había puesto en contacto con Jane noticia que me pinto una gran sonrisa en la cara; _que no duro mucho porque en ese momento Tanya aprovecho para guindarse al cuello de tontward_.

El jueves en la tarde al final de las clases, iba caminando hacia el estacionamiento del instituto, un tanto irritada porque tontward se le ocurrió que era divertido alarme hacia atrás por el cuello de la camisa y por la cola de caballo que tenia hecha en mi cabello; cuando estaba cerca de donde Edward había estacionado el volvo en la mañana vi a Tanya _con su estúpido uniforme de porrista, _escribiendo algo en el vidrio trasero del coche que estaba un poco sucio porque con lo de los entrenamiento a Ed. no le había dado tiempo de llevar a que lo lavaran desde la semana pasada; la muy estúpido termino de escribir lo que fuera que estaba escribiendo y comenzó a alejarse del coche con una sonrisa tonta pintada en su cara, pero cuando vio a Ed. se detuvo un poco para guiñarle un ojo coquetamente y luego seguir su camino; me adelante para ver lo que estaba escrito en el vidrio en medio de un corazón y unos labios decía.

_Lávame Bebe._

_Zorra, zorra, zorra y mil veces zorra Tanya Denali._ Pero esta muy equivocada si piensa que yo me voy a quedar tan tranquila. A el corazón le pinte un puñal atravesándolo y gotas de sangre cayendo de él, a los labios les pinte un círculo alrededor con una raya en el medio como la señalización que se utiliza para decir que algo está prohibido y para terminar mi majestuoso trabajo debajo le escribí.

_Jodete Zorra._

Cuando termine de escribir escuche a Edward reír detrás de mí, voltee a verlo sonrojada porque presencio mi gran arranque de celos y mí marque de territorio como diría Joel, pero el solo aplaudió y dijo:

- Te quedo perfecto, no creo que alguien pueda superarte.

- Gracias se me da de manera natural y espontanea – no pude contenerme y comencé a reírme, Edward me abrazo y me dio un piquito dejándome sorprendida, no solo a mi sino también a más de medio instituto que en ese momento se encontraba en el estacionamiento – creo que ahora si es verdad que no van a dejar de hablar de nosotros como por tres meses al menos.

- Pregúntame si me importa.

- Ya sé que no te importa y la verdad es que a mí tampoco.

- Teniendo claro eso vámonos que tengo que ir a llevarte y regresar para el entrenamiento.

- No tendrías que dar tantas vueltas si Renée no fuera tan cabezota y Charlie no le hiciera caso en todo lo que dice.

- Mira quién habla de ser cabezota, eso es como si un cachicamo llamara a una tortuga conchuda, además a mi no me molesta y si hubieras dejado que Renée te celebrara tus súper dulces dieciséis con una gran fiesta como quería tuvieras carro, aunque igual yo me encargaría de encontrar alguna forma de que te vinieras a el instituto con migo.

- Cierto no es fácil lograr deshacerme de ti.

- Por más que lo inteste no lo lograras – solo sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza, me subí al coche y como los días anteriores Edward fue a llevarme a casa, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión cada vez que miraba por el espejo retrovisor soltaba una carcajada.

* * *

Hoy es viernes primero de octubre de 2010, pero lo más importante es que hoy termina esta semana de clases de terror y comienza el fin de semana, estoy contando las horas para que terminen las clases.

A la hora del almuerzo estaba en la cafetería almorzando en compañía de Angela, Ben y los que desde el miércoles comenzaron a acompañarnos, nuestros compañeros de MTD Bree, Victoria, Benjamín y James, a por supuesto Edward está sentado en mis piernas _como cosa rara_.

- Bella, por favor dime que hoy en la tarde no tenemos ninguna gran actividad que nos haga quedarnos hasta muy tarde en el instituto – pidió con cara suplicante Bree.

- No en realidad, el directo va a dar información acerca de las futuras actividades y a poner a votación otras, pero nada que vaya a tomar más de dos hora, así que hoy toca salir más temprano de lo normal, **gracias a Dios** – exclame lo ultimo levantando las manos.

- Es bueno saberlo porque todavía me siento molido del entrenamiento de ayer – se quejo Ben.

- De que te quejas – dijo Edward – no fue tanto, quejándome debería de estar yo que no he podido darle descanso a mi cuerpo.

- Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que te agotes con tus actividades extracurriculares – lo acuso Ben viéndolo con una ceja enarcada y señalándolo con su dedo índice – además estas pasado de tirano.

- Lo certifico – dijeron Benjamín y James al mismo tiempo aunque estos dos pertenecían al equipo de Futbol y Ben al de Basquetbol.

- Que llorones me salieron – dijo Ed. negando con la cabeza - ¿con quienes pueden contar los titanes si sus jugadores solo se dedican a llorar? – dramatizo – en el letrero de la entrada debería decir en vez de bienvenidos al hogar de los titanes, bienvenido al hogar de los llorones.

- Por algo tu eres el capitán de dos de sus equipo – le bromee, logrando que todos los chicos comenzaran a reír y chocaran sus manos con migo, celebrando mi broma.

- Muy graciosa Bella – dijo Edward chocando su frente con la mía.

- Auch eso dolió – dije pasándome una mano por la frente, mientras hacía buchero – Edward ya no siento las piernas – como los días anteriores nos hizo cambiar de posición quedando yo en sus piernas; continuamos comiendo y hablando con los chicos hasta que Ed. me dio un beso en el lado derecho del cuello que me hizo encoger el hombro y acercar mi cabeza hacia ese lado – me hizo cosquillas – le dije.

- Ha si – dijo antes de comenzar a darme besos en el cuello, cuando me encogía de un lado el besaba el otro haciéndome soltar risitas tontas y retorcerme en su regazo.

- Tony ya para – pero me ignoro – me voy a molestar si sigues, quiero terminar de comer.

- Está bien – dijo deteniéndose – entonces vamos a darte de comer – agarro un pedazo de pizza acercándola a mi boca – abre la boca – me pidió y yo negué – vamos abre la boquita – yo volvía a negar continuando con el juego de la barbie Bella como me dice Alice – mira que pizza más rica, verdad que la muñeca preciosa quiere pizza – abrí la boca mordiendo un pedazo de pizza y masticándola – que muñeca más obediente – se acerco para darme un beso en la mejilla cuando escuche a varias personas comenzar a reír, entonces recordé donde y con quien estábamos, acto seguido un tomate quedaba pálido a mi lado y yo no era la única Edward también estaba algo sonrojado solo que a él no se le notaba tanto.

- Ehm chicos una pregunta – dijo Benjamín, Ed. asintió animándolo a continuar - ¿ustedes son novios? – pregunto dejándome asombrada.

- ¿tú qué crees? – le pregunto Ed. antes de que yo pudiera hablar, mirándolo enarcando su ceja izquierda y con esa endemoniada sonrisa de niño malo.

- Yo creo que… – dijo Benjamín haciendo una pausa – que los ríos desembocan en el mar – término de decir con cara de niño que acaba de hacer una travesura.

- Eso está comprobado científicamente creo – lo apoyo James poniendo una expresión parecida a la que tenia Benjamín.

- Si eso está comprobado totalmente, se los puedo certificar – les dijo Ben – y si no es se parece igualito – dijo burlonamente, haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír _otra vez_ muy divertidos por algo que yo no terminaba de entender.

- Están hablando chino para mí – antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, me levante para poder sacarlo del bolsillo posterior de mi pantalón, cuando ya lo tenía en la mano voltee a ver a Edward para sentarme de nuevo en sus piernas y me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando el trasero - ¿Qué vez?

- Na-da – dijo con cara de niño bueno volviendo a sentarme en su regazo, quitándome el celular – halo – contesto la llamada – hola Joseph no soy Edward ¿Cómo estás? – silencio – está aquí pero le quite el teléfono por lenta – silencio – no lo he visto y Bella tampoco ha hablado con él ¿paso algo? – otro silencio yo ya me estaba preocupando y comencé a verlo interrogante – ha okey, pues Bella a esa hora tienes que estar todavía aquí en el instituto porque es la encargada de la organización de eventos – silencio – si es algo raro creo que ella misma todavía se está haciendo a la idea, pero como te decía ella no puede salir pero yo sip – silencio – si no tengo ningún problemas en escaparme un rato para ir a buscarte, luego pasamos recogiendo a Bella y fin del problemas – silencio – okey entonces nos vemos más tarde – corto la llamada.

- ¿Joseph viene? – pregunte feliz de poder ver a mi hermano.

- Sip, me dijo que llegaba de 2:30 a 3:00 de la tarde; estaba llamando a Charlie para que lo fuera a buscar a el aeropuerto, porque como viene solo por un par de días prefirió dejar el auto, pero no logro localizarlo así que lo voy a ir a buscar yo y luego te vengo a buscar a ti – me explico, para luego **morderme el cuello**, haciéndome emitir un pequeño grito.

- Edward ya deja – lo regañe - ¿por qué tienes que molestarme tanto?

- Sabes que te molesto porque te quiero – beso mi mejilla.

- Pues entonces no me quieras tanto.

Terminamos de almorzar con los chicos que nos contaron un montón de cosas súper chistosas que les pasaron en sus vacaciones, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto, fue una verdadera terapia de risa me hizo sentir relajada, fue como si todo lo malo de la semana hubiera desaparecido, me dolía el estomago de tanto reírme y las lagrimas corrían sin control por mis mejillas; la verdad es que juntos los chicos son un grupo bastante divertido y dinámico, es imposible aburrirse con ellos, son unos payasos en toda regla.

Antes de que el almuerzo terminara la Sra. Cope anuncio por los arto parlantes que al finalizar el primer periodo de la tarde todos los alumnos deberían dirigirse a el gimnasio; cuando sonó el primer timbre Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestra clase de biología, la cual no fue muy interesante que digamos, además de que no fue como si me pudiera concentrar mucho gracias a el nuevo entretenimiento de Edward.

_Adivinen…_

_Pues si, besarme el cuello. _

Casi al final de la clase, después de regañarlo la vez numero 1000 aproximadamente, puso cara de cachorrito regañado y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo; cuando finalmente termino la clase y todos comenzábamos a salir del salón comenzó a alarme el cabello como lo había hecho el día anterior, por lo que lo vi feo y el solo me sonrió.

- Vamos te acompaño al gimnasio – dijo cuando estuvimos en el pasillo para después quitarme mis lentes.

- Edward dame los lentes – lo mire amenazadoramente.

- Camina – dijo como si nada. Bufe y comencé a caminar sin esperarlo pero el rápidamente me alcanzo, de repente sentí una nalgada que me paralizo y la mano de Edward aun seguía sobre el glúteo que había nalgueado, yo me quede viéndolo con la boca abierta – uff me pro-vo-co – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, recordándome que yo también lo había nalgueado.

- Dos pueden jugar a este juego Cullen – me acerque aun más a él deslizando mi mano derecha dentro del bolsillo trasero del lado derecho de su pantalón, subí y baje una ceja y luego le di un ligero apretón, dejando luego mi mano en el mismo sitio.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso – deslizo su mano izquierda (que era con la que me había nalgueado), dentro del bolsillo trasero del lado izquierdo de mí pantalón repitiendo mis acciones; comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo hacia el gimnasio, sentía mil miradas en mi espalda pero no voltee para comprobarlo aunque estoy segura de que mi sonrojo llego a un rojo casi imposible, pero igual no retire mi mano, como lo dije dos podíamos jugar a este juego y no iba a dejar que la vergüenza hiciera que Edward me ganara esta vez.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del gimnasio, Edward me dejo entre su cuerpo y la pared, nuestras manos seguían en su mismo sitio, mientras nos mirábamos uno al otro pícaramente, de repente Ed. se inclino un poco besando mi cuello otra vez, luego la parte posterior de mi oído, mi mandíbula, mi barbilla, presiono sus labios suavemente contra los míos.

_Si si si por favor por favor por favor._

- Señorita Swan – _MIERDA porque a mi aahhhh._ Ed. y yo nos separamos de un salto para ver a el sub-director Barner mirándonos reprobatoriamente – el director la esta buscando, le sugiero que se apresure.

- Si señor enseguida voy – tan pronto el Sr. Barner desapareció tontward comenzó a reírse – no le veo la gracia – dije molesta logrando que riera aun más fuerte – no te rías que esto es tu culpa – comencé a golpearlo en los brazos.

- Tenias que haber visto tu cara – dijo tratando de protegerse de mis golpes.

- Quiero que me respondas algo con toda sinceridad ¿vale? – le dije mirándolo un poco molesta, el solo asintió - ¿qué tiene de entretenido torturarme?

- Muchas cosas – dijo poniendo esa endemoniada sonrisa torcida que casi me causa un paro cardiaco – pero tú tienes la culpa de tus supuestas "torturas".

- Supuestas nada – ósea de que rayos estaba hablando el de verdad me tortura – ha cierto se me olvidaba que yo las disfruto muchísimo, Ho no tienes idea de _cuánto_ me encantan - le dije lo más sarcásticamente que pude, poniéndome la mano derecha en el corazón mordiéndome el labio para hacer mejor mi actuación.

- Pues si tú tienes la culpa por ser tan obstinada, ciega y orgullosa – me dijo acercándose a mi oído para susurrar muy bajo – además te ves endemoniadamente sexy cuando estas enojada y mucho más cuando te muerdes el labio – me estremecí, el rio dándose la vuelta y se fue a buscar a mi hermano.

* * *

**EPOV**

_Charlie, Charlie, Charlie y después dices que soy yo, aunque tal vez si, como sea no me importa, lo importante es que le gusto estoy seguro. SIIII…_

* * *

**Perdón por los errores porque de verdad no lo releí.**

**Qué tal? Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias e ideas.**

**UN SUPER BESOTE.**

**Se les quiere y gracias por toda su paciencia.**


	11. Fantasía o Realidad

**Disculpen el abandono pero la estúpida Ley de Murphy en estos ultimos seis meses a dicho presente en mi vida.**

**Este capitulo estaba listo desde hace un mes lo termine justo antes, de que la ley de Murphy se presentara por ultima vez el 21/1/12, pero como tengo mi lapto dañana desde hace tres meses no lo habia podido transcribir, hasta hoy que aproveche que todos viajaron y me dejaron para mi sola la compu de la casa.**

**De verdad mil, mil, mil disculpas por el abandono, no pienso abandonar la historia.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO.**

**Mi Adorado Tormento**

**CAPITULO X**

**Fantasía o Realidad.**

_Estoy mirando, oyendo,__  
__con la mitad del alma en el mar y la mitad del alma__  
__en la tierra,__  
__y con las dos mitades del alma miro al mundo._

_**Pablo Neruda.**_

* * *

_Capitulo anterior._

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del gimnasio, Edward me dejo entre su cuerpo y la pared, nuestras manos seguían en su mismo sitio, mientras nos mirábamos uno al otro pícaramente, de repente Ed. se inclino un poco besando mi cuello otra vez, luego la parte posterior de mi oído, mi mandíbula, mi barbilla, presiono sus labios suavemente contra los míos.

_Si si si por favor por favor por favor._

Señorita Swan – _MIERDA porque a mi aahhhh._ Ed. y yo nos separamos de un salto para ver a el sub-director Barner mirándonos reprobatoriamente – el director la está buscando, le sugiero que se apresure.

Si señor enseguida voy – tan pronto el Sr. Barner desapareció tontward comenzó a reírse – no le veo la gracia – dije molesta logrando que riera aun más fuerte – no te rías que esto es tu culpa – comencé a golpearlo en los brazos.

Tenias que haber visto tu cara – dijo tratando de protegerse de mis golpes.

Quiero que me respondas algo con toda sinceridad ¿vale? – le dije mirándolo un poco molesta, el solo asintió - ¿qué tiene de entretenido torturarme?

Muchas cosas – dijo poniendo esa endemoniada sonrisa torcida que casi me causa un paro cardiaco – pero tú tienes la culpa de tus supuestas "torturas".

Supuestas nada – ósea de que rayos estaba hablando el de verdad me tortura – ha cierto se me olvidaba que yo las disfruto muchísimo, Ho no tienes idea de _cuánto_ me encantan - le dije lo más sarcásticamente que pude, poniéndome la mano derecha en el corazón mordiéndome el labio para hacer mejor mi actuación.

Pues si tú tienes la culpa por ser tan obstinada, ciega y orgullosa – me dijo acercándose a mi oído para susurrar muy bajo – además te ves endemoniadamente sexy cuando estas enojada y mucho más cuando te muerdes el labio – me estremecí, el rio dándose la vuelta y se fue a buscar a mi hermano.

**EPOV**

_Charlie, Charlie, Charlie y después dices que soy yo, aunque tal vez si, como sea no me importa, lo importante es que le gusto estoy seguro. SIIII…_

* * *

**EPOV.**

- Joseph – salude estrechando su mano - ¿y eso que decidiste venir este fin de semana? Honrándonos con tu _magnifica presencia_ – interrogue mientras le daba "un abrazo de hombres", citando a el gran filosofo de mi hermano.

- Hola Eddy – saludo burlón – Pues ya ves esas cosas que tiene la vida… he decidido visitar a los simples mortales - le resto importancia – y necesito hablar contigo – _ya decía yo que todo no podía ser tan fácil._

- ¿Conmigo? – trate de hacerme el inocente.

- Si contigo y no trates de hacerte el inocentico, que yo se que de inocente no tienes casi nada, por no decir nada.

- ¿y de que será lo que quieres hablar? – cambie el tema rápidamente, porque no me estaba gustando mucho el rumbo que estaba tomando.

- ¿podemos ir a tomar un café o mejor una cerveza?

- Aunque no me molesta la idea de la cerveza, no tengo edad legal y Carlisle me tiene fichadito después de la borrachera que por ordenes de él mismo _ciertos personajes_, me hicieron agarrar y esto de responder una pregunta con otra pregunta, me hace sentir como si estuviéramos jugando pregunta-pregunta - los dos nos comenzamos a reír – por cierto… no podemos irnos a tomar nada, porque tengo, mejor dicho **tenemos** – nos señale repetidamente a ambos – que ir a buscar a Bella, ósea **tu hermana**, a el instituto, ¿_la recuerdas_? – pregunte con sarcasmo – 1.60, blanca, cabello castaño, ojos marrones.

-Ciiertoooo, se me había olvidado, que mala cabeza la mía.

-Que mal hermano eres, pero como a mí no se me olvida, no la vamos a dejar irse a casa caminando.

- Si, si, si, claro _San Edward de las niñas desamparadas_ – se burlo – Di la verdad – me reto – no se te puede olvidar porque tienes miedo, de que si lo haces "_mi tierna y dulce hermanita_" nótese el gran, gran, gran sarcasmo, te patee el trasero y planee una venganza **épica** en tu contra - dijo mientras caminábamos hacia mi auto.

- Bueno, es cierto eso tiene algo que ver, tu sabes tantito por ciento.

- Lo sabía, es que como te explico soy yo, nada más y nada menos que Joseph Swan – hablo con suficiencia, mientras yo le hacía burla exagerando sus gestos - Sera después de que la dejemos en casa – me dijo con resignación, cuan nos subimos al volvo.

- Es decir, que lo que quiera que sea que quieras hablar con migo, tiene que ser en privado – dije poniendo en marcha el auto.

- Por Dios Edward, tú y tus trabalenguas cuando hablas no los soporto, ya no sé si te sale al natural o lo haces por fastidiar.

- Mi vocabulario no es para mentes limitadas y no te quejes que tú también lo haces a veces, claro que no de tanta complejidad – me burle de Jos.

- Puaj, no te soporto – me vio con rabia – lo que quiero hablar contigo no tiene que ser tanto como que en privado, pero sí sin Bella de por medio.

- Eso es porque… – lo deje para que completara la oración.

- Porque tiene que ver con que tú estás enamorado de ella; claro que si tú quieres que hablemos de eso frente a ella, yo no tengo **ningún** problema – dijo como si nada.

- Por eso digo, que vamos a hablar después de que dejemos a Bella en tu casa.

- Si verdad, eso pensé yo – se rio por lo bajo.

- Jajaja, que risa me da, Josefina Alexandra.

- Busca tu muerte natural **Eddy** – contraataco.

- Lo mismo te digo Josita.

- Yo como que le voy a hacer la segunda a mi amigo Jack con Bella.

Frene el volvo de tal manera que de seguro quedaron las marcas de los neumáticos en el pavimento, haciendo que Joseph se fuera hacia delante, si no hubiera sido por el cinturón de seguridad y porque se protegió con las manos se hubiera pegado un buen golpe en la cabeza, _bien merecido lo tiene_.

- MIERDA EDWARD DONDE DEMONIOS TE DIERON EL PERMISO PARA CONDUCIR – grito molesto.

- **En el mismo lugar donde te dieron a ti ese cerebro de pájaro que solo te da para pensar estupideces **– le dije algo molesto, volviendo a poner en marcha el volvo - **¿Quién demonios es Jack?** – pregunte en el mismo tono.

- Un amigo, que estudio con migo en la academia y cada vez que ve a Bella dice que con el tiempo, lo que hace es ponerse más linda – dijo ahora divertido por mi evidente estado anímico.

- ¿y todavía es amigo tuyo? – Recrimine – yo ya le hubiera partido la boca para que no hablara tantas estupideces, y lo más importante de todo, le habría sacado los ojos para que no estuviera viendo lo que no debe – acelere el volvo, _la velocidad siempre me ayuda a bajar la furia._

- Celos, malditos celos, porque me matas, si no hay razón – canto Jos una de sus canciones inventadas para fastidiarme.

**Mi queridísimo **cuasi cuñado siguió molestándome todo el trayecto hacia el Instituto, mientras yo me dedicaba a ignorarlo lo mejor que pude, mientras anotaba mentalmente a su querido amigo Jack, en mi lista de personas que me gustaría matar, justo debajo de Jacob y Timothy, planeando todas las formas posibles de tortura para ese trió y todos los babosos de nuestros compañeros del instituto que andan detrás de mi futura novia, prometida, esposa, amante, madre de mis hijos, etc, etc, etc… en fin del amor de mi vida Isabella Mary Swan… de Cullen, _suena tan bien_, suspire feliz.

- EDWAAAAARRRRRDD – grito Joseph.

- Rayos Joseph déjate la gritadera que me desconcentras.

- ¿Yo te desconcentro? – Pregunto incrédulo – **yo te desconcentro…** _si claro. ¿No será mi querida hermana la que te desconcentra?, a no, no, no se me olvidaba disculpa soy yo el que te desconcentra._

- Ahora pregunto yo; ¿Qué tiene que ver Bella con que tú andes pegando gritos como vieja histérica?

- En que tengo rato preguntándote algo, y tú no me prestas atención… Es más no sé cómo no hemos chocado, porque dudo mucho que hayas estado muy concentrado en manejar mientras fantaseabas con **mi hermanita. **

¿_Hermanita?, yo no le veo nada de chiquita, es más todo lo tiene bien crecidito;_aparte rápidamente esos pensamientos de mi mente antes de que Jos se diera cuente, porque a veces parece que leyera el pensamiento.

- Ahora si la complete yo con este pues – dije cansino - ¿A ti quien te dijo que yo estaba fantaseando con Bella?

- Te aseguro que por mí no era que estabas suspirando… ¿_o sí_? – pregunto con esa cara de suficiencia que ponen los Swan y que yo detesto.

- Si claro Joseph, _tu eres el que roba __**todos**__ mis suspiros_, como diría Sebas eres la mula que más patea en el corral de mi corazón – ambos comenzamos a reír de mi gran evocación de Sebas.

- Sabía que me amabas Cullen, aunque hubieras tardado tanto en admitirlo.

- **Payaso** – le dije y los dos estallamos en risas.

Hablamos de trivialidades, mientras yo conducía lo más rápido posible hacia el Instituto Forks; a los 15 minutos ya estábamos entrando al estacionamiento.

- Como que llegamos justo a tiempo – dijo Jos mientras yo estacionaba el auto.

- Gracias a Dios porque si no Bella me hubiera puest… - comenzó a sonar mi celular con el tono que le tengo asignado a Bella – No me dejo ni siguiera terminar de hablar, hay que ver que esta hermanita tuya, no conoce la paciencia – Joseph solo rio por lo bajo negando con la cabeza, mientras yo contestaba el celular – Holaaaaaaaaaa en-fer-mera – le conteste como los muñequitos de los dibujos animados yaco, guaco o como sea que se llamen los hermanos Warner.

- ¿Sera que tardas mucho? – pregunto con premura.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Odio esa manía tuya de contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta – dijo un tanto irascible.

- Okey, ya entendí, no te molestes – trate de calmarla – estoy en el estacionamiento del instituto.

- Me alegro – dijo aliviada – porque Mike va a lograr que me vuelva más loca de lo normar y me arranque los cabellos, uno por uno **hasta quedar calva** – hablo nuevamente molesta.

- ¿Qué hizo ahora el baboso? – pregunte bajándome del volvo seguido por Joseph.

- **Intento besarme a la fuerza** – Me detuve en seco.

- Que él QUEEEE.

- Lo que oíste – hablo colérica – no me ha dejado en paz, ya todo está terminando y si tenía que esperarte iba a tener que seguirlo soportando – suspiro con resignación – definitivamente necesito un coche.

- No, no lo necesitas y el baboso ese ya colmo mi paciencia – colgué.

* * *

**BPOV**

Después de que Ed se fuera a buscar a Josy, entre al gimnasio donde aun reinaba el desorden y el estentóreo, debido a las múltiples conversaciones de todos los chicos; busque con la mirada a Angi, cuando logre localizarla y me disponía ir a su encuentro, buscando el lateral de las gradas, en eso se cruzo en mi camino Mike con su gran sonrisa de idiota, diciéndome _que si me podía consultar algo_; resulto que el muy retrasado lo que quería era apartarme de nuestros compañeros para intentar besarme.

La verdad hay que ser un completo imbécil para intentar besarme a la fuerza, es que digo yo, alguien lógico y cuerdo no habría intentado hacer algo como eso a la hija de un militar retirado, hermana de dos militares activos y bien entrenados que pueden darte la paliza de tu vida; eso sin contar el factor Edward, por supuesto Emmet tampoco perdería la oportunidad.

Aunque en estos momentos estoy muy agradecida con Sebas, por obligarme a aprender defensa personal, probablemente Mike ahora está imposibilitado de tener hijos, lo malo es que para mi mala suerte es lo suficientemente idiota como para no dejar de insistir, e intentar aprovechar la oportunidad de que Ed no está conmigo para mandarlo a volar.

Durante la actividad gracias al cielo, no pudo intentar más nada porque el Director Daniel's me pidió que me sentara a su lado, como corresponde a mi nuevo cargo en la organización de eventos, como no todo puede ser perfecto mi asiento al igual que el del director y los maestro estaba al frente de todos los estudiantes; ya casi al final de la actividad comencé a desesperarme, la verdad no quería tener otro encontronazo con el idiota de Newton, así que llame a Edward y le conté lo sucedido con Mike; gracias a Dios él ya estaba en el estacionamiento por lo que tan pronto finalizo todo Salí como una bala del gimnasio.

A mitad de camino al estacionamiento, vi a Edward parado esperándome cruzado de brazos, en medio del pasillo en el que finaliza uno de los edificios; se veía furioso y tannnnnnnnnnnn sexy, _tengo que admitirlo_.

Escuche la voz de Newton llamando entre la bola de estudiantes que venían desde el gimnasio y Salí corriendo al encuentro de Ed, tan pronto llegue a donde él estaba, me abrazo súper fuerte, me dio un besito en el cuello que me hizo estremecer y comenzó a caminar con migo aun sosteniéndome posesivamente.

- Ed ¿Dónde está Joseph?

- Ocupándose de un asuntico – lo mire extrañada.

_¿Dónde andará el loco de mi manitolfo? Seguro de golfo._

- Si yo ya me conozco los asuntos de mis hermanos, no sé cuándo será el día que sentaran cabeza – Ed se rio.

- Déjalos ser – dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para que subiera al auto.

- Yo los dejo ser – me defendí, y subí al auto – pero eso no significa que me agrade todo lo que hacen – Edward iba a interrumpirme pero subí una mano para callarlo – sin embarco respeto sus decisiones ellos son adultos y saben lo que hacen.

- Muy bien dicho – aprobó _hombre tenía que ser _– además tampoco es que son unos viejos sin familia, no veo cual es el apuro – rodeo el auto para sentarse tras el volante.

- El apuro es que René se muere por ser abuela.

- Debes estar alucinando – se volteo en su asiento hacia mi quedando los dos frente a frente.

- Pues no lo estoy – le aclare _por sí y las dudas _– el otro día salió de compras con Esme, _como cosa rara ese par de compras_, pero cuando regresaron dejo las bolsas en la sala y se fue con tu mamá a tu casa a ver no se qué diseños; como yo estaba aburrida me puse a revisar lo que habían comprado para ver cuál sería mi nueva tortura y encontré dos bolsas llenas de ropa de bebe, de niño y niña.

- Eso pudo haberlo comprado par el baby shower de alguna amiga.

- Pues no, porque después la vi arreglar esa ropita en su closet **muy bien escondida**, después revise su closet mientras no estaba en casa y encontré muchas otras cosas.

- Que raro.

- Raro, ni tanto, solo que René quiere ser abuela.

Ed dijo entre dientes algo que sonó como "yo la puedo hacer abuelita".

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que no se supone que las mujeres a esa edad no quieren ser llamadas abuelas, porque todavía se consideran muy jóvenes – me encogí de hombros.

_Ya estoy, otra vez escuchando lo que quiero y no lo que es._

- Ni idea, mi mamá no es muy normal que digamos, así que… ¿quién sabe?

- ¿No será que quiere tener otro hijo?

- Lo dudo – hice una pausa recordando algunas cosas dichas por René – siempre dice que nos ama, pero que fue una tortura medieval darnos a luz, que ese tipo de experiencias fue lo que le hizo decidir no tener más hijos, aun cuando Charlie insistía en completar el equipo de futbol.

- Entonces yo tampoco tengo ni la más mínima idea.

- Cambiando de tema… no se supone que deberíamos de ir a buscar a mi hermano, donde sea que este.

- No solo hay que esperarlo – dijo Ed de lo más relajado, mientras encendía el auto.

- **¿está con alguien del instituto? – **pregunte sorprendida; a lo que Edward solo asintió, en ese mismo momento entro Joseph como una bala, a el asiento trasero del volvo.

- Arranca Edward – dijo cerrando la puerta, salimos del estacionamiento del instituto camino a casa; Joseph tenia la sonrisa del gato de Alicia pintada en la cara.

- ¿Estas saliendo con alguien del instituto? – no pude soportarlo más y pregunte.

- Bella mis malos gustos solo llegan hasta mi amorcito Edward – dijo pellizcándole las mejillas desde atrás a Ed.

- Déjate las mariconerias Joseph – le reprendió Ed.

- Sabes que me amas – replico Josy – como decía, tengo malos sustos pero no malos gustos, como para caer tan bajo, saliendo con Newton Junior.

_OH MI DIOS_…_Ya lo entiendo todo_, me quede literalmente con la boca abierta de la impresión.

- OMG – hice énfasis en cada letra – Edward le dijiste – no pregunte, lo afirme, apuntándole de forma acusatoria con mi dedo.

- Evidentemente – dijo como si nada.

- Joseph, lo golpeaste – lo acuse de igual manera.

- Evidentemente – contesto muy pagado de sí mismo - debo agregar que es un blandengue – comenzó a reír y nosotros con él.

- Se lo merecía – acepte, entre risas.

- Nadie se mete con un Swan sin pagar las consecuencias, absolutamente nadie – lo ultimo lo dijo mirando fijamente a Ed por el retrovisor, este solo lo miro de reojo con fastidio.

* * *

Después de que llegamos a casa aun riéndonos de "la gallinita de newton" como lo bautizo Josy, subí a darme una larga ducha; me tarde todo el tiempo que quise lavando y relavando mi cabello, después de terminar de ducharme me puse un piyama con el sello Alice Cullen por donde lo vieras, pero eso si muy cómodo, de dos piezas un short corto _muy corto_, con una camisilla de tiritos todo de color azul turquesa, ya completamente lista me dispuse a buscar a los chicos.

- Hola mamá – salude a René desde la escalera, pues estaba moviendo algunas cosas en la sala _como cosa rara_.

- Hola hija – dijo con una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué tal tu primer acto como organizadora de eventos en el instituto?

- No me lo recuerdes.

- ¿Así de mal estuvo? – pregunto divertida.

- Peor – puse mala cara – por casualidad no habrás visto por aquí a Josy y Ed.

- Están en el sótano de los Cullen, según tengo entendido.

- Joseph no estará alcoholizando a Edward de nuevo ¿verdad? – me cruce de brazos algo molesta.

_Voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con mi hermano._

Creo que iban a jugar billar – lo pensó un momento – ó wii ó billar en el wii, no se algo como eso.

- Bueno voy a buscarlos – Salí por la puerta trasera hacia la casa de los Cullen.

Entre y no encontré a nadie a la vista, así que seguí directo hacia el sótano, cuando está llegando al final de la escalera escuche hablar a Joseph.

- Eres un cobarde, toda una gallina Cullen.

- Tu palabra favorita del día Swan.

Para ese momento ya yo estaba casi al final de la escalera con los dos chicos dentro de mi rango de visión pero no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia, Josy comenzó a hacer sonidos de gallina mientras movía los brazos simulando aletear.

- Fuera **YO**… uff eso estuviera listo hace raaato; **pero** tú no eres yo, y más te vale que sigas siendo más tu y menos yo – finalizo señalándose a sí mismo.

_Mi hermano y sus trabalenguas a veces tan ganas de abofetearlo. _

- Solo porque te duele verdad – se burlo Edward.

- No creo que quieras ser él - me hice notar haciéndolos sobresaltarse – ni mucho menos te conviene ser más él, por ejemplo, yo soy de las que cree fervientemente, que el Día menos pensado van a aparecer unos treinta niños, diciéndome que soy su tía, y eso es probable…

- Ya exageraste – replico Josy.

- _Exagerada yo…_ para nada, entre tú y sebas no se cual es peor, ni cual tiene más posibilidades de que le aparezca un hijo fantasma – rodo los ojos – a todas estas ¿Qué hacen?

- Bells no te han dicho nunca que las niñas preguntonas, son niñas chismosas – dijo Jos burlonamente.

- A ti no te han dicho que eso no es ser chismosa, sino bien informada – replique sonriendo con cara de niña buena.

- Te la doy – acepto – con respecto a tu pregunta, estábamos hablando.

_Oh hermano te encanta molestarme, pero soy peor que tu. _

- ¿De qué? – pregunte mirando a Ed.

- ¿cosas de hombres? – respondió este no muy seguro de que decir.

- No corrompas a Edward – rete a Joseph con mi mirada de Bella seria, señalándolo con el dedo; por lo que me lo mordió, logrando sacarme un grito.

- No corrompas a Edward – me remedo – hay si tan bonita la estrella marina esta.

- No seré bonito pero así me quieren – le bromeo Ed.

_Nota mental: Edward necesita lentes URGENTE_.

- ¿Quién te quiere a ti? Mijo por dios – Josy continuo con la broma.

- Mi mamá, por lo menos ella estoy seguro que me quiere.

- La única manera de que alguien te quiera y eso porque te pario, porque si no…

- Si, lo sé, lo sé – Ed puso una expresión mal actuada de tristeza y resignación.

- ¿Me van a decir de que hablaban? – volví a intentarlo, haciéndoles ojitos.

- De cosas de hombres Bella – dijo Ed – ya déjalo así, mira que la curiosidad mato al gato; y así pases toda la tarde haciéndonos ojitos no te vamos a decir nada, gatita.

- Buueeno, ya que no me quieren incluir en su conversación, vamos a hacer algo que yo diga.

- Sera – respondieron ambos resignados mientras yo reía en mi interior.

* * *

Media hora después estábamos los tres en mi habitación, viendo el Aro ya que _se me ocurrió la genial idea _(nótese el sarcasmo), de que como estoy acompañada de dos hombres, no habría ningún problema en ver este tipo de películas. Solo que se me olvido el _pequeñísimo _y realmente minúsculo detalle de que ha Joseph no le gusta el Aro, el puede ver todas las películas de terror existentes mil veces menos el Aro, porque dice que el pozo le recuerda uno que estaba antes en el bosque que está detrás de nuestras casas; Edward por su parte no es muy amante de las películas de Terror porque según él lo poner un poco paranoico y yo bueno pues soy una miedosa patológica en lo que ha películas de terror se refiere, muy valiente para otras cosas menos para esas películas.

Así que ahora estoy disque viendo la película, tapándome la cara con la sabana asomando un poco los ojos, aguantando a Josy con las piernas e impidiéndole la libre circulación de sangre a el brazo de Edward que también tengo de almohada.

- Me encanta como vez la película – se burlo Joseph.

- Es que solo el sonido me da cosita.

- ¿entonces porque se te metió en la cabeza que viéramos precisamente esta película? – se quejo Ed.

- Porque se suponía que iba a verla con **dos hombres** pero me salieron gallinas, y porque quería verla punto, ya cállense – los chicos solo se rieron un poco por mi arranque e hicieron silencio para seguir viendo la película.

- Bueno chicos, fue un placer para ustedes haber compartido con migo, pero este cuerpo bien esculpido y esta cara de galán de película necesitan reposo, así que me voy a dormir – dijo Joseph tan pronto termino la película, yéndose a su habitación.

Yo aun estaba escondida debajo de las sabanas.

- Yo también me voy – anuncio Ed – estoy molido, literalmente siento como si me hubieran entrado a golpes – se estiro en la cama.

- No señor, tú no te vas a ninguna parte – lo abrace fuertemente con brazos y piernas – a mi no me dejas sola, yo no duermo sola ni loca.

- Entonces anda a dormir con Joseph – dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros, librándose de mi abrazo y sentándose en la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

- Jos ya se fue a dormir – dije lo más obvio - tu sabes que cierra la puerta de su habitación con seguro, además dijo que tenía sueño, lo que significa que ya debe estar dormido y no habrá poder humano que lo despierte – argumente a mi favor.

_Todavía no entiendo cómo es que mi hermano se despierta tan rápido cuando esta de servicio y aquí le es imposible._

- Sabes que por mí no hay problema pero, Charlie no le va a hacer ninguna gracia, si nos ve durmiendo junto, últimamente anda… - resoplo.

- Me importa muy poquito si se molesta, yo no-me-voy-a-quedar-sola – me senté con los brazos cruzados, el seño fruncido y haciendo puchero como niña molesta.

- Bells fue solo una peli ok – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla – ya duérmete que todo va a estar bien… nos vemos mañana – cuando Ed abrió la puerta para salir de mi habitación, el televisor se encendió en un canal sin señal.

Intente gritar pero no me salía la voz, pero si que pude brincar, correr y tirarme sobre Edward; por lo que quince minutos después estamos los dos acostados en mi cama, tapados completamente con la colcha, mientras Ed me consuela, pero por más que trato de contener las estúpidas lagrimas después del susto de mi vida no puedo, pero eso si le pronostico a Joseph Alexandro Swan Bergman las peores maneras de morir.

- Jo…oo…seph me las va… a… pagar… ya vas… a ver – dije con voz entrecortada por el llanto; provocando que Ed se riera silenciosamente, pero al estar abrazados sentí las vibraciones de su cuerpo – no… te… te rías – me zafe de su abrazo, golpeándolo en el pecho y apartándome un poco para poder verlo a la cara.

- Es gracioso y lo sabes, si fuera otra persona a la que le hubieran hecho esa broma tú también estarías riéndote – me hizo cosquillas para que me riera.

- Si, pero igual quiero matar a Joseph.

- Esta bien, pero ya deja de llorar – limpio mis mejillas con sus pulgares – después vemos que planeamos para que te vengues de él, yo te ayudo ¿sí? – choco su frente con la mía, nos abrazamos; yo lo abrace por el cuello para evitar que se fuera porque estoy realmente cerca de quedarme dormida.

- De que he de vengarme de esta broma está más que claro, pero igual no me puedo sacar la peli de la cabeza.

- Tranquila yo espanto a todas las niñas feas y locas, saliendo de pozos.

- No me estas ayudando – me queje y el rio de nuevo.

- ¿quieres pensar en otra cosa?

- Si, _por favor_ – respondí esperanzada, de que se le ocurriera algo ingenioso, no se algo como la hipnosis por ejemplo.

- Entonces, piensa en esto – tan pronto termino de pronunciar esas palabras, definitivamente se ocupo de distraerme y de que manera. Hipnosis ¿Qué es eso? ¿**Para qué sirve**?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N.A:** ¿pensaban que lo iba a dejar hasta ahí? Pues no soy tan mala y esto es la indemnización por su espera, esperando valga la redundancia que me disculpen la tardanza.

* * *

_Me vio directamente a los ojos, como si leyera mi alma y plantara bandera de conquista en mi corazón, un corazón que siempre ha sido suyo y sus ojos jubilosos demuestran su alegría por haber descubierto al fin esa gran verdad, sabiéndolo suyo, solo suyo, siempre suyo_.

Tan pronto sus labios se unieron a los míos, nuestros ojos se cerraron y en perfecta sincronía nuestros labios deseosos comenzaron a danzar, como si de algo cotidiano se tratara, como si no fuera la primera vez, como si se conocieran de siempre, se añoraran y nosotros les hubiéramos limitado el contacto.

_Sus labios en mis labios, los míos en los suyos,_

_De tiempos milenarios, de vidas de antaño,_

_De mundos misterioso, aun sin explorar,_

_Perfecta sincronía, de nunca terminar._

El tiempo se detuvo, en mi mundo todo es perfecto. Al principio solo fueron leves roses, como si de la exploración de un planeta lleno de enigmas se tratara, poco a poco, aventurándose cada vez más, bajo el mágico hechizo del misterio, que te llama, te deslumbra y te atrapa en sus redes, haciéndote cautivo, para la eternidad.

_Oh cautividad querida,_

_Oh cautividad desea,_

_Como podría yo huir de ti, _

_Si te he esperado toda una vida,_

_Por tanto tiempo, oh querida mía, _

_Querida cautividad._

Mí yo interno, tenía su propia celebración, una mini Bella saltando y gritando como la adolescente ó mejor dicho como cualquier mujer enamorada, oculta de los ojos indiscretos lo haría, dando un grito de jubilo SSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, AL FIN.

_Al final lo que ha de ser será, sin que nadie lo pueda evitar, en el momento menos pensado, como nunca imaginaste, cuando no lo puedas explicar, cuando creas que ya no tienes fuerzas para luchar más, entonces ahí sucederá, y sabrás que al final de todo, es todo o nada, pues si ha de ser, será._

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, tal vez fueron solo minutos, ó una ó varias horas, ¿quién sabe?, ¿a quién le importa?, a mi me da igual, en mi mente lo único que importante es el beso en si, su significado, pues más allá de esos momentos donde su intensidad aumentaba, sin dejar de ser tierno, sin llevarlo a nada más. Tal vez nuestros cuerpos anhelaran ese más, ese otro enigma, ese otro misterio aun mayor. Y no es como si yo me hubiera negado, solo que fue como un acuerdo no expresado con nuestras voces, pero descifrado por nuestras almas; de disfrutar este momento, este primer beso, este primer enigma, este primer misterio, este primer hechizo.

Es tal nuestra sincronía, conexión, o vinculo, como quieran llamarle que más da, que si en algún instante alguno abría los ojos el otro también lo hacía, nos veíamos como si de algo etéreo se tratara, envolviendo nuestra atmosfera, llevándose la gravedad y en nuestros rostros leves señales de sonrisas se reflejaban, en medio de leves roses de labios desesperados, sonrisas de alegría, jubilo y felicidad, de almas que se aventuran a conocer aun más los misterios del amor, sus caminos escabrosos que nos hacen sufrir y llorar, pero también esos caminos que nos llenan de ventura, fortuna, dicha y prosperidad.

_Grandes misterios tienes oh Amor, tan ocultos y a la vez tan visibles, hablados cada uno de ellos en el lenguaje que solo nuestras almas podrán interpretar._

Los colores del alba reflejados en el ambiente. Poco a poco dejamos de besarnos, Edward se acomodo a mi lado, dándome leves besos en los parpados, las mejillas, la nariz, los labios… coloca mi cabeza en su pecho mientras acariciaba mi cabello, invitándome a soñar y su corazón en mi oído, con cada latido se oye una nana cantar.

Palabras… no hicieron falta, en momentos como estos las palabras sobran, aun más cuando son nuestras almas las que se comunican.

_Silencio oh que perfecto eres silencio, porque estando en silencio es cuando mejor me puedo comunicar._

Entre las leves caricias en mi cabello, la canción en cada latido de su corazón, fui cayendo en la bruma del sueño que me envolvía, mientras escuchaba susurrar a mi oído un verso de Neruda.

_BELLA,__  
__como en la piedra fresca__  
__del manantial, el agua__  
__abre un ancho relámpago de espuma,__  
__así es la sonrisa en tu rostro,__  
__bella._

_Bella,__  
__de finas manos y delgados pies__  
__como un caballito de plata,__  
__andando, flor del mundo,__  
__así te veo,__  
__bella._

_Bella,__  
__con un nido de chocolate enmarañado__  
__en tu cabeza, un nido__  
__color de miel sombría__  
__donde mi corazón arde y reposa,__  
__bella._

_Bella,__  
__no te caben los ojos en la cara,__  
__no te caben los ojos en la tierra.__  
__Hay países, hay ríos__  
__en tus ojos,__  
__mi patria está en tus ojos,__  
__yo camino por ellos,__  
__ellos dan luz al mundo__  
__por donde yo camino,__  
__bella._

_Bella,__  
__tus senos son como dos panes hechos__  
__de tierra cereal y luna de oro,__  
__bella._

_Bella,__  
__tu cintura__  
__la hizo mi brazo como un río cuando__  
__pasó mil años por tu dulce cuerpo,__  
__bella._

_Bella,__  
__no hay nada como tus caderas,__  
__tal vez la tierra tiene__  
__en algún sitio oculto__  
__la curva y el aroma de tu cuerpo,__  
__tal vez en algún sitio,__  
__bella._

_Bella, mi bella,__  
__tu voz, tu piel, tus uñas__  
__bella, mi bella,__  
__tu ser, tu luz, tu sombra,__  
__bella,__  
__todo eso es mío, bella,__  
__todo eso es mío, mía,__  
__cuando andas o reposas,__  
__cuando cantas o duermes,__  
__cuando sufres o sueñas,__  
__siempre,__  
__cuando estás cerca o lejos,__  
__siempre,__  
__eres mía, mi bella,__  
__siempre._

Solo espero que al despertar, no descubra que solo fue otro sueño, aun cuando seria, un sueño maravilloso.

* * *

**Cuentenme les gusto SI - NO.**

Para mi fue super difícil escribir el beso, en las respuestas a los review les digo porque.

**Tienen alguna idea para alguna broma, algo que les allá pasado y fue gracioso cuéntenmelas.**

Próximamente voy a estar haciendo correcciones a los capítulos anteriores, gracias a las chicas que han hecho sus criticas constructivas, las estoy tomando en cuenta.

**SE LES QUIERE**


End file.
